Ideas
by grankhan
Summary: Grandes, pequeñas, malas o interesantes.
1. Chapter 1

En Skyrim había un particular colegio para magos. El colegio de Winterhold había sido durante muchos años el mejor colegio de magos de toda Tamriel, jóvenes y viejos magos maestros y aprendices venían de todo el continente para estudiar en este colegio, Bosmers de Valenwood, Drumers de Morrowind, Ciudadanos Imperiales de Cyrodill, orcos de Orisium, Khajiitas de Elsweyr, Altmer de las islas Estivalia, Redguards del páramo del martillo, Bretones de de roca alta y hasta Argonianos de la Ciénaga negra. Todos venían a el colegio de Winterhood, pero eso se acabo después del gran desastre... El gran desastre termino hundiendo media ciudad y también hundió la reputación del colegio.

Ahora mismo en el salón del los elementos había un viejo de cabellos largos y canosos, con una barba igual de canosa, mirando atentamente el gran pozo frente a el, el viejo era Tolfdir maestro en la escuela de alteración y actual manos derecha del director del colegio. Tolfdir tenía una mirada lejana observando el pozo frente a el, aquí fue donde el actual Archimago y el derrotaron a Acano. 'Naruto donde te metiste' el viejo pensó, hacia meses que no veía a su amigo.

Tolfdir fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando varias figuras entraron a la sala de los elementos, el viejo ni siquiera los volteo a ver. "Encontraron algo?"

"No, los compañeros también están igual que nosotros, están buscando a su líder, pero tampoco saben nada" el dueño de la voz era Onmund, un estudiante Nórdico del colegio.

"J'zargo ha hablado con sus compañeros.. Las caravanas Khajiitas no saben absolutamente nada del, J'zargo no encontró nada" J'zargo hablo "al parecer el gremio de ladrones también está buscando a su maestro... Si ellos no saben absolutamente nada de el, J'zargo duda que alguien mas sepa"

"He estado hablando con los Jar's de las marcas alrededor de Skyrim, todos y cada uno de ellos buscan a su Thaen" Brelynda estaba preocupada por su director... 'Naruto donde te metiste idiota' como muchas otras damas ella había caído enamorada por el rubio Nacido del dragón.

Tolfdir suspiro cansadamente, el duda que Naruto pudiera estar muerto, pero ahora estaba empezando a pensar lo contrario.

"Yo tengo algo" una fuerte voz saco a todos de sus pensamientos, de entre las sombras un tipo alto y musculoso salió de entre las sombras.

"En serio" Tolfdir pregunto con un poco de esperanza, los demás también tenían un poco de esperanza al escuchar al orco.

"No es bueno" dijo Urag Grob-Shub. "Uno de los asentamientos orcos fue visitado por el... Después de que festejaran toda la noche en honor a el..." Festejar quería decir que todos en el asentamiento se habían puesto ebrios hasta vomitar.

Tolfdir y los demás se llevaron su palma a la cara, toda Skyrim iría a la guerra por Naruto, no importaba si fueras Nórdico o no, los asentamientos orcos lo declararon como un amigo, así que ellos lo recibían bastante bien cuando Naruto iba a uno de sus asentamientos.

"Naruto grito "me largo a páramo del martillo!" Cuando estaba ebrio... Acto seguido vomito, se rasco el trasero, escupió y desapareció en la noche en dirección hacia páramo del martillo.." Urag se daba un masaje en las cienes ahora mismo.

Brelynda por otro lado estaba feliz de finalmente escuchar algo del el después de tanto tiempo. "Que estamos esperando! Vallamos hacia páramo del martillo!"

"Todavía no acabo. El ya no esta en páramo del martillo." Urag dijo.

"Que... Entonces don-" Tolfdir fue interrumpido por Urag.

"Tomo un barco a Yakuda... Después tomo otro barco hacia un rumbo desconocido. Lo único que sé es que no fue a ningún lugar en Tamriel, quien sabe donde pueda estar ahora mismo" Urag dijo, se podía escuchar algo de tristeza en su voz.

Brelynda no pudo mas y corrió del salón de los elementos con lagrimas en sus ojos. 'Por que no me llevaste contigo Naruto!'

Tolfdir miro hacia el suelo. "Ya veo... N-no importa! El colegio sigue con o sin su Archimago!"

Nadie dijo nada mas, todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Mañana cada uno informaría a los demás grupos que también buscaban por Naruto, que el ya estaba fuera del continente...

XXXX

Una figura caminaba por uno de los caminos del continente de Helkania, más específicamente de en uno de los caminos del Reino Tristain. Sus cabellos rubios y rostro eran escondidos por una extraña mascara color azul (morokiel) el era grande, tenía un cuerpo robusto y bien trabajado, llevaba puesto una ropas color café con plumas (traje del Archimago).

El era Naruto un nórdico de Skyrim y el ultimo nacido del dragón.

Naruto era el Archimago del colegio de witherhood, el Heraldo de los compañeros, el maestro del gremio de asesinos y ladrones de Skyrim y además el era el nacido del dragón, devorador de almas de dragones y asesino de su hermano Alduin.

Pero a Naruto no le importaban ninguno de esos títulos.

Un día después de una tremenda borrachera en un asentamiento orco, Naruto decidió que estaba aburrido, así que se fue por ahí sin rumbo hasta que llego a páramo del martillo, pero el siendo un nórdico decidió que páramo del martillo era demasiado caliente, así que tomo el primer barco que zarpo de páramo del martillo sin siquiera preguntar hacia donde se dirigía... El barco zarpo hacia Yakuda hogar ancestral de los guardias rojos. Pero lo que Naruto supo de Yakuda es que si páramo del martillo era caliente, Yakuda era el infierno en la tierra literalmente. Así que Naruto volvió a tomar otro barco sin sabe hacia donde zarpaba.

'Quien iba a saber que los guardias rojos tenían un pequeño asentamiento en un nuevo continente...' Naruto pensaba alegremente, cuando Naruto llegó a estas tierras simplemente pregunto en que parte de Tamriel estaba, los guardias rojos lo miraron para después decir que este era un continente nuevo donde hacia ya algunos años habían establecido una pequeña colonia es sus costas. Naruto les dio las gracias y los guardias rojos lo vieron adentrarse en el nuevo continente, en otras palabras se fue por ahí sin rumbo...

Naruto miro a los cielos, se podía ver que muy a lo lejos se estaba comenzando a formar un tifón muy parecido a su nombre, los cielos estaban oscurecidos en gruesas nubes grises, sin duda una gran tormenta se aproximaba, y Naruto estaba justo en medio de ella, en medio de un camino donde no había nada excepto por algunos árboles aquí y allí.

"Tal vez deberi-"

ZAAAAPPP!*

Naruto se tiro al suelo asustado cuando un rayo golpeo un árbol que estaba peligrosamente cerca de el.

"Sip, creo que mejor me apresuro y encuentro un lugar para refugiarme" Naruto sabia que podía disparar hacia los cielos el grito despejar cielos, pero el no quería destruir el balance de las cosas aquí.. Tal vez estas tormentas eran esperadas por los locales para cualquier cosa, además de que el sol salga después de que alguien le gritara se vería muy sospechoso y Naruto quería no llamar la atención.

Para su suerte Naruto pudo ver una enorme mansión a algunos metros. La mansión tenía varios establos y demás construcciones a su alrededor, así que tal vez y después de pedir permiso el pudiera quedarse allí, solo hasta que pasara la tormenta.

Así que Naruto apresuro su paso hacia la mansión, por no decir que corría hacia ella siguiendo el camino, no sin antes quitarse su máscara de Morokiel, incluso el sabia que la mascara daba mucho miedo.

XXXX

Eleanor Albertine de la Blois de la Valliere, era un mujer de cabello rubio y largo. Ojos afilados un cuerpo esbelto y bello. Eleanor también era una mujer bastante estricta, ella se parecía a su madre en ese aspecto, su madre apodada "Karin viento fuerte" era la usuaria más poderosa de magia del viento, incluso toda Germanía le temía, además su padre conocido como el Duke de la Valliere era un genio político y un estratega sin par. Sus padres habían hecho que los Valliere ganaran el respeto que solana tener antes, cuando su familia gobernaba Tristain.

Ahora mismo los padres de Eleanor estaban en la frontera luchando por un pedazo de tierra que había sido invadido por una de la familias nobles de Germanía 'urghh... Esas bestias de pelo rojo...' Solo de pensar en esa familia hacia que Eleanor se enojara. Aunque Germanía y Tritain no se encontraban en guerra, eso no era el caso entre algunas de las familias nobles de ambos reinos, de vez en cuando había escaramuzas aquí y allí, ahora mismo los padres de Eleanor estaban en la frontera luchando contra los Gremory, la casa enemiga de los Valliere desde tiempos inmemorables.

Eleanor estaba a cargo de todos el estado de lo Valliere, era bueno que su hermana menor se encontrará en la academia... Nada le gustaría más a Eleanor que estar en la frontera junto con sus padres peleando para remover a esas bestias Gremory.. Pero no podía, tenía que asegurarse que el territorio no se llenara de asesino o espías de los Gremory, mas importante aún tenía que cuidar de su hermana.

"Coug* Coug*"

Eleanor volteo rápidamente para asegurarse que su hermana Cattleya se encontrará bien.

Cattleya Yvette le Baume le Blanc de la Fontaine era una mujer extremadamente bella que había heredado el pelo color rosa de su madre. Si Eleanor era fría y seria, Cattleya era su contrario ella era amable y servicial con todo el mundo, si Eleanor había heredado la fiereza de su madre, Cattleya era tan inteligente como su padre. Cattleya tenía un gran busto a diferencia de su hermana que era casi plana y un cuerpo con curvas, pero había un problema con Cattleya.. Ella era extremadamente enfermiza, incluso le costaba trabajo caminar y respirar.

Eleanor sabia que su hermana no podía estar allí afuera en el campo de batalla. "Tu!" Eleanor señaló a uno de los sirvientes que estaban junto a ellas en el porche de la mansión. "Trae un vaso con agua rápido!"

El sirviente que era un niño para ser exactos, no dijo nada simplemente corrió del lugar.

"Por favor..." Dijo Cattleya débilmente.

Eleanor rolo sus ojos, Cattleya era demasiado amable incluso con los plebeyos que no tenían la bendición de Brimir. "Cattleya, tienes que ser más estricta! Solo ve a Luise! La has consentido demasiado! Y ahora vela no es mas que un fracaso!"

Cattleya sonrió levemente a la mansión de su querida hermana menor. "Eleanor-Oneesama.. Louise no es un fracaso y pronto lo demostrara, ella es especial yo lo se"

Eleanor estaba a punto de regañar a Cattleya, pero se detuvo cuando Cattleya siguió hablando.

"Eleanor-Oneesama.. C-crees que nuestros padres estén bien? Por que tienen que luchar contra los Gremory, si solo les diéramos lo que quieren..." Cattleya hablo con tristeza en su voz, ella tenía mucho miedo de perder a sus padres en la pelea, pero... Le daba a un mas miedo darle a los Gremory lo que querían, por supuesto Cattleya se los daría con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Eleanor alcanzó el máximo de su enojo cuando escucho a Cattleya. "No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso Cattleya... No te vamos a dar a esa bestia heredero de los Gremory..."

Los Gremory habían decido que lo mejor para unir a las dos casas era un matrimonio arreglado.. Un matrimonio arreglado entre Sirzechs Gremory y Cattleya le Blanc... Por supuesto lo Valliere se negaron enseguida y se reanudaron las hostilidades entre las dos familias.

"Pero Oneesama-" Cattleya se quedo callada cuando Eleanor puso su mano sobre su cabeza y comenzó a acariciarla con amor, también tenía una muy rara y hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

"Cattleya no te entregaremos a ellos... Primero muerta a darte a esos bastardos"

A Cattleya le comenzaron a temblar los labios ligeramente y contenía furiosamente lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

"Disculpen..."

El tierno momento entre hermanas fue interrumpido por la caída un rayo y una voz.

Ambas hermanos voltearon a ver a un rubio con extrañas marcas en las mejillas y ojos azules.

Eleanor rápidamente le apunto con su varita... Cattleya no hizo lo mismo, pero también tenía su varita apretada con fuerza en su mano.

"Quien eres tu..." La varita de Eleanor comenzó a brillar lista para disparar un hechizo.

El rubio alzo sus manos, mostrándolas para dejar en claro que no tenía nada en sus manos. "Uh... Me llamo Naruto, soy lo que podríamos llamar un viajero... Estoy buscando refugio de la tormenta y de eso" Naruto señaló con su dedo el tifón que se estaba formando lejos de la mansión. "No pido mucho solo quiero quedarme aquí, el establo servirá perfecto, les puedo incluso pagar"

"No necesitamos tu sucio dinero plebeyo..." Eleanor dijo con todo el veneno del mundo.

"Eleanor-Oneesama! Es solo una pobre alma que busca refugio de la tormenta! No necesitas ser tan grosera!" Cattleya le grito a su hermana.

Eleanor volvió a rolar sus ojos. "Eres demasiado amable Hermana... Esta bien, puedes quedarte en los establos, pero si intentas algo.. Te juro que voy a cortarte ahí donde estas"

Naruto le sonrió a las dos, Eleanor se ruborizó un poco pero no se dio cuenta y Cattleya solo soltó una risita.

"Gracias... Pero no me lo tomes a mal" Naruto señaló a Cattleya. "Luces bastante enferma.."

Eleanor estaba a punto de cortar al insolente plebeyo, pero su hermana le contesto primero.

"Oh... Te has dado cuenta, yo pensaba que casi no se notaba!" Ambos Naruto y Cattleya rieron.

Después de unos segundos de risas Naruto volvió a hablar. "Bueno uhmm.."

"Cattleya"

"Bueno Cattleya-chan.. La verdad es que te mentí anteriormente, también soy un alquimista! Y resulta que tengo aquí mismo" Naruto saco una botella color rojo "la cura para la enfermedad que tienes"

"Por favor! No solo eres un plebeyo si no también un mentiroso!" Eleanor no podía ponerse mas enojada, la enfermedad de Cattleya era incurable, los mejores médicos habían examinado la condición de Cattleya y ninguno de ellos pudo hacer absolutamente nada al respecto. Desde que ese extraño perro la mordió Cattleya había sufrido.

"No estoy seguro que esto puede curarla, dime, algún extraña rata del tamaño de un perro te mordió?..." Naruto pregunto como si fuera lo más ordinario del mundo.

Amabas hermanas lo voltearon a ver en shock total... Cattleya aun recuerda cuando vino ese comerciarte de un lugar muy lejos y trajo consigo su mascota con el, ella solo era una niña y la mascota del comerciante se le hizo a Cattleya muy linda hasta que la mordió... Desde entonces Cattleya ha estado muy enferma. "A-así, cuando era una niña la mascota de un comerciante una muy linda rata del tamaño de un perro me mordió..."

Naruto ahora estaba en shock, no sabia que era mas sorpréndete, que Cattleya estuviera viviendo con una enfermedad que era tan común en Skyrim como un resfriado por casi toda su vida, que alguien tuviera un Skeever como mascota o que Cattleya considerará lindo a un Skeever. "B-bueno, esto te puede ayudar... Solo tómatelo y te sentirás mejor"

Naruto le paso la botella a Cattleya.

"Cattleya espera! No podemos confiar en el, deja que nuestros magos examinen primero la botella" Eleanor intento quitarle la botella a Cattleya.

"Vamos Oneesama, que podría hacerme esto... Ponerme mas enferma?" Cattleya respondió inocentemente.

'Podría ser veneno' Naruto y Eleanor pensaron al mismo tiempo, con gotas de sudor bajando por sus nucas.

Eleanor pensaba protestar mas pero Cattleya ya había bebido la botella.

"Sabe horrible" dijo Cattleya con una sonrisa luego de terminar la botella de un solo trago.

Naruto se rasco su mejilla. "Si! No he logrado solucionar ese problema, jajaja"

El momento terminó cuando Cattleya comenzó a toser violentamente, trataba desesperadamente de llevarse aire a sus pulmones pero no podía.

Eleanor ya estaba sobre su hermana, gritando su nombre desesperadamente.

'Uhhhhh... Habré tomado un veneno por equivocación...' Naruto pensó muy preocupado, estaba a punto de moverse hacia Cattleya con un hechizo de la escuela de restauración, pero se detuvo cuando Cattleya vomito un horrible liquido color negro y luego comenzó a respirar con normalidad.

Lentamente y temblorosamente Cattleya se levanto de la silla de ruedas que Cattleya tanto odiaba, era como un siempre recordatorio de lo inútil que se sentía, siempre siendo empujada por otros..

"Cattleya..." Eleanor estaba un poco sorprendida cuando miro a su hermana levantarse lentamente después de toser y vomitar ese liquido negro, rápidamente Eleanor tomo un trapo y limpio con mucho cuidado la boca de su hermana.

"Oneesama.. Puedo... Ya no..." Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Cattleya, por primera vez desde su niñez ella se sentía muy bien, antes de que esa linda rata la mordiera, Cattleya fue una niña normal y energética. Cattleya se lanzó en un abrazo hacia Eleanor, con lagrimas en su rostro Cattleya apretó a su hermana mayor con todas sus fuerzas. "Buhaaaa! Eleanor! No me duele cuando respiro! Puedo respirar bien y no duele! Buhaaaaaa! Mi cuerpo! Mi c-cuerpo no duele! Ya no hay mas dolor constante!" Cattleya sollozaba ruidosamente en los brazos de Eleanor.

Eleanor tenía los ojos abiertos como platos al escuchar a su hermana, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y ella también le devolvió el abrazo a su hermana, algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos también. "M-me alegro mucho Cattleya-nee.. Me alegro tanto.." Eleanor después miro a Naruto que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Tu!" Ella señaló a el rubio.

Naruto se apuntó a si mismo con el dedo.

"Cenaras esta noche con nosotras" Eleanor hablo con autoridad que no dejaba lugar para un no.

XXXX

Dentro de la enorme mansión de los Valliere, específicamente en el comedor, había una gran mesa con varios tipos de comida sobre ella. Tres figuras estaban sentadas alrededor de ella.

Eleanor comía discretamente, con la boca cerrada y limpiándose sus labios cada dos bocados. Los otros dos, Naruto y Cattleya comían viciosamente, como si estuvieran en una jauría de perros donde debían comer todo lo que pudieran antes de que alguien llegara a quitárselos, no ayudaba para nada el hecho de que Cattleya y Naruto se detenían a mirarse con odio y luego miraban el palto del otro para después empezar a comer con aun mas fiereza, como si estuvieran en alguna clase de competencia.

Aunque Eleanor desaprobaba totalmente este comportamiento por parte de Cattleya, ella ahora mismo estaba feliz, su hermana actualmente estaba comiendo, normalmente Cattleya solo dejaba un plato a medio terminar siempre. Esto solo confirmaba el hecho de que su hermana estaba curada. Pero también alzaba la pregunta de quien era realmente este Naruto, y Eleanor planeaba averiguarlo.

"Así que plebe.. Naruto-san de donde eres tu" Eleanor pregunto.

"Hmm, de muy lejos" contesto Naruto mordiendo un pedazo de pan con queso.

"Ya veo.." Eleanor supo captar el mensaje que decía básicamente "no te importa" por supuesto si Eleanor conociera a Naruto ella sabría que de verdad quería decir "de muy lejos" sin algún mensaje secreto o por el estilo.

"Pero eres increíble Naruto-sama! Gracias a tu poción siento que realmente estoy curada, creo que puedo ir corriendo a donde están mis padres y visitar a Louise todo el mismo día!" Cattleya hablo dulcemente.

"No estas del todo curada" Eleanor lo volteo a ver enojada y Cattleya se asusto muchísimo. "No! No! No es así! Estas completamente curada de la enfermedad que padecías! Lo que quiero decir es que esa enfermedad realmente hizo muy débil tu cuerpo, tienes que comer mucho y descansar también mucho, con el tiempo tu cuerpo comenzará a reparar el daño hecho"

"Hic*...hic*... Creí que volvería a doler... Por favor no me asustes a si" Cattleya ya estaba llorando nuevamente, solo de pensar en volver al estado en que se encontraba la aterraba de verdad.

Naruto sintió como si su corazón hubiera sido apuñalado por una flecha, el se iba a levantar y envolver a Cattleya en un abrazo, pero Eleanor tosió sobre su mano llamando si atención y la de Cattleya.

"Así que Naruto-san, quien te enseño alquimia?" Preguntó Eleanor genuinamente curiosa.

"Bueno casi nadie realmente, tuve un maestro Aquí y allí, pero realmente todo lo aprendí probando ingredientes o mis pociones que yo mismo preparaba, creo que muchas veces me envenene a mi mismo, jajaja, también leía libros" Naruto contesto agachando la mirada avergonzado.

"Tu lees..." Preguntó Eleanor incrédula, plebeyos no sabían leer o escribir y podían contar con dificultad.

"Pues... Claro que lo puedo hacer" Naruto miro a Eleanor como si fuera idiota, cosa que la hizo enojar mucho. "Tengo acceso a una enorme librería, llena de libros"

"Enserio! Podrías llevarme allí algún día!" Cattleya amaba los libros, fueron sus únicos amigos cuando ella cayó enferma.

"A-así claro!" Contesto nerviosamente, el esta seguro de que Cattleya no se sentiría cómoda en Apocrypha.

"Bueno se esta haciendo tarde creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a dormir" dijo Eleanor seriamente. "Puedes quedarte en una de las habitación Naruto-san"

"Pero Eleanor-Oneesama quiero quedarme a platicar mas con Naruto-sama"

"Creo que es lo mejor Cattleya-chan, acabas de curarte de una enfermedad de toda tu vida, lo mejor será que descanses, podremos hablar mañana, además de que podré platicarte todas mis aventuras." Naruto dijo toda la confianza del mundo.

Cattleya sonrió ampliamente. "Lo prometes!"

"Lo prometo por mi titulo del dragón del Norte!"

Eleanor alzo una ceja divertida. 'Como si un plebeyo como tu pudiera tener un titulo...'

XXXX

Seis figuras estaban paradas justo a fuera de la mansión Valliere.

Estaban vestidas completamente de color negro.

"Se les a pagado ya, maten a todos excepto a la Cattleya le Blanc a ella la queremos viva" una hermosa mujer de pelo plateado hablo fríamente.

"Por supuesto Grayfia-sama se hará" el líder de las figuras encapuchadas contesto.

Grayfia ni siquiera contesto, simplemente desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche...

XXXX

La puerta del cuarto donde se hospedaba Naruto se abrió lentamente. Naruto abrió sus ojos y se preparó para enfrentar a quien sea quien se atrevió a perturbar su sueño.

El nunca se espero que fiera Cattleya la que había entrado a su habitación con muy poca ropa sobre ella, Naruto estaba apunto de preguntar que estaba pasando, pero Cattleya alzo si dedo y lo puso sobre su boca, haciéndole entender que no dijera nada, Naruto asintió tontamente.

Cattleya camino hasta el, moviendo sus caderas de un lado hacia otro, Naruto las seguía con los ojos.

Cattleya por fin llego hasta el y derrepente y sin ningún aviso se acostó sobre el.

"Dijiste que tenía que comer mucho verdad?" Preguntó Cattleya sugestivamente, mientras bajaba su cabeza hasta la zona de peligro de Naruto que por su parte solo asintió tontamente.

"Bueno... Tengo una idea~"

Naruto abrió los ojos repentinamente, rápida mente invoco una daga etherea en su mano y se la clavo a quien sea que estaba encima de el.

La figura de color negro comenzó a ahogarse en su propia sangre cuando la daga la atravesó por el cuello, Naruto rápidamente empujo a la figura encima de el y esta cayó al suelo muerta.

Rápidamente el se levanto de la cama y luego activo un hechizo de la escuela de alteración llamado Detectar vida. Naruto vio que había tres figuras esperando en la entrada principal, justo al bajar las escaleras y luego había otras dos figuras en el los respectivos cuartos de Eleanor y Cattleya.

"Mierda!" Naruto salió corriendo de su habitación y fue directo a la de Eleanor. Al llegar a su habitación Naruto preparo una estaca de hielo en su mano y luego pateo la puerta abriéndola de golpe. Sobre Eleanor había un hombre ahorcándola hasta la muerte. Antes de que la muerte pudiera reclamar a Eleanor, Naruto arrojó la estaca de hielo hacia el hombre, efectivamente empalándolo en la pared.

Eleanor se puso inmediatamente de pie, llevándose desesperadamente aire a sus pulmones y también sobando su cuello. Pero ahora mismo Eleanor también estaba en shock, el plebeyo, no, el noble frente a ella acababa de hacer magia. Eleanor estaba apunto de preguntar por qué no les había dicho que el era un noble.

"No hay tiempo.. Hay tres más en la entrada y otro con Cattleya ahora mismo.."

Eleanor se compuso enseguida y asintió.

Los dos salieron corriendo hacia la habitación de Cattleya.

Como lo hizo con Eleanore, Naruto pateo la puerta del cuarto de Cattleya.

El hombre se encontraba a medio camino de llegar a la cama de Cattleya, donde estaba ella dormida plácidamente hasta que Naruto pateo su puerta.

Naruto no tuvo que hacer nada, por que Cattleya ya había enviado a volar a el asesino por la ventana con un hechizo de viento.

Cattleya era muy inteligente, si cerebro inmediatamente dedujo que estaba pasando incluso si solo acababa de despertar, ella se lanzó a los brazos de Eleanor inmediatamente.

"Parece que nos están esperando" dijo Naruto "todavía hay tres esperándonos en la entrada, bloqueando nuestra salida"

"Bueno ahora somos tres contra tres" Eleanor tenía una sonrisa en su cara, estos asesinos lo pagarían caro.

XXXX

El Duke de la Valliere tenía una sonrisa come mierda en su cara, que iba de su oreja a la otra, el mismo sabia que su cara no podía verse mas feliz en este momento.

Todo empezó cuando llego a su casa, el esperaba muchas cosas, pero que su hija Cattleya lo recibiera corriendo hacia el, viéndose visiblemente mejor que nunca y luego dandole un abrazo que casi lo rompe en dos, no era una de ellas. Cuando el Duke se entero de que su hija estaba curada, el no podía estar más feliz, así que rápidamente exigió saber el nombre de la persona que curo a su hija.

Cuando se entero de que alguien había salvado a su primogénita de un asesino y luego impidió el secuestro de su otra hija, solo para luego encargarse de los demás asesinos exigió saber el nombre de esa persona.

Cuando se entero de todas las magias que uso para deshacerse de los asesinos. Invocar una criatura hecha de hielo para acabar con uno de los asesinos, luego para prender a el otro en llamas de un grito y finalmente invocar un arco ethereo para acabar con el tercero, y después curar a todos los que resultaron heridos durante el ataque con magia senadora y sin usar agua, el Duke exigió su nombre.

Cuando el Duke se entero de que esta misma persona era el director de un colegio de magos y además se había ganado el título de archimago, el Duke exigió saber su nombre.

Y ese nombre era Naruto, un joven de la misma edad que sus hijas... El Duke planeaba contratar sus servicios para pelar contra los Gremory, pero ahora tenía mejores planes...

La verdad es que el Duke de la Valliere, venia de regreso a su casa para evacuar a su familia del estado, tal vez incluso llevar a sus hijas a la capital. Esto era simple, los Valliere sufrieron una derrota total contra los Gremory... Todo había estado saliendo bien hasta que Sirchezs Gremory salió para retar a Karin en un duelo. Karin perdió y todo se fue al retrete desde ahí, quien iba a imaginar que los Gremory tendrían a tan increíble heredero..ahora mismo Karin luchaba una guerra de guerrillas contra los Gremory, para darle suficiente tiempo a el para evacuar a su familia.

Pero parece que ahora los Valliere tenían otra opción...

"Bueno Naruto-kun no se como pagarte por todo lo que has hecho por mi familia"

El Duke estaba usando tono el tono que usaría un padre amoroso hacia su hijo.

"No te preocupes jiji, lo hizo por Eleanore y Cattleya, realmente no quiero nada" contesto Naruto felizmente.

La sonrisa del Duke solo se hizo mas grande. "Aún así debo recompensarte en algo..." El Duke puso una pose pensativa por unos momentos. "A ya se!" Aquí era todo el Duke se las iba a jugar todas aquí. "Cásate con una de mis hijas y conviértete en la próxima cabeza de la familia Valliere!"

El mundo se quedo en silencio por todo un segundo.

Eleanor tenía sus manos en su cintura, sus ojos cerrados y asentía de arriba hacia abajo con su cabeza. Naruto era demasiado poderoso como para dejarlo ir, no podía haber mejor candidato para que alguien sea la próxima cabeza de los Valliere...

Cattleya no dejaba de reír alegremente, a ella no le importaba que Naruto se convirtiera en su esposo.

"Eh.." Fue todo lo que pudo decir Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Que lo disfruten...

"Desearía no haberte conocido jamás..."

Y con esas cinco palabras el mundo de Naruto se comenzó a hacerse pedazos, incrédulos ojos color azules miraron a los ojos violeta. Esos ojos violeta que siempre lo habían visto con solo amabilidad, compasión, amor... Pero ahora carecían de todas esa emociones, ahora mismo eran afilados, fríos, lo miraban con indiferencia y molestia. Solo hacia que el dolor que sentía se hiciera mas fuerte. Era como si lo cortaran esos ojos afilados, sentía escalofríos de verla como si una ráfaga invernal pasara por su cuerpo, esa mirada de indiferencia que hacían pedazos su corazón, esa mirada de molestia demostrando que su sola presencia la irritaba.

Naruto alzo lentamente su mano hacia ella, como siempre lo había hecho, acariciar su largo cabello amarrado en una larga cola de cabello con el listón naranja que el le dio cuando la conoció.

¡Slap!*

La incredulidad de Naruto alcanzó nuevos límites, sus ojos parpadearon varias veces, la mano que había extendido seguía en su lugar, lentamente Naruto levantó su otra mano a la mejilla. Akeno lo había abofeteado en su mejilla, la mano de Akeno aun desprendía pequeños rayos que aparecían y desaparecían. La cachetada fue tan fuerte que Naruto sin darse cuenta había dejado de tocar el suelo por algunos momentos.

"¡No me toques!" La voz de Akeno sonó fría y cortante, no había lugar para argumentar.

Naruto bajo el rostro, no atreviéndose a mirarla a los ojos, si la veía a los ojos ahora mismo tal vez para ella no bastaría solo una bofetada, y para Naruto esa bofetada fue lo mas doloroso que jamás haya sentido en su vida.

Los demás en la habitación tenían una expresión de incredulidad total en su rostros. Ni si quiera Riser se atrevía ha hacer un comentario o una broma o reírse de Naruto, lo mismo era para su Nobleza todas ella miraban a Akeno con shock plasmado en sus ojos. Kiba no tenía ni idea de que pensar en esta situación, no entendía como todo se fue por el retrete muy rápido. Grayfia tenía la exacta misma expresión de hielo que siempre llevaba, pero dentro ella fruncía el ceño ante toda la situación inconscientemente el piso al su alrededor comenzó a congelarse. Rias y Koneko, Rias y Koneko no podían estar mas de acuerdo con Akeno.

Rias sostenía el cuerpo inconsciente de Isse contra ella, sus ojos comenzaron a soltar lagrimas que caían en el rostro de Issei. "Isse..." Ahora ella estaba mas decidida de quitarle Isse a Naruto.

Koneko podía decir que Issei era un pervertido eso no el gustaba nada a Koneko, pero aún así Issei se había visto lindo al haber hecho lo que había hecho, el solo intento enfrentar a Riser, cuando Naruto no hizo nada por defender a Rias de Riser. Si había a alguien a quien Koneko odiara ese seria Riser, el intento reclutarla de una manera sumamente horrible y como si ella le perteneciera. Así que ni un segundo después de la bofetada que Akeno le lanzo a Naruto p, Koneko también se lanzó contra Naruto, su puño chocó contra la mejilla de Naruto, aun con toda su fuerza de torre, Koneko sólo pudo levantar a Naruto unos segundos del suelo.

Naruto la miraba incrédulo, Koneko estaba parada justo alado de Akeno.

"Traidor..."

Y el mundo de Naruto se puso totalmente color blanco. Koneko siempre había tenido un regalo que hacia que pudiera poner todos sus sentimientos en pocas palabras, esta vez sonaba bastante venenoso, no ayudaba en nada que Naruto pudiera ver como ella le hisaba con mucho odio como lo haría un gato.

Nadie dijo nada por varios segundos.

"Hmm, ya veo" finalmente Naruto rompió el silencio. "Sona"

Sona quien también había estado viendo la escena frente a ella con miedo, preocupación y furia, despertó de su trance cuando escucho su nombre. "¿Si?"

"¿Quieres a Issei?" Preguntó Naruto seriamente.

A Rias le recorrió un escalofrío por la espada cuando escucho a Naruto, si Naruto le entregaba la pieza a Sona entonces seria mas fácil para ella convencer a su amiga para que le entregara a Issei. Así que Rias le lanzo una mirada de ya sabes que hacer a Sona como muchas otras ocasionases.

Sona vio la mirada de Rias y solo negó con la cabeza. "Yo no tengo ningún uso para el" eso era cierto Issei no obedecía ordenes y en una nobleza como la de Sona donde la disciplina y obedecer las órdenes de Sona eran esenciales, alguien como Issei no tendría ningún lugar en su nobleza.

Rias se sintió traicionada, y no midió las palabras que iba a decir a continuación o el impacto que tendrían sobre Naruto.

"¡Como puedes decir eso! ¡No puedes dejar a Isse-kun a manos de este monstruo!" Alguien mas le había ganado a Rias. Y esa era Akeno, Akeno soltó con tanto veneno y seriedad.

Grayfia dio un paso hacia delante, con la intención de detener el circo que había delante de ella, esta vez Akeno había ido muy lejos.

Akeno supo lo mismo, inmediatamente se cubrió la boca con las manos, ella sabe como muchas otras personas que Naruto tiene cierta.. Situación cuando alguien lo llama monstruo. Mucha gente lo ha llamado de esa manera en el inframundo, sobre todo los que fueron, son y serán entusiastas de las costumbres de el viejo inframundo, cada vez que uno de ellos lo llama a Naruto monstruo se puede ver reflejado en sus ojos shock, miedo y sobretodo tristeza.

Riser no pudo contenerse. ¡Bhuajajaja!" Una risa sin control salió de su interior, era realmente gracioso, Naruto siempre iba por ahí gritando que protegería sus personas preciadas p, que no había nada que pudiera destruir los vínculos entre las personas... "Es muy gracioso, ¿no lo crees Naruto? Sobre todo por que siempre vas por ahí con una aura como si el sol mismo estuviera detrás de ti, y las personas no pueden evitar seguirte" la voz de Riser se tornó un tanto siniestra pero aún así seguía estando llena de humor y sarcasmo. "Supongo que aún así eres un monstruo"

Naruto no dijo nada, parecía que ni siquiera estaba escuchando a Riser, aún así su cuerpo reaccionó a la palabra monstruo.

El corazón de Naruto aún seguía rompiéndose por las palabras de Akeno, escuchaba solamente la palabra monstruo con la misma voz de Akeno.

Koneko miro con los ojos abiertos a Akeno... Solo para después mirar a Naruto. "Monstruo..." Koneko normalmente no mostraba sus emociones, pero su voz se pudo escuchar con un poco de odio.

Su corazón se volvió a romper y ahora la palabra monstruo con la voz de Koneko comenzó a sonar junto con la de Akeno, Riser y un montón de otras voces, agregándoles a las voces de ciertos aldeanos de hace mucho tiempo.

"M-m-monstruo" una persona que hasta ahora se había quedado al margen de la situación, viendo simple la forma caída de Issei, decidió finalmente dar su opinión en el asunto.

Asia Argento que al igual que Issei pertenecía a la nobleza de Naruto. Había visto toda la situación, y no pudo evitar ponerse del lado de Akeno, Rias y Koneko.

Y la voz de Asia fue para Naruto el ultimo clavo de su ataúd.

Naruto levanto la mirada, lagrimas corriendo por sus ojos, una sonrisa llorosa con un labio que temblaba ligeramente, tratando desesperadamente de ahogar sollozos, llevándose sus manos a los ojos tratando de limpiarse las lagrimas. Nunca dejando de sonreír.

Sona tenía los ojos cerrados y la mirada hacia abajo sus puños apretados lo mas fuerte que podía, Grayfia quería envolverlo en un abrazo protector, Rias le dedico una mirada de lastima para luego regresar a Issei, el rostro de Koneko era completamente inexpresivo pero dentro de ella había un tumulto al ver a Naruto. Akeno quería ir abrazarlo y susurrarle cosas reconfortantes, pero algo dentro de ella no la dejaba, ahora mismo ella había quemado el lindo puente que había entre ella y Naruto, si cedía ante la Akeno que quería estar junto a el lado de Naruto, ella no seria mas que una hipócrita, a demás Issei la necesitaba. Los mismos pensamientos pasaban por Asia y Koneko.

"M-muy b-bien. Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Rias.." Naruto alzo la mirada.

Las mencionadas dieron un paso hacia atrás, la voz de Naruto sonaba triste si, pero era como las menciono la que los dejo en shock, Naruto siempre agregaba el -chan a sus nombres no importaba la situación, además que los ojos de Naruto hayan cambiado de cariñoso color azul a rojos y una pupila que en forma de espiral era otro shock.

"Te daré a Issei y a Asia" Naruto no le dio tiempo a Rias de saltar por pura felicidad, antes de que ella pudiera notarlo, Naruto ya estaba sobre ella con la mano extendida hacia ella, indicándole que le diera las piezas de Issei y Asia. Y eso fue lo que hizo Rias.

Naruto tomo las piezas, no perdió tiempo y salió del club de lo paranormal.

Sona se levantó inmediatamente y salió del club también.

Grayfia siguió con la mirada a Sona, sus labios se levantaron un poco hacia arriba al reconocer la mirada que llevaba Sona en su rostro, esa mirada hizo que la reina mas fuerte del inframundo no se preocupara por Naruto, ella sabia que Sona mantendría a Naruto a salvo. Sin embargo su mirada se tornó severa y fría cuando regreso a Rias y a las demás. "Si ya terminaron con su circo y abuso verbal sugirió que continuemos"

Akeno bajo la mirada en miedo cuando los ojos de Grayfia se posaron sobre ella.

"Bien hecho Rias y tu nobleza y nueva nobleza... Para serte sinceros venia con algo de preocupación... Naruto moviera cielo y tierra para evitar nuestro compromiso, pero tu y los tuyos se han encargado de resolver el problema solo... Sobre todo tu Akeno voy a probar tu delicioso té todos los días" Riser alzó su mano hacia Rias y las demás y luego cerro el puño. "Eres mía Rias, y todo lo que sea tuyo es mío, ahora sin Naruto tu no tienes absolutamente ninguna oportunidad de romper nuestro compromiso." Y Riser desapareció en un circulo mágico de su pilar.

La sangre de Rias literalmente se puso helada cuando escucho a Riser y luego cuando sintió el aura de Grayfia.

"Estoy decepcionada y asqueada de ti Rias" Grayfia hablo más fríamente de lo normal. "Se lo que hiciste... Espero que estés feliz tu pequeño truco funciono"

Rias sintió como el sudor se acumulaba en su espalda al escuchar a Grayfia.

"No me mal interpreten... Ustedes" Grayfia señaló a la nobleza de Rias. "Sobre todo tu" Grayfia señaló exclusivamente a Akeno. "Solo espero que no se arrepientan de lo que acaban de hacer... Y tu" Grayfia señaló a Rias. "Se lo que hiciste y ten por seguro que tu hermano y padres sabrán" Grayfia no dijo mas y desapareció. Dejando a todos en la habitación con sus pensamientos.


	3. Chapter 3

Que lo disfruten...

"¡No podemos permitir esto! Tenemos que hacer algo" el Seraph del cielo Imperius se levanto de su silla y golpeo la enorme mesa de madera con ornamentos dorados en ella.

A su lado había otros cuatro Seraphs, tres de ellos fruncieron el ceño y mientras que Gabriel agacho su cabeza, ella también quería hacer algo.

"Imperius, esto es lo mejor... Tal vez, tal vez, si la guerra se reanuda... Seria la salvación de los cielos" Raphael dijo, cruzando sus dedos y recargando sus codos en la mesa.

"Mmn, solo ponte a pensar, la humanidad dejara de creer en nosotros tarde o temprano" Uriel tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla donde veían lo que estaba pasando. "Tenemos que hacer algo drástico... Esto indudablemente comenzará una guerra, donde esta vez toda la humanidad quedara involucrada. Nosotros somos los buenos y siempre lo seremos"

"¡Tu arrogancia no conoce límites Uriel! ¡Si fuéramos lo buenos estaríamos allí abajo salvándolos de Kokabiel!" Imperius rugió, haciendo que Gabriel cerrara los ojos para no ver a su hermano molesto.

Michael veía a su hermano mayor lleno de lastima. Imperius el segundo Seraph, si Lucifer había sido la primera, Imperius había sido el segundo, si Lucifer había sido "la estrella de la mañana" Imperius era "el Sol de dios". Michael miro a sus otros hermanos, Imperius era el mayor y siempre había actuado como un hermano mayor, podía ver en Raphael, Uriel y Gabriel como todos ellos también veían con lastima a su hermano mayor, todos y cada uno de ellos habían pasado momentos especiales con su hermano mayor no solo los Seraphs si no también otros muchos ángeles en el cielo.

Viendo a su hermano mayor Michael no podía evitar pensar que el era literalmente la definición de un Seraph "seres ardiendo" y eso era por que su hermano literalmente estaba ardiendo, o mejor dicho seguía ardiendo, Michael aun recuerda con tristeza cuando su padre murió...

"¡Michael! ¡Saca a todos de aquí!"

Pero Michael no se movía, no movía ni un solo músculo, seguía viendo el cuerpo de su padre sin vida tirado en el suelo empalado con varias lanzas de luz en todo su cuerpo, al igual que Michael los demás ángeles estaban en el mismo estado catatonico y shock que el, ni si quiera Gabriel hacia nada ni siquiera lloraba... Todos los Ángeles estaban tan en shock que no veían como legiones y legiones de Devils y Ángeles caídos con Kokabiel a la cabeza venían tras ellos, con la clara intención de masacrarlos a todos ahora que estaban en un momento de debilidad absoluta.

Michael apenas registro como el cuerno que tenía en la mano le era arrebatado.

Alguien soplo ese cuerno que significaba retirada, finalmente Michael parpadeo y volteo a ver a quien había tocado el cuerno. Un hombre de cabellos rubios, extraños ojos color rojo sin pupila mas bien empezaban y terminaban en espirales, extrañas marcas en sus mejillas como bigotes y lo mas extraño de todos es que vestía la misma armadura que su hermano mayor Imperius...

La realización golpeo rápidamente a Michael y a los demás ángeles, este era su querido hermano mayor que nunca jamás se había quitado ni una parte de su brillante armadura color dorado y rojo.

"¡Retirada! ¡Regresen a los cielos rápido! ¡Yo los detendré!" Su hermano dijo señalando a la oleada de Devils y ángeles caídos que venían hacia ellos rápidamente, normalmente ellos estarían luchando entre si pero ver a dios muerto los hizo que se olvidaran de ellos mismos y vinieran hacia las huestes del cielo con toda la intención de matarlos a todos.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie protestó, solo querían regresar a su hogar y pensar con claridad lo que estaba pasando... A si que sin nada mas todos y cada uno de ellos regresaron a su amado hogar.

Mas tarde todos ellos lamentarían esa decisión, nadie mas que Michael y Gabriel.

Su hermano regreso.

Su normalmente brillante armadura, ahora estaba apagada, su perfecta armadura, ahora estaba llena de abolladuras... Todos su ser estaba ardiendo y seguía ardiendo.. Brasas que pendían y se apagaban, interminables ascuas salían de toda su armadura, su armadura ahora parecía una retorcida corona y y se podía ver como si se hubieran formado unas costillas.. Era como ver un esqueleto, un esqueleto que fue calcinado... (Esta uhhh.. ¿Forma? Esta basada en el jefe de dark souls alma de ceniza o la armadura del enlace de fuego)

Mas tarde el cielo se entero de que su hermano Seraph había sido afortunado y al mismo tiempo muy desafortunado. Afortunado por que su hermano no hubiera podido salir vivo después de oleadas tras oleadas de enemigos vivo, desafortunado por que esas oleadas y oleadas interminables de enemigos huyeron.. De un dragón.

Cthugha la llama viva.

O fue como un dragón lo que se catalogo a esa... Cosa.

Un ser de Apocalipsis que estaba hecho de apéndices y bolas cubiertas de fuego, el ser ni siquiera era de la tierra, era una cosa que venia del espacio exterior. Tal vez haya sido atraído a la tierra después de la muerte de dios o de la carnicería que había por la gran guerra.

Después de una titánica lucha su querido hermano mayor finalmente pudo expulsar de la tierra esa cosa, pero su hermano no salió ileso y se convirtió en lo que es hoy.

No había día en que Michael no se arrepintiera de no haber estado allí luchando a el lado de su hermano contra esa monstruosidad. Eso agregado el hecho de que su hermano fue olvidado.. Los cuatro Seraph todos tenían varios templos y seguidores que oraban por que les dieran si protección, este no era el caso de Imperius, Imperius solamente tenía al ocasional exorcista que pedía por su protección como Griselda que oraba por el como algunos otros pocos o muy pocos en este caso... Incluso el mundo sobrenatural estaba empezando a olvidarse de el, excepto claro por los que pelearon en la gran guerra y lo vieron pelear contra la monstruosidad salida de un horror desconocido.

"Por favor niisan escucha... Tal vez esta vez, esto sea para lo mejor, tu mismo lo dices todo el tiempo, las cosas nunca se quedan igual siempre van a cambiar" Gabriel intervino antes de que se pudiera escalar a un conflicto.

Al mismo tiempo Michael veía como Imperius se relajaba al escuchar a su hermana, por alguna razón el le tenía un punto muy suave a Gabriel, Michael no podía estar más agradecido con su hermana en este momento.

Una explosión se escuchó en la pantalla y todos regresaron a ver que ocurría en la academia de Kuoh que estaba siendo sitiada por Kokabiel.

"Lo siento mucho" se escucho salir de la pantalla, un lo siento lleno de arrepentimiento y tristeza, la nueva emperatriz del dragón rojo había fallado en detener a Kokabiel.

Los Seraphs apartaron la cabeza con tristeza, no queriendo ver el final de la nueva emperatriz del dragón de Gales, aun que ella fuera una Devil re encarnada.

Pero Imperius estaba ahí parado, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, ese lo siento le había recordado a su hermana de hace mucho tiempo. A su tan amada hermana Lucifer, con la que tuvo que luchar en la gran guerra, a la que tuvo que asesinar...

"N-no llores Nii~" la melodiosa pero al mismo tiempo débil voz de Lucifer sonó nuevamente en los oídos de Imperius. El la tenía a ella en sus brazos después de enterrar un rasengan lleno de magia sagrada justo donde estaba su corazón.

"Y-yo soy q-quien debería llorar, f-fracase, n-no pude p-protegerlos" Lucifer era la guardia de la humanidad y haría todo por ayudarlos y salvarlos. "Pero no pude salvarte a ti y es lo que mas triste me pone" lagrimas calientes y una sonrisa llorosa comenzaron a aparecer en el rostro de Lucifer. Imperius pasaba su mano sobre su largo cabello color blanco, aun después de tan feroz batalla su hermana estaba tan hermosa como siempre, su vestido blanco del cielo seguía tan puro como siempre y esos hermosos ojos color rojo que nunca lo vieron con odio en ellos. Lucifer siempre había sido peligrosa para el, no por el hecho de que ella era igual de poderosa que el, si no por que el amaba a su hermana como un hermano no debería amar a su hermana, incluso ahora mismo el quería enlazar sus labios con los de su hermana y hacerla suya, no importaba que el cayera de la gracia o no.

"T-tenia miedo" la voz de Lucifer de verdad tembló al decir esto. "Miedo de que no me creyeras... Pero ya no importa~, escúchame por favor Nii, el, eso, padre te esta mintiendo... El te hizo algo horrible a ti" la voz de Lucifer sonaba sincera.

El quería protestar quería decir que no, que estaba mintiendo, que eso no era posible, y al mismo tiempo quería preguntar a que se refería.

"No pude protegerte a ti, no pude proteger tu humanidad, no pude proteger a la humanidad... Lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento... Lo siento tanto" Nuevas lagrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Lucifer. "Por favor Nii, prométeme que recordaras" Lucifer comenzó débilmente a pasar sus dedos por las marcas de bigotes que Imperius tenía en sus mejillas. "Por favor Nii... Recuerda Naruto" y así como así la mano de Lucifer cayó al suelo y Imperius no sabia que hacer, solo se quedo allí quien sabe por cuanto tiempo.

El lo siento de la emperatriz del dragón de Gales y el de Lucifer fueron bastante parecidos. Algo que detonó y avivo de nuevo las llamas en el corazón de Imperius.

"¡NO!"

La atención de todos se dirigió de nuevo a Imperius que había gritado.

"No lo voy a volver a permitir" doce alas carbonizadas se desplegaron de la espalda de Imperius.

Los cuatro Seraphs decidieron en ese momento también desplegar sus doce alas y también disparar sus auras en un intento de intimidar a su hermano y detenerlo antes de que cometiera un estupides, solo eso bastó para que los demás ángeles en el cielo comenzarán a toser y a caer de rodillas.

Pero Imperius no estaba intimidado. "Creen que les temo... ¡Yo soy Imperius! ¡Yo soy el valor y la humildad mismas" Imperius se llevo sus manos hacia atrás, tocándose sus dos alas superiores. "Si tanto le temen a la extinción que los obliga a no hacer nada... Entonces yo no puedo seguir luchando a su lado"

Incredulidad y shock era la única cosa plasmada en los rostros de los cuatro Seraphs, alcanzo nuevos límites cuando Imperius se arranco dos de sus alas...

Cuando las alas cayeron al suelo, extraños Kanjis surgieron de ella y se abalanzaron sobre Imperius como si fueran cadenas tratando de someterlo.

Imperius comenzó a luchar contra ella, y también comenzó a recordar... Recuerdos de cierta aldea escondida entre las hojas, de ciertas naciones elementales de hace ya mucho mucho mucho tiempo y finalmente de lo que pasó después de cierta guerra.

Las cadenas de Kanjis finalmente se rompieron... Y Imperius se levanto.

"¿I-Imperius-oniisama?" Gabriel pregunto con miedo en su voz, las palabras de su hermano amado aun sonaban en sus oídos.

"Estas equivocada..." La armadura de Imperius comenzó a desvanecerse en partículas color rojo. "No somos hermanos y yo no soy Imperius"

La cabeza de Imperius se levanto de golpe para verlos, una sonrisa... Una sonrisa que ilumino la dorada sala con el sol.

"¡Me llamo Naruto!" Y Naruto desapareció en un poof*

Dejando a tras a una temblorosa Gabriel y a tres Seraphs en absoluto shock.

XXXX

Narusawa Hyoodo era una mujer alegre, divertida, con una sonrisa tonta todo el tiempo, una mujer con la cabeza en la nubes y sobre todo una mujer pervertida.

Ella tenía el pelo color café claro y ojos del mismo color... Ella era una mujer despampanante, un abdomen plano, curvas voluptuosas, un rostro angelical, magníficos muslos, y un busto que solo podía ser comparado a el de cierta Seraph en el cielo, derecho su busto era tan grande que aveces su usual uniforme de Kuoh se desabrochaba súbitamente... (Fem Issei basada en Narusawa Ryoka)

Pero aun con su look que podía ser comparado o superar a el de las dos oneesamas de Kuoh, Narusawa no era una persona popular, derecho a mucha gente le desagradaba por el simple hecho de que Narusawa era una mujer pervertida. Su pervercion solo era comparable a el de su mejor amiga Aika o también a el de los dos pervertidos de Kuoh.

Derecho era un milagro que ella y su mejor amiga Aika no hayan probado los placeres del cuerpo de una mujer al estar juntas.

Hace unas semanas Narusawa había sido introducida a el mundo sobrenatural después de que su Novia Yuma resultaba ser un ángel caído y La Haya asesinado en su primera cita. Rías Gremory la había resucitado como su peón.

Por lo que nos encontramos en la situación actual con Kokabiel.

Ahora, Narusawa tiene muchas fantasías, tiene fantasías con Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba y hasta con Gasper... Es normal después de todo Narusawa es una mujer pervertida. Una de sus fantasías es que un hombre atractivo la salve y la cargue como si ella fuera una princesa... Pero Narusawa pensó que siempre seria una fantasía, pero ahora esa fantasía se había vuelto realidad...

Un hombre rubio de ojos azules y diez alas saliendo de su espalda la cargaba en sus fuertes brazos después de salvarla de un ataque.

Pero había algo raro en el... La forma en que el la miraba a ella o mas bien la forma en que literalmente la estaba devorando con la mirada, sus ojos azules miraban todo, y digo todo, sus caderas, sus pechos, sus ojos... Sus labios, Narusawa sabia que si ella estuviera de espaldas el guapo hombre que la salvo tendría su mirada clavada en su trasero.

Había algo más... Era como si el pobrecito se hubiera contenido por mucho tiempo o como si su lujuria hubiera sido de vuelta a el después de muchos años..

'Que triste' pensó Narusawa, y al mismo tiempo quería ayudarlo... Así que Narusawa extendió sus brazos llamándolo a que viniera que se acercara hacia ella, que lo dejara envolverlo por el cuello con sus brazos. "Adelante~ tómalo como un gracias por ayudarme" Narusawa dijo dulcemente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ni un segundo después el rubio choco sus labios contra ella, esto la sorprendió un poco pero ella también regreso el beso.

Para ambos fue increíble, Narusawa sentía que sus panties comenzaban a humedecerse y como sus pezones se endurecían y también noto o mas bien sintió con un bulto chocaba contra ella a un lado de su glúteo.. Mentalmente ella soltó una risita dulce parecía que el rubio le gustaba también, así que Narusawa envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se sorprendió un poco cuando el lambió sus labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca... Narusawa no estaba mas feliz, ella felizmente saco su lengua y ambos comenzaron a besarse mas y mas, chocando sus lenguas y forcejeando con ellas. Narusawa soltó un gemido de pacer cuando sintió la lengua del rubio tratando de llegar a su garganta. 'Jijiji~ que lindo es de los que les gusta dominar igual que Rias~" Narusawa no sabia que beso había sido más increíble si el de el rubio o el de Rias.

A los lados de ellos dos, un club de los oculto tenían sus rostros ruborizados y con mocos sangrientos saliendo de sus narices.

Incluso Kokabiel que vio a su hermano que ahora tenía un aura humana en el, había algo angelical en el también, pero lo humana ganaba, también tenía un moco sangriento saliendo de su nariz.

XXXX

En un lugar en completa oscuridad y silencio, se podían escuchar cadenas moviéndose.

Dentro de una Iron Maiden cubierta de cadenas, había una mujer de pelo color blanco y ojos color rojo.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Ahh~ por fin recuerdas... Naruto~"

Lagrimas también aparecían en su rostro. "Por favor date prisa... Tu sabes que ambos le tememos a la oscuridad y a los fantasmas"

Lucifer lo sabia, solo tenía que esperar un poco mas en este lugar que le daba mucho miedo y su Nii pronto vendría por ella... Solo un poco mas.

XXXX

Tenía esta idea después de leer higschool dxd left behind (muy buen fic)

Quien es Cthugha... es un personaje de los mitos de Cuthulhu de H.P lovecraft.

Alguien puede adivinar en que personaje esta basada Lucifer.

Gracias por leer y comentar


	4. Chapter 4

Que lo disfruten...

Dentro de una pequeña casa se podían escuchar los incesables llantos de un bebe, los llantos del bebe solo se hacían mas y mas fuertes, normalmente los vecinos ya hubieran marcado a emergencias para quejarse del ruido o preocupados de que algo ocurriera en la casa, normalmente los padres del bebe ya estuvieran sobre su bebe atendiéndolo, dándole comida, cambiando su pañal o simplemente cargándolo con amor y arrullándolo para durmiera. Y eso mismo es lo que haría la joven pareja de padres de este bebe en particular, ellos estaban muy emocionados por tener a su primer hijo, derecho solo hace unas horas acababan de llegar del hospital por que solo hace unas horas su bebe había nacido dentro de este mundo, ambos padres estaban muy felices de llevar a su primer bebe a su casa y criarlo allí, en un hogar lleno de amor. Bueno todo eso fue hasta que la tragedia ocurrió y ambos padres primerizos cayeron al suelo muertos.

Por la ventanas se veía un hombre de pelo largo y alto moviéndose de un lado a otro, mientras que otro hombre se veía cargando a un bebe.

"Rizevim-sama, que hacemos con... Esto" dentro de la casa un hombre de pelo color blanco y vestidos en un traje color blanco hablo respetuosamente, en sus manos sostenía a un bebe que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas tratando en vano de salir de su agarre.

El llanto del bebe solo se hizo mas grande cuando escucho la voz del tipo que la sostenía.

El hombre que caminaba de aquí para allá o mas bien que caminaba de aquí para allá no importándole que pisara los cuerpos de las personas que acababa de asesinar, se preparaba un sándwich se detuvo por un momento justo en cima de la madre de la bebe. "Uhhh.. Eso es una bebe Euclid-kun, además creo que se llamaba Narusawa-chan~" Rizevim termino de preparar su sándwich y luego lo mordió, abriendo los ojos en deleite por lo bien que la había quedado. "Bueno yo digo que la matemos... Pero primero tenemos que extraer su sacred gear, lo que indudablemente la matara"

Euclid asistió y luego regreso a mirar a la bebe, preparándose para extraer su sacred gear.

La verdad es que ambos Devils habían tenido mucha suerte al toparse con la joven pareja que acababa de tener a su primera hija y aun mas suerte cuando sintieron que la bebe tenía un sacred gear dentro de ella y se llevaron el premio gordo cuando supieron que ese sacred gear era un Longinus, un sacred gear capaz de asesinar a dios.

Euclid se detuvo un momento. "No seria mejor llevarla con nosotros... La podríamos moldear en una arma que solo escuchara a usted"

Rizevim adoptó un pose pensativa. "¡Eso seria genial! Pero el dragón dentro de ella luchara con uñas y dientes por ella, además seria muy peligroso, indudablemente muy divertido, pero también muy peligroso si ella se enterase de que matamos a sus padres, nah.. Solo extrae su sacred gear"

"Tiene razón" nuevamente Euclid se preparó para extraer el raro sacred gear de la bebe Narusawa Hyoodo.

"Espera" y Euclid hizo eso cuando escucho la voz de su maestro. "Eso no seria divertido, además siempre eh querido saber si los humanos se retuercen como las gallinas cuando les cortas la garganta... ¡Vamos a averiguarlo! Euclid-kun por el bien de nuestra investigación córtale la garganta y luego le extraes su sacred gear~"

"Hai, Rizevim-sama" Euclid sostuvo a Narusawa por el pie dejándola colgando y con su cuello expuesto, afilo un poco sus uñas y justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir el cuello de la bebe, Euclid fue mandado varios metros hacia la pared por un puño en su rostro.

Rizevim le dio otra mordida a su sándwich y luego miro hacia tras donde su fiel sirviente había sido mandado a volar, sus ojos se abrieron en shock y tristeza cuando vio el estado de la cocina. "¡Euclid! Tu cuerpo destruyó la cocina.. Ya no podré prepararme otro sándwich..."

"Lo siento mucho Rizevim-sama" la voz de Euclid se escucho.

"Nada de lo siento, no entiendes lo importante que es no desperdiciar la comida, miles de monos mueren al año por no tener comida en sus estómagos de mono"

"Quizo decir humanos ¿Rizevim-sama?"

"Hmm, que tienen que ver los monos y los humanos..." Rizevim luego se volteo a ver a la figura que había enviado a volar a su fiel sirviente y le había clavado una lanza de luz en el estomago al mismo tiempo. "Sabes esto no es nada" Rizevim señaló la lanza de luz. "Podría quitarme esto y luego matarte a ti junto con esa bebe" una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Rizevim. "¿Pero sabes que? Voy a permitir que le cuentes a esa bebe quien mato a sus padres, de esa manera nos podremos divertir mucho cuando ella venga a buscar venganza... Euclid ya párate si, vámonos ya"

Justo así un circulo con el símbolo de Lucifer apareció debajo de Rizevim. "Nos vemos luego asesino de mi antepasado" y Rizevim desapareció, seguido por Euclid no sin antes enviarle una mirada asesina a la figura que lo golpeo.

Una armadura que ardía en brasa gruño en disgusto. "Tu no tienes ningún parentesco a ella" la figura volteo a ver a la bebe que ahora descansaba plácidamente en sus manos, no importándole que estaba a punto de morir solo hace unos segundos.

"Que voy ha hacer contigo" dijo la figura, podía llevarla a la iglesia donde seria entrenada para poder usar ese sacred gear y convertirla en una realmente valiosa aliada de la iglesia... La figura miro a los padres de la pequeña. Pero eso no seria justo, tal vez sus padres no creían en dios y no querrían que llevara una vida matando a los enemigos de dios... Así que al final decidió no hacerlo, simplemente la dejaría en un orfanato.

Pero ahora ella estaba en peligro, Rizevim sabia quien era ella, y vendría tarde o temprano por ella, el seraph que cargaba a la bebe en sus brazos conocía muy bien al demente Devil.

El seraph creo con su mano un pequeño medallón hecho de madera, tenía la forma de un sol con una espiral dentro de el, creo un hilo y luego procedió a colgárselo en el cuello.

"Espero que esto te sirva de algo" el seraph levanto un poco su muy mallugado casco y luego procedió a darle un beso en la frente a la bebe, ella se despertó inmediatamente y río un poco, al escuchar su risa el seraph también hizo lo mismo. Luego desplegó sus doce alas y salió volando de la casa.

XXXX

Venelana Gremory suspiro irritada al escuchar a su querida hija argumentar con Riser sobre como ella no se iba a casar con él no importaba que... Normalmente este tipo de cosas las hubiera hecho Grayfia, pero debido a unos asuntos ella no podía venir a supervisar a estos dos. A si que la tarea cayó sobre Venelana.

Ella a un no podía creer lo tonta que estaba siendo su hija, por que Rias no podía entender que no importaba si ella se casaba con Riser o no. Ella era la heredera del clan Gremory, mientras que Riser era el segundo hijo de los Phoenix, su hermano mayor era mucho más competente que el para liderar el pilar Phoenix. Riser no tenía ningún poder sobre ella, el no podía hacerle nada a ella, el no podía obligarla a dormir en su cama estuvieran casados o no. Claro siempre podía obligarla, pero lo único que el joven imbecil Phoenix se ganaría serian unos muy enojados Zeoticus y Sirchzes que le arrancarían las entrañas por la boca.

Venelana también había tenido un matrimonio arreglado con Zeoticus, pero a diferencia de Riser, Zeoticus había sido muy amable con ella, el sabia que Lord Belial lo destruiría si se portaba mal con ella. Venelana no amaba de ninguna manera a Zeoticus, a ella le podía importar menos que le pudiera pasar a el, si el repentinamente desapareciera Venelana no se molestaría en siquiera buscarlo. A Venelana solo le importaban sus hijos, ella amaba a sus hijos, pero los dos solo fueron productos de noches de extrema borrachera donde Venelana lo podía ver claramente a el y no a Zeoticus, aparte de esas dos ocasiones, Venelana no le gustaba estar con Zeoticus, ella prefería pasar la noche en compañía de su Harem hecho solamente de mujeres muy bellas, derecho Venelana tenía un fetiche por los miembros de la iglesia y ángeles caídos... Su harem se componía enteramente de ellos.

Mucha gente veía en Venelana una persona amable, comprensiva y servicial... Pero este no siempre había sido el caso, si a Rias le dijeran que su madre era una loca que le gustaba bañarse en las entrañas de sus enemigos, Rias diría que eso es imposible, su madre era una mujer buena. Bueno ese seria el caso de la Venelana de hoy, pero en épocas de la gran guerra y guerra civil Devil, Venelana era una loca que le gustaba bañarse en las entrañas de sus enemigos.

Ella era una guerrera agresiva que amaba el olor de la sangre, la mierda y la orina cuando se mezclan en un campo de batalla donde solo había gritos de dolor y lloriqueos llamando a su madres. Solo de recordar las carnicerías diarias de la gran guerra Venelana se sentía extasiada, un sentimiento comparable como cuando se pone a pensar en el.

Solo de pensar en el a Venelana le daban ganas de tocarse a si misma...

Pero este no era momento de hacerlo, ya habría tiempo de hacerlo con su harem mas tarde, ahora mismo tenía que hacer que estos jóvenes se comportaran.

"Riser..." Venelana hablo con voz baja y una sonrisa en su rostro, ganándose la atención de todos en la sala. "Por favor compórtate quieres.., eres el mayor no, ya estas grande como para intimidar a los niños"

A Riser se le pusieron las mejillas color rosa al olor a Venelana.

Rias que estaba a punto de reírse, se detuvo al escuchar a su madre. "Rias compórtate, nunca serás una cabeza de clan adecuada si sigues sin saber nada del matrimonio arreglado entre tu y este niño"

Rias también bajó su cabeza avergonzada.

"No entiendo como es que ustedes su padres permiten que Rias se case con el" Venelana escucho la dulce voz de el nuevo peón de su hija.

Venelana aun tiene problemas para asimilar el tamaño del busto del peón de su hija, era solo comparable a la hermana de el.

Venelana volteo a ver a Narusawa, no sin antes pensar, '¿esas son reales?' Viendo un poco celosa su busto. "Querida...-¡!" Venelana no había visto apropiadamente a Narusawa, fue su puro y más absoluto shock cuando vio el medallón de madera que tenía colgado en su cuello...

'¡No puede ser!' Ella había visto ese medallón solo una vez en su vida y una segunda vez si cuentas esta ahora mismo, la primera vez que encontró el medallón fue cuando ella peleo contra una caballero muy muy muy poderosa, que estaba bajo la protección y la tutela del el olvidado quinto seraph del cielo.

Y esa caballero no era ni mas ni menos que Arthuria Pendragon reina de Inglaterra, líder de los Caballeros de la mesa redonda, blandía la legendaria excalibur y había matado a los dos señores Belcebú y Astaroth originales en combate... Al mismo tiempo. Por supuesto esa fue su ultima legendaria hazaña.

Venelana se quedo callada viendo ese medallón, su imagen de mujer perfecta rota por varios segundos, cosa que no paso inapercibido para los demás en la sala, luego de varios segundos y antes de que nadie pudiera moverse, Venelana estaba peligrosamente frente a Narusawa viéndola directamente a los ojos.

"Querida, de donde sacaste este medallón... No me mientas..." Venelana hablo señalando el medallón y sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Narusawa.

Rias estaba verdaderamente tensa y preocupada ahora mismo.

Muy lindamente Narusawa se llevo su dedo a su barbilla. "Hmm, ni idea, lo tengo desde que tengo consciencia, las personas del orfanato me dijeron que lo tenía cuando me llevaron al orfanato"

"Niña no tienes ni idea de que es lo que llevas puesto ¿verdad?" Venelana ahora estaba incrédula viendo a Narusawa.

"Jijiji~" Narusawa se llevo sus manos detrás de la espalda y dio una voltereta, luego termino volviendo a ver a Venelana con un guiño. "Claro que no~"

Venelana parpadeo varias veces.

"Mama, que es ese medallón" Rias pregunto, ahora su atención en su peón, a decir verdad ella se sentía un poco incomoda siempre que lo veía, era como ver una cruz o algo así, lo mismo pasaba con los demás miembros del club, incluso Riser.

"Hmm, es el medallón de un seraph del cielo, indicando que la persona que lo lleva esta bajo la protección de dicho seraph" Venelana respondió examinando detenidamente el medallón.

Rias sintió un nudo en la garganta. Si ese seraph se entera de que una persona bajo su protección fue re encarnada en una Devil entonces ella estaría metida en muchos problemas.

Ravel quien hasta ahora estaba callada viendo el intercambio de palabras entre Riser y Rias, decidió hablar su atención en el medallón, ella era una fanática de la historia así que quería saber a que seraph le pertenecía ese símbolo, Ravel no conoce que el sol sea asociado a ningún seraph del cielo. "Venelana-sama, desconozco a que seraph se le asocie con ese símbolo"

"Por supuesto que lo desconoces, el mundo humano se olvido completamente de el, salvo algunos exorcistas como Griselda que oran por el" dijo Venelana.

Todos tragaron saliva al escuchar el nombre de Griselda, ellos sabían quien era ella y por que era temida.

"Y el mundo sobrenatural esta empezando a olvidarse de el también. Bueno el es el quinto Seraph del cielo"

Todos creyeron que habían escuchado mal, el cielo solo tenía cuatro Seraphs que representan los puntos cardinales.

"Así es, el cielo tiene cinco Seraphs, no, no es uno de los tres bastardos o la idiota. Derecho comparado con lo que él ha hecho y lo que han hecho ellos, me sorprende como es que se olvidaron completamente de el"

Ravel no podía contener sus ganas de saber mas de el. "P-pero quien es el" Ravel tenía tantas preguntas para Venelana, pero solo se le ocurrió preguntar eso.

"Bueno en primer lugar fue quien nació en segundo lugar, lo que significa que es el mayor ahora mismo, su aprendiz mato a dos de los Maou originales y el solo eliminó a diez de los pilares Devils originales"

Rias sintió que el nudo en su garganta se hacía más y más apretado al escuchar lo que su madre estaba diciendo, si... si esa cosa venia tras ella que iba a hacer Rias.

"Además durante la etapa final de la guerra, durante una situación que el cielo tuvo" Venelana no les iba a revelar que fue durante esa situación que dios murió, ellos lo sabrían tarde o temprano pero no de ella. "Durante esa situación, el cielo quedó completamente indefenso, estaban tan expuestos que realmente estaban a unas hordas y una masacre de la completa extinción..." Venelana se comenzó abrazar el cuerpo. "Awwww... aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, estaba bañada completamente en sangre de ángeles, y aún había cientos, miles por los que matar.. Lo mejor de todo era ver sus caras de incredulidad y luego como se torcían a una de dolor cuando los destruía" Venelana tenía la cara roja y exhalaba vapor.

Rias veía con incredulidad a su madre. No sabia que pensar de ella ahora mismo.

Ravel pro fin entendió por que su madre le advirtió a ella y a su hermano de no hacerla enojar bajo ningún motivo.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Venelana, al mismo tiempo sus ojos se oscurecieron completamente. "El se quedo atrás mientras todos los Ángeles huían, por una, una completa hora el estuvo peleando contra hordas y hordas de Devils y ángeles caídos, su armadura se abollo completamente, lucho como un loco" la sonrisa de Venelana se amplió mas, ahora se podían ver sus pezones endurecidos a travez de su vestido. "Un hermoso loco... Lucho y lucho hasta que por fin lo pudieron poner en sus rodillas y justo cuando estaban a punto de matarlo... E-eso a-apareció"

Aunque sus ojos seguían oscurecidos se podían ver lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, ahora se abrazaba su cuerpo de una forma como si estuviera asustada y los pequeños temblores en su cuerpo probaban que realmente estaba asustada.

En la sala todos se preguntaban que podía haber aparecido para que la loca que estaba frente a ellos se pudiera asustar tanto. Narusawa no dijo nada, simplemente camino lentamente hacia ella y la envolvió en un abrazo, Venelana lo regreso y no podía estar más agradecida con ella ahora mismo.

"Recuerdo.. R-recuerdo que bajo del cielo, una llama, una espantosa llama hecha de apéndices, tentáculos y ojos por todos lados... Y-y-y-yo g-grite como nunca antes había gritado... Quería a mi mami y a mi papi, gritaba su nombre, quería que vinieran a salvarme de esa cosa, a mi lado había- todos gritaban, mis gritos se ahogaban junto a los de ello l-luego uno de sus ojos se posó en mi y solo en mi..." Venelana a un lo recuerda vívidamente. "Me orine encima y me estaba ahogando en mis propios vomitos, quería morir cuando eso puso su ojo, s-sus ojos sobre mi" Venelana apretó mas a Narusawa y soltó un sollozo al final... "Uno de esos tentáculos se acercó a mi p-p-para tomarme y tragarme c-como lo estaba haciendo c-c-con muchos otros" Venelana apretó tan fuerte a Narusawa que a ella le comenzó a doler.

Rias no tenía ni idea de que su madre tuviera una experiencia a si, ella no se podía imaginar que clase de cosa bajo del cielo para romperla de esa manera. Akeno estaba temblando ligeramente al escuchar a Venelana. Koneko quería salir de la habitación ella quería gritarle a Venelana que se detuviera que la estaba asustando. Kiba simplemente se dedicaba a escuchar a si como Riser y cada miembro de su nobleza. Ravel tenía lagrimas en los ojos al ver a Venelana.

"Y entonces el apareció..." Como si Venelana hubiera sacado fuerzas de algo mas, ella soltó a Narusawa, una verdadera sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una sonrisa lagrimosa pero honesta. "Aun lo recuerdo, el corto el tentáculo de eso con su espadón... Luego me tomo en su brazos, me levanto como si fuera una princesa y me dijo "Venelana-chan no llores, no te preocupes yo te protegeré no importa que.. ¿Ne? Te lo prometo y nunca rompo una promesa, ya no llores una mujer como tu no debería tener lagrimas en sus ojos" eso fue lo que me dijo y yo solo me quede ahí asintiendo tontamente a lo que me dijo.

Las chicas se llevaron sus manos a su bocas, ojos rojos tratando de no llorar, lo que acababa de decir Venelana parecía salido de un cuento de hadas que a todas les gustaba leer.

"¡No me importa si todas las estrellas en el cielo son como tu! ¡Voy a detenerte y luego luchare contra todos, incluso si cada estrella en el cielo es mi enemiga!" "Eso fue lo que él le grito a eso y eso se rió... Creo que era una risa parecía una risa "¡incluso si me derrotas otro como yo sé levantara para oponerse a ti! ¡Te demostrara que todas las luces en el cielo solo son estrellas!" El grito, era como si estuvieran hablando... Con eso ultimo y sin nada mas que su espadón el se lanzó contra eso, con solo una pequeñita esperanza de vencerlo..." Venelana tenía la misma sonrisa tonta en su rastro.

Todos los demás seguían escuchando el cuento de Venelana como si fueran niños pequeños.

"Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue como el era ahogado en llamas, grite su nombre con todas mis fuerzas.. Pero todo estaba demasiado caliente y me desmaye, cuando desperté solo supe que de alguna manera el logro derrotarlo..." Ahora Venelana no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro y sus ojos parecían solo contenían tristeza.

Nadie dijo nada por varios segundos, lo que acaban de escuchar los tenía sin palabras.

"Ese medallón que tienes es su símbolo... El es representado como el sol con una espiral que se traga todo en el centro, la madera también se le suele asociar con el, en muy raras ocasiones la ha usado... Narusawa ese medallón también se puede usar para llamarlo..."

Ahora si todos estaban en un shock, el medallón que tenía Narusawa podía invocar a un Seraph del cielo...

"Te daré todo lo que tengo... Todo, solo dame ese medallón, seré tu prostituta personal si a si lo deseas, me podrás exhibir en publico como si fuera tu juguete personal, te daré mi harem... Solo dame ese medallón" Venelana literalmente le estaba rogando a Narusawa.

Narusawa le veía a los ojos, ella seguía abrasándola, incluso cuando Venelana ya la había soltado, enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Venelana. "N-no puedo, nunca me he separado de el, es lo único que me conecta a mi pasado a mis padres... Perdón"

Venelana se sentía triste al escuchar a Narusawa, pero no podía culparla, así que comenzó a acariciar su cabeza. "Ere muy inteligente, hubieras tomado la decisión más tonta de tu vida.. Ese medallón también concede una suerte increíble a su portador... Incluso tu siendo huérfana vives muy cómodamente verdad"

Eso era cierto, Narusawa nunca vivió mal o tuvo habré en su vida, era casi como si le cayera dinero del cielo, cuando tenía habré ella se encontraba dinero en el suelo o se ganaba la lotería o ganaba en cualquier juego de azar que hubiera, incluso se gano si departamento en una rifa donde participó todos en la ciudad.

"Pero aún así... De verdad quiero darle las gracias por lo que hizo..." Venelana no lo había vuelto a ver desde que peleo contra eso. "Por varo déjame invocarlo" Venelana no espero por la respuesta de Narusawa, le arrebató el medallón a Narusawa, puso un poco de magia sobre el medallón y lo arrojó al suelo.

Cuando el medallón toco el suelo, un flash color café destello en la habitación, y luego toda la habitación fue inundada por doce alas color blanco que están quemándose.

Venelana lo vio, y no pudo evitar soltar lagrimas de alegría y tristeza... Con esa apariencia lo dejo su pelea contra esa cosa, no como si a ella le importaba de todos modos.

XXXX

Nop Lucifer esta basada en Irisviel Von Einzbeirn de Fate con su vestido de los cielos (así se llama su traje lol)

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	5. Chapter 5

Que lo disfruten...

"Naruto"

Sona fue tras el, después del asalto verbal que sufrió a manos de la Nobleza de Rias y de Riser.

"Naruto"

Sona lo volvió a llamar, pero él seguía avanzando, con la cabeza para abajo y los hombros temblorosos. Sona solo podía ver su espalda pero ella sabia que él seguía llorando, silenciosamente, pero llorando.

"Detente Naruto"

Sona lo hizo de nuevo, pero él seguía hacia delante quien sabe hacia donde.

Naruto abrió la puerta del club para lo paranormal y salió del edifico, sin importarle o notar que afuera estaba lloviendo, él siguió avanzando mientras las gotas de agua fría.

"Naruto detente, ¡tomaras un resfriado!" A Sona tampoco le importó salir a afuera mientras llovía, no le interesaba si ella o si su uniforme se mojaran, ahora mismo solo quería que sus palabras lo alcanzarán, que ella lo alcanzará. Pero Naruto no se detenía seguía caminando contra la lluvia.

Sona tuvo suficiente, corrió hacia él y lo tomo de su mano. "Te dije que te detuvieras.."

Finalmente el lo hizo, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente se quedaron ahí mojándose en la lluvia, sus uniformes ya estaban empapados y pegados a sus cuerpos.

"Sona"

Sona alzo ambas cejas cuando lo escucho, normalmente era Sona-chan, cosa que Sona se molestaba cuando la llamaba a si por que ella normalmente era una mujer seria, Naruto pensaba que cuando la llamaba a si a ella le molestaba y no había nada mejor que hacer a Sona fruncir el ceño. Pero lo que no sabia Naruto es que Sona estaba mintiendo cuando le pedía que no la llamara así, Sona amaba que Naruto la llamara de esa manera tan cariñosa, pero ella no lo demostraba, tenía una reputación que mantener.

"¿De verdad soy un monstruo?"

Sona no era una persona que dejaba llevarse por sus emociones, ella era lógica, siempre analizaba las cosas con calma y fríamente, siempre con un rostro frío y ojos afilados, esa era Sona. Así que ella realmente no sabia que contestar ahora mismo, por supuesto ella le podría traer hechos, evidencias y demostrarle que no había manera de que el fuera un monstruo, pero eso no serviría de nada, ahora mismo Naruto necesitaba una respuesta emocional.

Naruto sintió un golpe en su pecho. Cuando miro hacia abajo, vio los ojos violeta de Sona, solo había preocupación por el en ellos, ella lo abrazo, recargando su barbilla en su pecho y viéndolo a los ojos. Naruto se olvido por un momento de todo lo que había pasado con Akeno y la demás por un momento al ver a Sona, no es todos los días que alguien ve esa faceta de Sona.

"No... No eres ningún monstruo, eres el chico mas amable que jamás haya conocido. No hay manera de que seas un monstruo" Sona de verdad le decía cada palabra con sinceridad. Sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rosas cuando Naruto la envolvió también en un abrazo y recargo su cabeza en sus hombros.

Los dos se quedaron ahím en un confortable silencio, las gotas cayendo sobre los dos.

"Vamos a resfriarnos" dijo Sona en un voz baja.

"Hmmn" fue lo único que Naruto dijo.

Aunque ambos estaban bajo la fría lluvia, ambos no podían evitar sentirse que tenían una pequeña fogata frente a ellos, una tibia fogata.

Finalmente Sona activo un circulo de teletrasportacion y ambos desaparecieron de ahí. Solo para aparecer en el pequeño apartamento de Sona.

Pero aún así ninguno de los dos se movió.

"Por qué haces esto Sona.. Así no eres tu normalmente" preguntó el.

"Te amo" Sona respondió sin darle mucha importancia a la situación, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, lo primero que dijo y lo que de verdad sentía. Desde que era pequeña siempre había visto a Naruto y solo a el, simplemente había algo que la atraía hacia el.

Todo el lugar cayó en un sepulcral silencio.

La mente de Sona por fin registro lo que había dicho, sangre comenzó a correr hacia sus mejillas, haciendo que sus mejillas ganaran un lindo rubor en ellas.

Naruto capturó sus labios con los suyos.

Sona abrió sus ojos en shock, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y todo procesamiento en su mente se detuvo súbitamente. Para ella se sentía bien y cerró sus ojos. Solo se quedaron ahí por varios segundos. Pero Sona ahora quería más así que abrió su boca y Naruto hizo lo mismo, de esa manera comenzó una pelea, las lenguas comenzaron a luchar y los labios fueron mordidos solo para que las bocas se volvieran a enlazar.

Sona sentía que se derretía en el beso.. Se sentía muy bien, su mente estaba en blanco y su corazón latía rápidamente, solo estaban ella y el hombre con el que siempre había querido estar, por fin su fantasía mas anhelada se hacia realidad, ella de verdad no quería despertar por que todo parecía un sueño.

Por fin separaron sus bocas para poder respirar.

Sus bocas seguían conectadas por un hilo de saliva.

"Y-yo pensé que te caía mal, actúo bastante similar a tu hermana después de todo" dijo el viéndola a los ojos.

Sona estaba muy sorprendida, los ojos y ese rostro que normalmente eran de un hombre bobo y que actuaba como bufón, ahora están llenos de seriedad y sabiduría, era como si el estuviera usando su verdadera cara, Sona estaba segura de que nunca nadie esperaría algo así de Naruto, era como si solo le dejara ver esa faceta a ella y eso le encantaba. Ahora mismo Sona podía restregarle en la cara a cualquiera que solo ella conocía a Naruto.

Sona enterró su rostro en su pecho, y movió su cabeza de un lado para otro.ñ

"Ya veo..." Naruto dijo seriamente.

"..."

"¿Naruto es lo que creo que es lo que esta golpeando mi vientr-.. Mi estomago?" Desde que comenzó el beso Sona sintió algo contra su vientre, pero no lo había tomado mucha importancia.

Naruto comenzó a sudar. "J-jaja, soy un hombre sano después de todo"

Sona lo abrazo con mas fuerza.

"Es normal, y-y-yo pienso mucho en ti..."

Sona puso mas fuerza en su abrazo.

"Pero siempre te imaginaba con el uniforme de la escuela mojado... Pegado a todo tu cuerpo"

Huesos tronando se pudieron escuchar y Naruto grito de dolor.

Pero luego Sona llevo su mano hacia abajo y comenzó a tocar el bulto.

Naruto pego un saltito pero no dijo absolutamente nada, ahora sentía su corazón en su garganta.

Sona bajo su cierre y luego metió su mano. Solo para que el miembro de Naruto saliera súbitamente de el.

Sona comenzó a masajearlo con su mano, por fuera ella se veía bastante tranquila pero por dentro ella tenía un tumulto en su cabeza, de verdad esto estaba pasando, era lo único que se preguntaba ella ahora mismo.

"¡Hya!" Sona soltó un gritito cuando sintió la mano de Naruto en su zona íntima y como su mano comenzó a frotarla y poco a poco pero seguro sus panties comenzaban a caerse de entre sus piernas.

"Basta ya, no puedo soportarlo más"

"Qu-" fue todos lo que Sona alcanzó a decir cuando derrepente Naruto la levanto de sus trasero, por puro instinto Sona metió sus manos dentro de los brazos de Naruto y lo abrazo por sus hombros. Su shock fue mayor cuando sintió a Naruto tocando la entrada de su vagina que ahora estaba bañada en sus propios líquidos. "De verdad vamos a h-hacer esto" preguntó Sona.

"No quieres" el dijo.

"No es eso, es que, es que... Es que.. ¿M-me lo prometes? estarás conmigo" Sona pregunto.

"Te lo prometo y jamás eh roto una promesa"

Sona no tuvo tiempo de nada por que Naruto la empalo súbitamente.

"¡Huaaa!" La espalda y cabeza Sona se hicieron hacia atrás, algunas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos ella enterró sus uñas dentro de Naruto. Solo fue un dolor inicial y luego se sintió muy bien tenerlo dentro, era increíble tener el tibio casi caliente pene de Naruto dentro de ella.

El comenzó a moverse no rápidamente si no despacio.

Sona volvió a enterrar sus rostro en su pecho, sus panties todavía colgando de su pierna derecha, ella gemía cada vez que Naruto enterraba todo sus ser dentro de ella. "M-mas rápido, se- ¡Hmnm! Se- siente muy- ¡jaaaa! ¡Muy bien!" Era mucho mejor que cuando ella lo hacia ella sola, era mucho mejor, una de sus fantasías más íntimas se estaba cumpliendo ahora mismo.

"N-no... Querrá hacerlo despacio... Quiero hacerte mía de esta manera" Naruto contesto.

"Idiota.." Fue todo lo que ella susurro antes de besarlo.

Así fue despacio todo lo que duro, hasta que el se vino dentro de ella y ella lo hizo también.

Los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos.

"Te amo" dijo Naruto viéndola a los ojos.

"Idiota" dijo ella mientras volvía a enlazar sus labios.

...

Después de eso lo habían estado haciendo en todas partes, todo el tiempo que podían. Sin protección...

Cierto día cuando los dos estaban durmiendo en la cama de Sona. Naruto sintió que ella se levanto repentinamente y corrió hacia el baño, Naruto lo temo mucho importancia Sona había estado vomitando por varios días ya, estaba enferma o algo así, además después de que hoy fue una particular muy larga noche donde Sona lo había dejado seco Naruto solo quería dormir.

Naruto perdió la noción del tiempo y no supo cuando Sona se volvió a meter en la cama. Naruto se dio la vuelta para abrazarla y verla.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que algo pasaba por que Sona no dejaba de verlo a los ojos.

"Pasa algo" el pregunto un poco asustado.

"Naruto... No me ha bajado" dijo Sona seriamente.

Naruto parpadeo varias veces. "¿Uhh?

"Estoy vomitando... Y acabo de hacerme una prueba..."

Naruto sentía que su corazón se le iba salir del pecho ahora mismo.

Sona trago saliva. "Estoy embarazada..."

Hubo un silencio por varios segundos.

Sona no supo cuando fue que Naruto se levanto y la levanto a ella al mismo tiempo y comenzó a dar vueltas en la cama tomándola de las caderas.

"¡Vamos a ser padres! ¡Voy hacer papa!"

Sona sabia que era el sueño de Naruto tener su propia familia... Sona también estaba increíblemente feliz de tener su hijo con el hombre al que amaba que incluso también soltaba ahora mismo lagrimas de pura felicidad.

Pero muy dentro de Sona ella tenía miedo... Ella sabia que habría problemas cuando el mundo se enterara de que los dos tendrían un hijo...

XXXX

Uhh... espero que le haya gustado la segunda parte...

Esperen por la tercera y última parte de esta idea... Y luego después de subir otra idea. Haré votaciones para saber cual de todas ustedes quieren que realice..

Saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

Crossover- Naruto, dark souls, dxd, game of thrones.

Zeoticus Stark Señor de Invernalia, cabeza de la familia Stark y guardián del Norte, era un hombre paciente de pocas palabras, serio y frío, todo esto era bien descrito con su apodo "el lobo silencioso", Zeoticus era un hombre que valoraba el honor sobre todas las cosas como muchos de los norteños de Westeros.

A su edad Zeoticus había visto y participado en dos guerras e incontables batallas, la rebelión de su mejor amigo por no de decir hermano Robert Baratheon contra la casa Targareyan y el rey demente, después las invasiones a las islas de los Ironborn (nacidos del hierro) cuando su gobernante se declaró Rey de dichas islas y Riverrun, además de muchas otras batallas, piratas que asolaban las costas del norte, salvajes de más allá de la montaña e incluso intento de rebeliones en su propio dominio. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices después de tanta pelea, Zeoticus no le gustaba para nada pelear, derecho muchas veces se sentía sucio y triste por haber derramado tanta sangre y al mismo tiempo se sentía decepcionando con sigo mismo.

Pero había una cosa o mejor dicho varias cosas donde Zeoticus se sentía inmensamente orgulloso, esas cosas que eran como luz en una vida de perpetua oscuridad... Su familia, la única cosa que Zeoticus podía sentirse realmente orgulloso.

Su esposa Venelana Tully, ahora Stark. Al principio era un matrimonio arreglado, un matrimonio para pudieran contar con los ejércitos de Riverrun comandados por Hoster Tully lord señor de todas las tierras de Rivelands. Zeoticus podía decir que su matrimonio era uno sin amor... Pero todo eso cambio con los años ahora el de verdad estaba perdidamente enamorado de su esposa y el sabia que ella también lo estaba de el.

Sus mayores orgullos del señor de Invernalia... Sus hijos e hijas.

Sirchzers Stark, el joven amable y prodigio de su casa y además su heredero por ser su primogénito, Sirchzers era talentoso con la espada y el arco además aunque tenía una mente simple, Zeoticus sabia que si hijo estaba muy por lejos de ser tonto p, tal vez un poco ingenuo y juguetón.

Su primogénita, Rias Stark, una hermosa mujer y bastante lista y manipulativa aunque ella todavía no se había dado cuenta de esto, lamentablemente el genio de Rias dejaba de brillar por que ella soñaba demasiado en el romanticismo de los Caballeros rescatando princesas de altas torres custodiadas por dragones, cuentos de guerreros y héroes y sus aventuras, además de siempre leer libros y esos pequeños libros de dibujos llamados mangas... Su hija aveces incluso era catalogada como idiota, pero eso era solo por que Rias casi nunca dejaba salir su verdadero genio.

Luego estaba Millicas Stark, su hijo mas joven bueno con el arco y su mente, le encantaba trepar por los muros y las torres, además tenía una mente para construir cosas, Zeoticus sabia que tal vez Millicas era la segunda venida de Bran el constructor.

Su hija menor Arya Stark, una pequeña que no se comportaba para nada como una dama de una familia como los Stark, Zeoticus amaba a Arya por que se parecía demasiado a su hermana Lyanna Stark, Zeoticus sabia que Arya tenía la sangre de lobo corriendo por sus venas, ella quería vivir aventuras.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante... El bastardo de Zeoticus, Issei Nieve... O eso era lo que todo el mundo pensaba... Zeoticus amaba a Issei por igual, el también parecía un Stark de ojos café pero su pelo era rojo igual de brillante que todos los demás Stark... Issei tenía la misma edad que Sirchzers, además de ser igual o incluso mejor espadachín que el, Issei además era un pervertido, pero también era un tipo de buen corazón. Si solo su esposa pudiera ver esto también.

Ahora mismo Zeoticus se encontraba encabezando una columna que regresaba de nuevo a Invernalia, se había encontrado un desertor de la guardia de la noche, como todos desertores de la guardia tenían que ser ejecutados, y los Stark tienen que ejecutarlos personalmente... A Zeoticus no le gustaba pero su familia lo hacía desde siempre.

Zeoticus miraba a sus hijos, había traído a Sirchzers y a Issei también a Rias que insistió en venir. Al principio Zeoticus se negó, pero luego pensó que tal vez esta sería la oportunidad perfecta de demostrarle a Rias que el mundo no era como lo pintaban los demás, Zeoticus no tenía ni idea si había funcionado o no, por que su hija jugaba y charlaba alegremente con sus Hermanos. Viéndolos Zeoticus no podía evitar no sonreír... Para los lobos lo mas importante era la familia y el estaba seguro de que sus hijos lo sabían.

Zeoticus estaba tan absorto viendo a sus hijos riendo que no veía al frente.

"¡Lord Stark Mire!" Theon Greyjoy heredero de la familia Greyjoy de los Ironborn grito señalando hacia el frente, el también estaba charlando con sus hijos, Theon era el Escudero de Zeoticus, Zeoticus no podía evitar sentirse mal por el, Theon había sido alejado de su hogar solo por su padre se rebeló contra Robert.

Zeoticus puso su mirada al frente solo para suspirar, Zeoticus asintió con la cabeza a los dos guardias que iban a su lado, ellos entendieron el mensaje inmediatamente, los dos le dieron una patada a sus caballos y se acercaron rápidamente.

"Padre ¿que esta pasando?" Rias pregunto, sus hijos ya se habían acercado a el, junto con la columna de guardias que faltan. Theon señaló hacia el frente contestando la pregunta. Rias se llevo ambas manos a su boca.

Ahí frente a ellos, en el camino, sobresalía una mano humana, el cuerpo seguramente estaba enterrado bajo metros de nieve.

"Pobre bastardo.. Seguramente se congelo" Theon dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Uno de los dos guardias rápidamente tomo la mano y de un solo jalón saco el cuerpo, el otro guardia lo ayudo a sostenerlo.

Zeoticus no pudo si no levantar una ceja, el muerto que seguramente murió congelado llevaba una armadura de caballero, una armadura muy maltratada pero una armadura que solo se podía costear una familia con dinero. (Lleva puesta la armadura completa de los Caballeros caídos de dark souls 3)

"¿Que hace un caballero tan al norte?" Sirchzers pregunto.

"Lo que queda de uno más bien..." Comentó Issei, pero rápidamente se cayó cuando su padre lo volteo a ver con una mirada de reprocho.

Los Caballeros solo eran entrenados al sur de Westeros, el norte tenía caballería norteña que era su equivalente.

Al verlo bien Zeoticus no pudo evitar preguntarse si así de alto era el nuevo jefe de los Dhoraki que Robert comentaba en las cartas que enviaba... El tipo muerto era bastante alto, fácilmente era mas grande que los guardias que lo cargaban por los hombros, tal vez era igual de grande que Hodor.

"¡L-Lord Stark!" Uno de los guardias grito. "Creo que esta vivo"

La figura se comenzó a moverse tratando de de safarse de los guardias, los guardias lo soltaron y el tipo cayo de rodillas sosteniéndose con sus manos, comenzó a toser violentamente al mismo tiempo. Después de dejarlo toser y cuando el tipo se levanto con un poco de esfuerzo Zeoticus decidió hablar.

"Disculpe Ser, ¿pero quién es usted? ¿Que hace tan al norte de Westeros? ¿De qué parte de Westeros viene?"

El tipo se le quedo viendo durante varios segundos y luego comenzó a voltear a su alrededores frenéticamente, se llevo sus manos hacia su casco y se lo quito de un golpe arrojándolo al suelo sin importarle nada.

Zeoticus alzo una ceja al ver su rostro. '¿Un Lannister?' Fue lo que el se preguntó por qué el desconocido caballero era tenía ojos color azul y pelo color rubio bastante parecido a las personas que viven al este en Castery Rock.

"¿Nieve?" Dijo el rubio. "¿Este es el mundo pintado de Aramis? No.. Ahora se llama el mundo pintado de Arandiel, o tal vez estoy en el Valle Boreal."

"¿Ser?" Zeoticus volvió a llamarlo.

El rubio lo noto por primera vez y solo se quedo mirando no solamente a el si no a toda la caravana que iba de regreso a Invernalia.

Pasaron varios segundo y nadie dijo nada.

"Que extraño.." Murmuro el rubio. "¿No van a intentar atacarme? Hace mucho tiempo que no encuentro a tantas uhh... ¿Personas? Juntas y no intentan matarme"

"No tenemos ninguna intención de hacerte daño, pero no dudaremos en atacar si tu pretendes atacarnos" Zeoticus dijo con toda seriedad.

"Uhh.. Ser, acaso usted no tiene frío" preguntó Rias bastante curiosa al ver al extraño caballero frente a ella.

"Hm... Si si tengo frío pero es soportable, antes no solía sentir nada, pero desde que consigue las coronas de los cuatro reyes de antaño pude volver a sentir como cualquier humano normal... Pero no sirve de nada cuando no hay nada que disfrutar, ¡ajajaa!" El rubio comenzó a reír.

Todos los demás solo lo veían con ceños fruncidos.

"¿De qué parte de Westeros es usted Ser? Dorne, alto jardín tal vez o el vale" para Rias era obvio que el rubio era un caballero, ningún plebeyo se podía pagar una armadura así aunque estuviera dañada.

"Nah, estoy seguro de es un Ironborn, mira el su saco, aunque esta gastado sin duda parece que viene de las islas" Issei comentó, había algo de mérito en su comentario, los Caballeros de las islas solían usar armaduras negras sobre sacos color gris.

"Nunca eh escuchado hablar de ninguno de esos lugares my Lady. No recuerdo donde nací o de donde soy.. Pero la ultima vez que estuve en algún lugar fue en el reino de Lothric" contesto el rubio.

"¿Lothric? Jamás escuchado de ese lugar." Dijo Sirchzers.

Los demás tampoco habían escuchado de algún reino llamado Lothric.

"De verdad, tal vez Andor Londor, Dranglelic o Astora alguno de esos reinos les suena familiar."

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros mientras trataban de recordar de algún lugar que se llamara si, pero nadie parecía saber nada.

"¿Cual es su nombre Ser?" Preguntó Zeoticus.

"Hmm, ¿mi nombre? Estoy seguro de que era Naruto."

Naruto, ese era un nombre bastante extraño, fue lo que todos pensaron en ese momento.

"Bueno, Ser Naruto permítame ofrecerle la hospitalidad mía y de mi familia, ahora mismo nos dirigimos a Invernalia, tal vez pueda orientarse mejor allí" Zeoticus no iba a dejar que este pobre caballero se muriera de frío.

"¿De verdad haría eso mi Lord?, ¿pero Invernalia no esta maldita o los residentes o intentarán atacarnos?" Naruto preguntó con toda sinceridad e inocencia.

Los demás se rieron.

"Le aseguro Ser que nadie en Invernalia lo atacara a menos que usted los agrada primero" Zeoticus comentó entre risas.

"Si es así, entonces tomare su oferta mi Lord."

"Me llamo Zeoticus por cierto"

XXXX

Naruto estaba feliz, no, ponerlo a si seria pequeño, el estaba en un extasías completo.

El recuerda cuando estaba encerrado en una prision muy al norte y como un caballero de Astora lo rescato de su celda, solo para después contarle de una profecía... Naruto viajo por todo Anor Londo acabando a todos y todos lo que se pusieran en su camino, solo para después derrotar al señor de la luz solar y volver a encender la primera llama.

Pero después Naruto volvió a despertar, solo para darse cuenta de que habían pasado quien sabe cuantos años desde que el encendió la primera llama nuevamente evitando una era de oscuridad... Naruto volvió a acabar con todos y todos, reunió las almas de los señores y volvió a encender la primera llama...

Solo para después despertar nuevamente, lo volvieron a llamar ahora como un campeón de ceniza, reunir a los señores que se negaban a enlazar la primera llama para así continuar la edad del fuego... Pero esta vez Naruto se dio cuanta de los mismo que ellos, enlazar la primera llama nuevamente no iba a resolver nada, la llama estaba agotada ya no podía seguir mas. Así que Naruto decidió dejarla morir y dejar que la oscuridad devorará todo el mundo.

Extrañamente se sintió que era lo correcto, Naruto aprendió que la oscuridad cuando no estaba en un estado caótico, la oscuridad significaba paz y tranquilidad, era como si todas las cosas se fueran a dormir, así que Naruto tomo a la guardia de fuego y regreso a su tumba junto con ella, los dos se echaron ahí y simplemente durmieron...

Ahora Naruto en su felicidad sabia que el había hecho lo correcto, no más poblados desquiciados, no mas no muertos, no mas locos que buscaban invadirte y matarte para tomar tus almas, no mas bestias y monstruosidades que buscaban nada mas que tu sangre, no mas muerte.

Naruto podía volver a disfrutar de la comida, de un baño caliente y de todas esas sensaciones que lo hacen sentir feliz, podía leer, convivir con otras personas y demás, el estaba bastante feliz. Naruto había dedicado bastante de su tiempo en aprender la historia de este nuevo continente, desde la conquista de Aegon el conquistador hasta las rebeliones de Robert el actual rey de Westeros. La familia Stark era bastante amable con el, pero no había podido convivir mucho con ellos ya que él había estado leyendo libros de Westeros.

Ahora mismo Naruto estaba jugando feliz mente con Hodor, un gigante muy amable, a Naruto le recuerdan los amables gigantes de Anor Londo, su amigo el herrero gigante o Ghoug uno de los cuatro Caballeros de señor de la luz solar.

Las demás personas que ahora mismo veían a Naruto y a Hodor jugar, no podían evitar pensar que parecían dos niños gigantes que jugaban a las escondidas.

"¡Te encontré Hodor! Es tu turno de encontrarme" Naruto dijo apuntándole a Hodor con el dedo, sus ojos encendidos con una furia nunca antes vista y una pura seriedad con el juegos.

Los soldados no pudieron evitar reírse al ver a los dos, Naruto se estaba tomando el juego demasiado enserio. Hodor se había escondió muy mal detrás de un pilar muy mal, casi todo su cuerpo se salía de el.

"Hodor" dijo Hodor, Hodor se tapo ambos ojos con sus dedos y procedió a decir "Hodor Hodor Hodor" como si estuviera contando.

Naruto salió corriendo, saltando barriles hasta que finalmente se decidió por trepar en el gran balcón que daba hacia donde los dos estaban jugando.

Lady Stark o Venelana y Rias, también los veían, Venelana los veía jugar con una sonrisa en sus labios, y Rias se pregunta por que el Ser Naruto jugaba como si fuera un niño con Hodor, en sus ojos los Caballeros deberían de estar ganado justas y torneos o tal vez luchando contra otros Caballeros, tal vez incluso bestias.

Ambas damas se sorprendieron un poco cuando Naruto escaló sin ningún problema la terraza, para luego tirarse pecho tierra y taparse su cabeza con ambas manos.

Venelana soltó una risita al verlo y los labios de Rias se voltearon ligeramente hacia arriba también.

"Lady Venelana, Lady Rias, lucen hermosas esta mañana" Naruto hablo en voz baja.

"Muchas gracias Ser Naruto, espero que se esté divirtiendo con Hodor" Venelana contesto.

"No hay mejor compañero de juegos que Hodor" dijo Naruto entre risas.

"Ser Naruto, por que esta jugando con Hodor, que no tienen usted otras obligaciones como caballero, tal vez detener bandidos o cazar otras bestias" dijo Rias, sinceramente ella estaba perdiendo mucho respeto, tal vez el ni siquiera era caballero, un caballero debería ser galante.

Naruto no dijo nada durante varios segundos. "Eh tenido una vida llena de aventuras... O mas bien tres. Para serle sincero Lady Rias, eh estado en demasiadas peleas de vida o muerte, lugares en los que eh estado están llenos de gente desquiciada que solo quiere verte muerto y no dudarían en atacarte, poblados enteremos de esa gente y las personas que no te atacan inmediatamente es porque quieren algo de ti o están al borde de la locura"

Venelana escuchaba la seria voz de Naruto, tal vez Naruto allá estado viajando más allá de la muralla donde la gente salvaje habitaba, donde se dice que las personas se comen a los niños para sobrevivir otro día, un lugar así estaba lleno de peligros.

"Eh visto dragones tan grandes como montañas, reinos enteremos devastados por maldiciones, Caballeros enloquecidos, demonios y muchas otras cosas mas"

Venelana suspiro mientras veía los ojos brillosos de Rias, parece que tendría que hablar con su esposo sobre ser Naruto y decirle que no era mas que un charlatán que inventaba cuentos sobre dragones y otras monstruosidades.

"¡Lady Stark! ¡Lady Stark!" Un guardia llego corriendo con una carta.

Venelana noto inmediatamente el sello real en ella, el guardia le dio la carta a Venelana, la rompió y miro su contenido solo para que después sus ojos se agrandaran como platos. "Rias necesito encontrar a tu padre"

Rias que había estado riendo por que Hodor encontró a Naruto y ahora lo levantaba y apretaba mientras gritaba felizmente "¡hodo!" Se volteo hacia su madre. "Uhm.. A si, creo que esta restándole a los viejos dioses"

Sin decir nada mas Venelana salió a buscar a su marido y darle las noticias.

XXXX

El banquete era enorme, Naruto jamás se imagino que Invernalia se pondría así en festividades por la llegada del rey, se mataron incontables animales de ganado para darle de comer a la gente había carnes friéndose, gente riendo y platicando, los hombres y mujeres se seducían mutuamente esperando tal vez ir a la cama o incluso buscar un compañero o una compañera de por vida.

Naruto estaba feliz de ver convivir a tanta gente sin que te quisieran matar, además de que la comida y la bebida era gratis y toda estaba deliciosa. El estaba sentado en la misma mesa que estaba reservada para la familia real y la familia Stark.

Junto a el estaban Zeoticus, Venelana, Rias, Sirchzers, Millicas, Arya, Issei, Theon, pero también estaban, el rey Robert Baratheon, Naruto miraba al rey y no podía evitar fruncir el ceño un poco, ahora mismo el estaba manoseando a una linda sirvienta frente a todos en la mesa sin absolutamente ninguna vergüenza. 'Supongo que es lo bueno de ser el rey...'

A lado de el estaba su Reyna y esposa Cersei Baratheon, una mujer bastante hermosa, pelo pálido dorado grandes curvas y pechos enormes, Naruto podía decir con toda confianza de que la Reyna era bastante bella. Naruto también no podía evitar sentirse mal por ella, su marido estaba tocando a otra mujer frente a ella, ahora mismo debía de sentir bastante vergüenza. Naruto y Cersei hicieron contacto con los ojos por unos segundo, Cersei le sonrió lindamente y Naruto agacho su cabeza con las mejillas rojas, solo escucho una risita que venía de la Reyna.

Estaban los hijos del rey y la Reyna, Joffrey el principio heredero de la corona, Tommem y Myrcella.

El abuelo de los tres Tywin Lannister, un hombre bastante serio en su opinión, Naruto había escuchado rumores de que el era el hombre más rico de los siete reinos. Ahora mismo Tywin estaba leyendo un libro, si siquiera molestarse en hablar con los demás.

Jaime Lannister un hombre guapo de pelo rubio y ojos claros, se para con el porte de un verdadero príncipe, Jaime era un buen espadachín, temprano en la mañana los dos tuvieron una lucha de practica, Naruto le da el crédito de que Jaime es bueno y aunque Naruto termino ganando Jaime era bastante bueno.

A su derecha estaba Tyron Lannister, un hombre de poca estatura que no le daba miedo decir lo que pensaba, Naruto lo encontraba bastante divertido, además de que era muy buen tipo.

Naruto miro a su izquierda, a su izquierda estaba sentada Arya Stark, Arya era una niña muy inquieta que no deseaba para nada ser una dama a diferencia de su hermana mayor. Naruto no entendía como es que no había tomado ya una espada y la comenzaba a mover de aquí allá con sus pequeñas manos.

"¿Estas aburrida Arya?" Naruto pregunto.

Arya soltó un bostezo. "¡Claro que estoy aburrida!" Soltó indignada.

Tyron soltó una risa mientras se trataba de acomodar en su silla. "Relájate joven lobo... Con el tiempo se pone peor"

Naruto y Tyron rieron y Arya los veía con cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Quieres que te cuente una historia Arya?" Naruto pregunto mirando a Arya.

"¿Una historia de que?" Sinceramente Arya no quería saber de ninguna historia si tenía alguna damisela en peligro, suficiente tenía con las lecciones del septa en como se debía comportar una dama.

Naruto decidió que ese era una si, tomo la caja que tenía el encadenada a su cuerpo, metió la mano y saco un yelmo.

Arya y Tyron veían con fascinación el yelmo que Naruto había tomado, el yelmo tenía una corona y tenía hoyos en los ojos nariz y boca estaba hecho completamente de hierro.

"Este es el yelmo del campeón Gundyr" Naruto puso el yelmo en la mesa, de alguna manera hizo suficiente ruido como para llamar la atención de todos en la mesa. "Gundyr era un caballero enviado por su reino para enlazar la primera llama y de esa manera continuar con la edad del fuego, Gundyr entreno día y noche con su alabarda, su alabarda estaba hecha de hierro y al igual que su armadura y también al igual que su armadura nunca se rompería"

Arya y Tyron escuchaban atentamente, Arya por que era muy cool y Tyron siempre amaba una buena historia.

"Cuando por fin Gundyr salió a cumplir su misión se dio cuenta de que había llegado tarde a las festividades y fue recibido con un santuario vacío y una guardiana del fuego que ya había muerto"

Ya todos en la mesa lo escuchaban y hasta algunos en otras también.

"Fue en ese momento que Gundyr se dio cuenta de que fue traicionado... Su alabarda y armadura hechas especialmente para nunca romperse daban a entender que su tarea era para la eternidad, el nunca fue elegido para enlazar la primera llama y re vivir la edad del fuego, si no para juzgar a los demás campeones que si enlazarían la llama..."

Arya ahora estaba completamente enbobada con la historia como muchos otros. "Estoy segura de que el campeón Gundyr asesino a su señor por su traición" pensó Arya con esperanzas en su ser.

"Gundyr era un caballero y fue fiel a su deber... A si que Gundyr salió del santuario y se arrodillo a las afueras del el, esperando a los incontables campeones, de esa manera el campeón Gundyr se convirtió en Judex Gundyr o el juez Gundyr por que juzgaba a todos los campeones... Ningún campeón pudo pasar sobre el y durante cientos de años Gundyr se quedo ahí en una rodilla eliminando incontables campeones de ceniza, juzgándolos..."

Arya y Rias no pudieron evitar sentirse tristes al escuchar el destino de Gundyr.

"Sin duda un verdadero caballero que le fue a su deber hasta el final" dijo Barristan el líder de la guardia de la guardia del rey.

Naruto miro a Arya a los ojos. "No fue hasta que el verdadero campeón de la ceniza se levanto y reto a el juez Gundyr, los dos lucharon y hasta que el campeón de la ceniza se impuso sobre Gundyr... Pero no termino ahí, durante todos esos años Gundyr fue lentamente pero seguro corrompido por la oscuridad... Justo cuando Gundyr fue derrotado la oscuridad por fin se manifestó, un horrible monstruo hecho de pus tan oscura como la noche salió de el"

Arya tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, Issei, Theon, Sirchzers, acercaron mas sus sillas para escuchar mejor.

"El pus ataco con sus garras y afilados dientes, esa pus era enorme, el campeón de la ceniza sostenía sus escudo alto para defenderse de la pus... El campeón pensó rápido, sabia que la oscuridad era débil ante el fuego así como el fuego es débil ante la oscuridad... El campeón tomo cinco bombas que previamente había encontrado y se la arrojó a el monstruo hecho de pus. El monstruo al sentir las llamas rugió y se retorció en dolor dandole tiempo al campeón de la ceniza de terminarlo con su espada... El monstruo por fin retrocedió de donde vino y Gundyr callo al suelo derrotado, después de tantos años su deber por fin había terminado y el por fin pudo descansar... Esa fue la historia de el campeón Gundyr, su historia y su tragedia"

Todos pensaban lo que acababan de escuchar y no pudieron evitar sentir lastima por Gundyr.

Naruto puso sus ojos sobre Cersei que lo veía también, Naruto sintió latina por ella por que ella también vivía una tragedia con su esposo. Así que Naruto se levanto y tomo el yelmo de Gundyr con sigo, se paró frente a Cersei y luego se puso sobre una rodilla mostrando su respeto a la Reyna Westeros.

"Tal vez debería tomar su yelmo my reina, Gundyr no quería enlazar la llama o juzgar a los demás, el solo quería proteger y servir a su dama guardiana del fuego... Tal vez él pueda descansar mas tranquilo su usted lo acepta en su servicio de esa manera el podrá proteger a otra muy hermosa dama" Naruto dijo ofreciéndole el yelmo.

Cersei no pudo evitar reír en deleite y tomo el yelmo. "Mucha gracias Ser Naruto, por darme a Ser Gundyr" por primera vez en la noche Cersei se sintió feliz.

Naruto hizo una reverencia y camino hacia su silla.

"Las alabardas son buenas... Pero no hay nada mejor que una espada recta para un león" Joffrey comentó ganándose una mirada de aprobación de su madre y una de desaprobación de su padre.

"Jejeje, los verdaderos leones no usan espadas" Naruto repentinamente comentó, todos lo volvieron a mirar incluso Tywin Lannister volteo a verlo repentinamente, Tywin Lannister llevaba años buscando el tesoro de su familia, la espada larga de acero de Valyria llamada rugido brillante, la espada era el arma de su familia y su familia era representada por un león el motto de su familia es "escucha mi rugido"

"Los verdaderos leones..." Naruto metió su mano nuevamente a su caja. "Usan, ¡lanzas!" De un tirón Naruto saco una enorme lanza color dorado en forma de cruz.

Los presentes no pudieron hacer otra cosa mas que mirar con maravilla la preciosa lanza color dorado, sobretodo los Lannister presentes.

"Esta es la lanza asesino de dragones" Naruto comenzó a hacer movimientos con la lanza moviéndola de aquí hacia allá como si fuera un juguete.

Más de uno sobre todo Robert el rey de Westeros abrió sus ojos en shock al escuchar el nombre de la lanza, todo sabían el odio que tiene Robert hacia los dragones.

"Los leones son orgullos, poderosos y por supuesto líderes natos... Uno de los cuatro Caballeros personales del señor de la luz era Orstein el asesino de dragones y el líder de los cuatro"

Ahora los Lannister escuchaban con rampante atención a Naruto y todos el salón había caído en silencio, todo querían escuchar mas del asesino de dragones.

"La mayoría de la lanzas utiliza agilidad y habilidad para ser usadas... Pero esta no, esta utiliza la fuerza de quien la usa. Esta lanza puede enterrarse profundamente en las escamas de los dragones que son duras como rocas o enviar a volar a los hombres varios metros en el aire" Naruto sostuvo la lanza a la altura de su cadera y luego la tomo por una de las cruces, solo para después hacer un poderoso movimiento golpeado el aire, el golpe fue tal que incluso pareció cortar el viento.

"Ahh~ asesinar dragones... No existe un llamado mas grande para un caballero que asesinar a un dragón... Los dragones despertaron nuestras más profundas emociones, regocijo, orgullo, odio, ira..."

Robert asintió a cada una de la palabras dichas por Naruto

"Orstein fue entrenado por el mismo primogénito del señor de la luz solar el cual era heredero del rayo... Orstein asesino incontables número de dragones, pero todo cambio cuando su mentor y mejor amigo traiciono a su padre y se unió a los dragones en la guerra"

Robert gruño enojado al escuchar de la traicion, Zeoticus también se molesto un poco por la traicion del primogénito.

"En vez de quedarse y servir como un guardaespaldas glorificado, Orstein decidió ir tras su mentor y mejor amigo, algunos dicen que por venganza otros que para preguntar por que fue que traiciono y se unió a los dragones.. Nadie sabe el por que lo hizo... Cuando el campeón de la ceniza confronta a el primogénito del señor de la luz solar, el rey sin nombre, este usa una montura llamada el rey de la tormenta... Cuando el campeón de la ceniza derrota El rey de la tormenta, el rey sin nombre lo acaricia por ultima vez como si fuera un viejo camarada... Y eso es por que Orstein se había convertido en el mismo rey de la tormenta para luchar junto a su mejor amigo..."

Todo el salón suspiraron en sorpresa, incluso la prostituta que Robert tenía en sus piernas.

"Sea como sea, Orstein era el capital de los cuatro Caballeros del señor de la luz solar y un asesino de dragones por excelencia, su lanza no solo se clavaba en las escamas de los dragones. ¡También estaba inmuida con el poder del relámpago!" Cuando acabo de hablar, Naruto cargo con la lanza hacia adelante y luego algo impensable paso, todos abrieron sus ojos en shock y pura excitación cuando un proyectil o un relámpago salió disparado de la lanza y se estrelló contra el muro de roca dejándolo chamuscado y color negro.

Tywin era un hombre al que poca cosas le sorprendían, pero ahora mismo el hombre había caído en completo amor por la lanza del asesino de dragones que también parecía usar el león como su símbolo. Luego de ver a este caballero errante vencer a su hijo Jaime, Tywin había decido ofrecerle tierras en el este para ponerlo a trabajar para el, pero ahora el quería esa lanza a toda costa, esa lanza era la única arma que podría considerarse como el arma de la familia Lannister.

Joffrey estaba enamorado ahora de la lanza, solo esa lanza podía ser digna del futuro rey de Westeros, el le exigiría a Ser Naruto que le entregara esa lanza a su futuro rey.

"El relámpago es la única debilidad de los dragones ya que se entierra profundamente en su carne" Naruto dijo guardando la enorme lanza devuelta en la caja.

Todos incluso Robert comenzaron a aplaudir y a comentar alegremente sobre la historia.

"Ser Naruto, ¿no existe algún caballero que sea representado por el lobo?" Issei pregunto pero rápidamente se arrepintió cuando Venelana le lanzó una mirada acusadora.

"Pero claro que existe un caballero lobo... Los lobos son fieles, protectores y nobles, no existe mayor héroe en la historia que Artorias el caminante del abismo" Naruto volvió a meter su mano y saco un enorme espadón, que rápidamente fue el centro de la atención de todos.

"Artorias otro de los cuatro Caballeros del señor de la luz solar, era el más noble de los cuatro... Cuando Oolacile despertó tontamente al Manus el hombre primordial y al abismo con el, Artorias fue el único de los cuatro que no le temió a la oscuridad o a las cosas que habitaban en ella" Naruto comenzó a mover la espada de un lado a otro como si fuera una rama de árbol.

"Artorias y su gran lobo gris Sif, descendieron a el abismo y enfrentaron a Manus, se dice que la lucha fue fiera, pero al final Artorias y Sif derrotaron a Manus y pudieron derrotar a Manus"

Los Stark tenían estrellas en los ojos al escuchar sobre Artorias y Sif, sobre todos Arya, Rias, Sirchzers Issei y Millicas.

"Pero esa leyendo no es mas que una cruel mentira..."

Todos arrugaron sus rostros en confusión.

"Artorias fue derrotado por Manus, su brazo fue roto durante la pelea, Sif estaba igualmente herido y peor las criaturas del abismo lo habían rodeado... Artorias en un intento de salvar a su mejor amigo uso su propio escudo y las ultimas de sus fuerzas para salvar a Sif, rodeándolo en una barrera de luz que las criaturas del abismo no podían entrar... Finalmente Artorias no pudo mas y el abismo lo corrompió, lo volvió demente... Artorias volvió a salir a Oolacile matando a todos y a todo lo que se pusiera en su camino"

Rias lloraba silenciosamente por el caballero lobo, así como muchas de las damas, incluso Arya no pudo evitar una o dos lagrimas por el.

"Un héroe desconocido por fin termino con su sufrimiento, después bajo a el abismo liberó a Sif y ambos se enfrentaron a Manus por fin consiguiéndolo derrotar y detener el abismo"

Esto alegro un poco el humor del lugar que aún seguía triste por saber el destino del caballero lobo.

"Años mas adelante, el mismo héroe tiene que volver a entrar a el abismo, pero el único que tiene la llave para entrar a tal lugar es Sif... Sif juro guardar esta llave para que nadie jamás pueda volver a entrar ahí... Así que cuando Sif ve a el héroe que lo salvo y liberó a su mejor amigo, suelta un aullido de dolor y pena por que sabe que tendrá que enfrentarse a el héroe que lo salvo... Sif lucho con todas sus fuerzas pero al final no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para detener a el héroe desconocido... Y la eterna guardia de Sif termino allí mismo en la tumba de Artorias su mejor amigo"

Las lagrimas de Rias se hicieron más fuertes, incluso Venelana y Cersei estaban llorando por el gran lobo gris. Todos comenzaron a hablar en silencio sobr Artorias y Sif.

"¡Jaaa! Estoy seguro que al menos uno de los otros dos Caballeros de el señor de la luz solar fueron representados en un Kraken. ¿O me equivoco Ser Naruto? Cuéntenos como es que era el mas fuerte de los cuatro" Theon comentó con un aire de superioridad.

"N-no eran una avispa y un alcon..." Dijo Naruto.

Todos se rieron.

XXXX


	7. Chapter 7

Que lo disfruten...

Tabitha.

Tabitha o su nombre real es Charlotte Helene d'Orleans, no que nadie en su actual escuela sepa de su nombre verdadero... Es una joven dama de personalidad muy introvertida, Tabitha es callada, con ojos azules claro siempre apagados como una silenciosa tormenta, tiene un cuerpo pequeño, usualmente viste su uniforme de la academia de Helkania para nobles y magos. Tabitha es una mujer sencilla, poco apasionada a menos que algo de verdad capte su atención, le gusta el silencio y sobre todo los libros.

Aunque Tabitha no habla con nadie ni siquiera para responder una pregunta de sus profesores, Tabitha tiene una mejor amiga... Bueno es mas bien su única amiga que por alguna razón la sigue para todos lados donde ella valla, su nombre es Kirche hermosa mujer de Germanía que tiene a todos los hombres y mujeres de la academia embobados con su dulzura y cuerpo.

Esta mañana Tabitha despertó con sintiéndose un poco de ansiedad y miedo, pero sobre todo con un poquito de emoción, es por que hoy es el día en el que los jóvenes magos invocarán a su familiares, criaturas que acompañarán a sus maestros de por vida. Es por eso que Tabitha estaba emocionada, el día de hoy conocerá un amigo o una amiga que siempre iba a estar ahí para ella y en el que podía confiar totalmente su espalda, sinceramente el simple hecho de que pudiera confiar en alguien hacia que la legítima heredera de la corona a Gallia llorara un poco, cosa que hizo silenciosamente claro y poniendo algunos hechizos anti ruido en la privacidad de su habitación.

Así que Tabitha se baño, se cambio y salió de su habitación, leyendo un particular interesante libro sobre un héroe y una princesa que luchaban juntos para salvar su Reino contra un tirano rey dragón, claro Tabitha no podía evitar pensar que aquellos héroes estaban en una situación similar a la suya, solamente que ella estaba sola.

Inmediatamente ella fue estrangulada entre los pechos de su mejor/única amiga Kirche, que comenzó a adularla y decirle lo particularmente linda que se veía este día, Tabitha había escuchado los piropos ya mucha veces pero aún así no podía evitar sentir que sus mejillas se podían rosas, los piropos terminaron cuando el tercer romie con el que compartían la torre salió de su habitación. Louise De la familia real Valliere e hija de una de las heroínas de Tabitha, Karin viento fuerte, Tabitha no podía evitar pensar en él cuerpo y complexión tan similar que Louise parecía compartir con ella.

Tanto Louise como Kirche empezaron a discutir sobre cosas tontas y rivalidades antiguas de sus dos familias, discutieron hasta que Tabitha tuvo suficiente, silenciando ambas con un hechizo, no fue hasta que Tabitha sintió las miradas penetrantes de ambas que ella por fin decidió terminar el hechizo.

"Hmmp, como sea, estoy segura de que hoy también terminara tu hechizo en una explosión Louise la zero" Kirche cruzo sus brazos e hizo un puchero.

"Hmmp, invocare al familiar más noble fuerte y poderoso, te demostrare que mi familiar es mas increíble que lo que sea que vallas a sacar tu" Louise también cruzo sus brazos aunque se veía menos increíble al de Kirche ya que sus pechos no brincaron con el moviendo, también hizo el mismo puchero.

"¡Jaaa! ¿Tu invocar un familiar? Lo único que pasara será otra de esas explosiones"

"Ya lo veras Kirche boba, ¡mi familiar será el más increíble de todos!"

Louise salió de la torre casi corriendo y Tabitha pudo notar algunas lagrimas en su rostro. Tabitha no la podía culpar Louise era el hazme reír de toda la academia con sus explosiones, estudiantes, plebeyos y hasta algunos maestros se reían de ella y la llamaban Louise la zero por que había hecho zero hechizos en sus tres años que llevaba en la academia. Tabitha aveces quería decirle que volar todas las cosas con las que apuntaba su varita no era tan malo... Derecho Tabitha le gustaría tener su habilitada innata para explotar las cosas, pero ella estaba segura de que Louise solo la vería feo le gruñiría y la ignoraría.

"¿Cual es su problema?" Kirche pregunto mientras veía como salía Louise.

'Tal vez si no la llamaras zero ella no tendría ningún problema...' Pensó Tabitha, ella no sabia si la pregunta de Kirche era de verdad o solo sarcasmo.

Sea como sea Tabitha decidió ignorar a su amiga y comenzó a caminar fuera de la torre, abrió la puerta y amablemente espero a que Kirche pasara y luego ella también salió, el camino hasta el patio donde se harían las invocaciones de los familiares estaba lleno de otros alumnos que hablaban muy emocionados sobre lo que querían invocar y sobre lo asombro que serían sus familiares. Muchos de ellos hablaban de dragones, Griffos y otras poderosas criaturas, a Tabitha no le interesaba, así que busco el lugar más alejado que pudo y comenzó a leer el libro en sus manos siempre con su báculo en su mano, esperando cómodamente por que su profesor favorito Colbert apareciera para que pudieran continuar con el ritual.

Al menos media hora paso hasta que finalmente Colbert apareció en el patio con su clásica túnica color negro, lentes y el báculo que siempre llevaba, Colbert comenzó a dibujar un circulo mágico con los cuatro pentagramas de los elementos en el centro del patio y luego comenzó a formar a los alumnos. El primero en pasar fue Guiche de la familia Gramont, Guiche un don Juan de pelo rubio, Tabitha podía decir que Guiche era bien parecido pero su actitud le quitaba mucho de el, Guiche invoco un topo de tierra, no era de extrañar ya que la familia Gramont era conocida por su afinidad con la tierra, después paso Momorency de la familia Motmorency de la familia Motmorency la novia de Guiche cree haber escuchado Tabitha en algún lugar, Motmorency era otra chica popular de la academia, de pelo rubio y un cuerpo aceptable, Motmorency era bastante popular, ella invoco un rana, Tabitha nuevamente no se sorprendió ya que los Motmorency eran tenían una afinidad a el elemento agua, después paso Kirche, muchos hombres aplaudieron y la llamaban muchas cosas, Kirche parecía que se estaba bañando felizmente en los cumplidos de los demás, con una belleza ella invoco una salamandra de fuego, Tabitha se sorprendió ese tipo de salamandras solo vivían cerca de los volcanes y eran extremadamente raras. Ahora Tabitha podía deducir con toda seguridad que un familiar es invocado según la afinidad que tengas a un determinado elemento, viendo muchos otros alumnos invocar a sus familiares con una afinidad al elemento al que ellos eran buenos. Tabitha pensaba que invocaría ella, ella tenía una afinidad a el viento y el agua a si que seria una criatura de uno de los dos elementos.

"Miss Tabitha por favor un paso al frente" dijo Colbert con una ligera sonrisa dirigida a Tabitha.

Tabitha cerró su libro, se levanto de el suelo donde estaba sentada cómodamente y se dirigió al circulo de invocación en el centro, escuchado los murmullos de los de los estudiantes.

"A mi familiar que se encuentra en algún lugar de este universo por favor aparece frente a mi" Tabitha dijo sencillamente muchos otros magos les gusta agregar mas palabras al encantamiento, Tabitha no sabia por que, no era como si agregando mas palabras algo increíble saliera.

Los labios de Tabitha se levantaron hacia arriba ligeramente al ver a su familiar, ella escuchaba los suspiros de asombro de sus compañeros y compañeras alrededor, Tabitha no los culpaba, no muchos magos invocaban un dragón azul todos los días...

"Kyun" el dragón azul dijo mientras movía la cabeza a un lado como un cachorrito.

Tabitha uso todo su poder para evitar soltar un grito de deleite al ver lo linda que se veía, sin perder mas tiempo y arriesgarse a que algo saliera mal, Tabitha decidió ligar su familiar a ella. Acercándose a el dragón de escalas azules que la veía a los ojos intensamente, Tabitha tomo una de sus patas. "Bendice este magnifico familiar" otra vez dijo sencillamente, luego beso su pata. Inmediatamente y como todos los demás familiares invocados antes que ella, Shilphid, así era como la iba llamar Tabitha lloro de dolor al sentir como se gravaban las runas en su pata. Tabitha abrazo al dragón ofreciéndole cualquier confort que podía.

"¿Onee-sama?" Tabitha escucho una voz en su cabeza, ella parpadeo varias veces y volteo hacia arriba para ver al dragón azul...

'Que interésate...' Pensó Tabitha, suponía que la voz venia de su nueva amiga, sin llamar la atención y lo mas discreta que podía Tabitha se llevo su báculo a sus labios. "Shhh.." Hizo con la boca, la tomo de la pata y las dos comenzaron a caminar hacia un rincón.

Sentándose otra vez en el lugar donde los hizo antes de invocar a su familiar, Tabitha comenzó a leer su libro de nuevo, ahora con un dragón que había recargado su cabeza en sus piernas, Tabitha rascaba su cabeza mientras cambiaba de página con su manos libre. Al final todos parecían haber invocado a su familiar.

"¡Profesor Colbert! Louise aun falta por invocar a su familiar" la voz de Kirche fue acompañada con risas y burlas, "prfft.. Zero solo explotara el patio" "Louise no puede hacer ningún hechizo"

"Miss Valliere, un paso al frente por favor invoca a tu familiar" dijo Colbert.

No lo suficientemente interesante para Tabitha como para quitarle la atención a su libro, pero si con algo de curiosidad Tabitha escuchaba y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba qué clase de familiar podía invocar Louise, sus explosiones podrían representar tal vez fuego y aire, así que tal vez una salamandra como Kirche o un dragón como Tabitha pero que se base en fuego tal vez.

"¡Cállense! Voy a invocar a el mas hermoso, noble, poderoso y el mejor de los familiares que jamás haya existido" Louise grito, Tabitha podía ver algunas lagrimas formándose en sus ojos.

Louise se aproximó a el circulo mágico, con las burlas de sus compañeros en sus hombros, Tabitha incluso podía ver culpa formándose en la cara de Kirche.

Louise levantó su varita y dijo. "¡A mi familiar que existe en algún lugar de este universo, a el más noble, fuerte, hermoso y amigable de los familiares te ordeno que aparezcas frente a mi!"

Al principio no paso nada y justo cuando los alumnos estaban por caerse de risa, el mundo literalmente exploto. Fue una explosión grande, Tabitha podría decir definitivamente que le hubiera gustado tener tal capacidad destructiva cuando se enfrentó a ese dragón de tres cabezas por que estaba segura que esta explosión si lo habría matado.

"Cough*... Cough* miss Tabitha por favor, p-podrías por favor l-librarte del humo" dijo Colbert tosiendo.

Sin perder tiempo Tabitha hizo un pequeño hechizo de viento. Una fuerte pero al mismo tiempo gentil ráfaga de viento barrio el humo negro que había cubierto esta parte del patio donde estaban.

'Que extraño...' Así es, esto era lo mas extraño que Tabitha haya visto en su vida y eso era decir algo, desde que su tío tomo el el poder en Gallia Tabitha había sido enviada en las misiones mas extrañas y peligrosas con las esperanzas de que muriera, Tabitha estaba segura y por la rápida mirada que le envió a Colbert y su estado en shock que también era lo mas extraño que había visto.

En medio del circulo o de lo que antes era el circulo había una hoguera con una espada enterrada, la espada tenía forma de espiral. Lo mas raro era el sujeto que estaba sentado frente a la hoguera, vestía una armadura abollada... Que parecía un esqueleto con una corona en la parte de atrás y el pecho parecían costillas, además de que parecía estar en brasas, se estaba quemando por el fuego que se prendía y se apagaba en todo su ser.

Lentamente se levanto, Tabitha tuvo que ajustar sus lentes por que creyó que un montón de ceniza se cayo de el. Cuando Tabitha lo vio de pie, tuvo que levantar su cabeza, tenía una medida de al menos tres metros, era gigante. Su mano se movió lenta y temblorosamente hacia la hoguera/espada. Se veía débil bastante débil por como le temblaba la mano, cuando su mano toco el pomel de la espada. Tabitha ni siquiera pudo registrar el movimiento cuando saco la espada de la hoguera, ahora Tabitha veía que la espada también era gigantesca, un espadón de dos manos ella suponía.

"Esta es mi tumba... Pero ustedes son bienvenidos a descansar en ella..."

Tabitha trago saliva al escuchar su voz, distorsionada y monstruosa.

'¿Es una demonio?' Tabitha había escuchado y leído de demonios, criaturas hechas de fuego caótico.

El corazón de Tabitha comenzó a latir en un segundo para otro como nunca antes en su vida, sudor comenzó a acumularse en su espalda, sus anteojos comenzaron a nublarse por el sudor en su frente. Esa cosa que invoco Louise era peligrosa, mucho demasiado.

"Onee-sama... Tengo miedo"

Tabitha escucho la voz de su dragón en su cabeza, sonaba desesperada y aterrada.

El demonio tomo la espada con las dos manos, la bajo para que el filo tocara el suelo... Tabitha lo veía claramente, el fuego se estaba acumulando en la espada. 'Un ataque AOE...' Pensó Tabitha aterrada y desesperada. Pero qué hacer, era obvio que el el demonio era mas fuerte que ella, tal vez si Colbert y Tabitha luchaban contra el tendrían alguna clase de oportunidad aunque sea pequeña. El demonio levanto su espada, Tabitha sabia que cuando la volviera a enterrar en el suelo, todo acabaría, sus compañeros serían calcinados vivos donde estaban. 'Tengo que huir...' Seria lo mas lógico y estaba apunto de hacer, por que no, Tabitha no le debía nada a ellos, no los conocía, por que los iba a salvar, a demás por lo que le hacían a Louise se lo merecían. Si seria lo mejor, además Tabitha tenía sus propios problemas, tenía que salvar a su madre y tenía que vengarse del traidor de su tío, su venganza era mas importante que nada... Era obvia la decisión... Entonces por que no se movía, por que no se movía para escapar y por que estaba activando un hechizo de hielo para proteger a todos y a Louise... Por que Colbert y ella compartieron una mirada y ambos sabían que morirían enfrentado a este demonio para que los demás tuvieran una oportunidad de escapar.

'Soy débil... No merezco salvar a mi mama y vengar a mi papa...' Si, Tabitha era débil, no podía abandonar a sus compañeros, no podía dejar a Kirche morir, no podía dejar Louise, no podía dejar que Kirche muriera y la dejara de molestar por la mañanas, no podía dejar a Louise y esas rara semi sonrisas de gratitud que le daba a Tabitha por que era la única que no la molestaba. Eran sus amigas y seria basura si las dejara solas...

"¡DETENTE STUPIDO FAMILIAR!"

Tabitha tuvo que parpadear varias veces al escuchar la voz de Louise gritando con todas sus fuerzas ojos cerrados, un grito desesperado que al parecer funciono por que la espada se detuvo a medio aire antes de ser enterada en el suelo, Colbert y ella también se detuvieron para mirar a Louise.

"Huhhh"

El demonio dijo, parece que también estaba bastante sorprendido por el grito de Louise.

"O-okay"

Tabitha sentía una gota de sudor bajando por su espalda, de verdad, eso era todo solo tenias que pedirle que se detuviera.

Poof*

En un Poof el demonio desapareció y ahora donde solía estar había un lo que parecía un hombre alto vestida en lo que Tabitha sabia que era una armadura de caballero de bajo rango hecha de hierro de calidad, son bastante pesadas sin duda el hombre dentro de ella era fuerte.

El hombre miraba de derecha a izquierda y casi parecía que estaba tomando bocanadas de aire con la nariz.

"J-jaja Louise i-invoco a un plebeyo"

Alguien en la multitud grito.

"Jaja es un plebeyo igual que ella"

"Louise y su familiar plebeyo"

"Louise la zero" "Louise la zero" "Louise la zero"

Tabitha solo podía escuchar incrédula a sus compañeros... A se un momento casi los mata a todos y ahora era solo un juego para ellos. 'Tontos...' Era obvio que lo que sea que acababa de invocar Louise no era normal y definitivamente no era un plebeyo. Tabitha había escuchado que los humanos reacción extrañamente a las situaciones bajo presión.

Louise tenía la cara roja de vergüenza y tristeza tal vez.

"¡Basta! Louise completa el ritual inmediatamente" Cobert rugió y todos se quedaron callados, al menos el sabia que el sujeto no era normal de ningún modo y lo quería ligado a Louise antes de que se enojo y los mate a todos.

"Pero profesor Cobert es un sucio plebeyo, puedo volver a repetir el ritual" Louise pregunto.

"¡Ahora!" Louise decidió obedecer ya que nunca había visto al Colbert casi rojo.

El sujeto seguía moviendo su cabeza derecha a izquierda sin parecer que le preocupara nada mas, eso era hasta que Louise lo pateo en la espinilla, lastimándose su pie ya que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper hierro. Fue suficiente como para llamar la atención de su familiar,

"¿¡Como te llamas familiar!?" Louise pregunto.

Luego de unos segundos viéndola el sujeto por fin decidió responder. "N-Naruto"

Fue casi un suspiro y su voz sonaba como si no hubiera hablado durante mucho tiempo.

"¡Ponte en una rodilla perro por que no puedo completar el contrato así!" Dijo Louise.

Louise era pequeña igual que Tabitha y el tipo era mas alta que las dos.

Otros varios segundos y po fin ahora el llamado Naruto hizo lo que Louise le pidió. Sin Perder tiempo Louise levanto su visor dijo la palabras para ligarlo a ella y lo beso... En la boca, por que Tabitha suponía que nunca lo iba a saber, las runas aparecieron en su mano izquierda.

Colbert respiró aliviado. "Excelente, felicidades a todos, pueden retirarse"

Sin perder tiempo los alumnos y Tabitha comenzaron a flotar hacia el edificio principal dejando a Louise con su nuevo familiar.

XXXX

Tabitha estaba sentada en la sala del comedor, una sirvienta acababa de dejar un plato lleno de panqués de varios sabores y colores. Pero ni siquiera el fresco olor a pan recién hecho podía hacer que Tabitha dejara de pensar en el familiar de Louise.

Tenía bastantes preguntas en su cabeza. Era un mago, era la única explicación con la que Tabitha podía pensar, también era esa extraña forma que había tomado cuando Louise lo invoco, era ese al parecer el epítome de su poder, también se preguntaba que mas podía hacer, tal vez no era un humano si no mas bien alguna clase de espíritu uno de fuego o algo así o tal vez louise invoco un fantasma, algún humano primogénio que podía tener el nivel o ser incluso más fuerte que un elfo, también estaba la posibilidad de que el hechizo de louise haya traído alguien de otro tiempo, el tipo podía ser hasta Brimir mismo, por mas ridículo que sonara Tabitha sabia que cuando se trataba de magia, una fuerza que puede cambiar la realidad, todo es posible.

"Louise invoco a un plebeyo... Siento un poco de lastima por ella, ¿si invoco un plebeyo eso quiere decir que también Louise es en realidad una plebeya?"

Kirche había estado hablando por un tiempo, pero Tabitha no estaba escuchándola, hasta ahora.

"Además dijo que su nombre era Naruto, con esa voz... Parecía que no había hablado durante un tiempo, además creí ver como si cayera ceniza de su yelmo de soldado..."

"No es un plebeyo..." Tabitha contesto, le irritaba un poco a Tabitha que después de el show que monto el nuevo familiar de Louise todos pensaran que era un plebeyo, era obvio que no era alguien normal.

"¿Uhh...? Que quieres decir taba-san- oh. Mira hablando del diablo y aparecerá" Kirche señaló a la entrada del edificio.

Tabitha no le quito los ojos de encima cuando apareció el familiar de Louise y Louise, ni ella ni los demás que estaban también tomando un desayuno, era una situación extraña hasta para alguien como Tabitha, el familiar de Louise se detenía cada vez que un objeto llama su atención, tomaba dicho objeto, como una copa o un simple plato, lo examinaba como si fuera una maravilla, suspiraba de emoción y luego lo dejaba en su lugar solo para tomar otro objeto.

Esas acciones inocentes y hasta tontas solo hacían que Tabitha se preguntara aun mas quien o que era.

Tabitha lo veía tan intensamente, quería descifrar el misterio tan mal que sin querer comenzó a liberar instinto asesinó, incluso a su corta edad Tabitha ya había matado, no solo hombre, también otras bestias peligrosas.

Tabitha se dio cuenta de su fatal error cuando el cuando El familiar de Louise volteo a ver a su direccion... Tabitha sabia que sus ojos eran color azul cuando levanto el visor de su yelmo, pero ahora mismo cambiaron a rojo, se podían ver unos muy enojados y peligrosos puntos rojos en la ligera línea que había en sus yelmo para su usuario pudiera ver.

Tabitha miro con ansiedad como su mano se iba a la espada recta que estaba enfundada en su madera, y el sonido/chirrido que la espada hacia al ser desenfundada hizo que el corazón de Tabitha latiera con mas fuerza y ella sentía como si ese frío metal ya estuviera cortándola.

"¡¿Que haces estupido perro?!" Louise grito.

Parecía que Louise volvía a salvar su vida...

"Ara ara. Louise, ¿donde esta tu familiar tan hermoso, noble y más fuerte que todos nuestros familiares?" Kirche pregunto con claro sarcasmo calleándose por toda su boca.

"Cállate Zerbts, solo fue un pequeño error esos es todo" Louise dijo con una mirada de pocos amigos.

Tabitha decidió ignorar a las dos, al parecer también al nuevo familiar de Louise no le llamaba la atención ninguna de las dos... Estaba mas interesado en los panqués recién horneados por los pasteleros de la academia, su acorazada mano lentamente se acercaba para tomar uno de los pasteles, pero se detuvo súbitamente al escuchar la voz de Louise.

"¿Que haces?" Louise hisso.

"Jajaja, déjalo tomar uno Louise al fin y al cabo debe tener mucha hambre, no debe haber comida de donde sea la pobre aldea que lo sacaste" Kirche comenzó a reír.

A Tabitha se le ocurrió la idea para hacer las paces con el y también usarlo en un futuro, alguien como él podía ser un aliado poderoso cuando ella por fin trate de obtener su venganza. Tabitha tomo uno de los panqués de el plato y se lo ofreció cuidadosamente, la acción pareció sorprenderlo un poco y con unos segundos de indecisión al final acerco su mano para tomarlo, pero su mano se detuvo o mas bien detuvieron si mano a medio aire, la pequeña mano de Louise detuvo la enorme de el a medio aire y casi pareció que Louise le gruñía como un gato a su familiar.

"Por favor..." Dijo Tabitha mirando a Louise.

Louise pareció estar indecisa y sorprendida por su acción.

"Gracias..." Dijo Tabitha.

Cualquier resistencia que le quedara a Louise se desvaneció con esa palabra, sus mejillas se pusieron rosas cruzo sus brazos. "¡Hmmph! Vámonos familiar"

"Gracias" dijo el familiar de Louise con una voz ronca y baja, incluso se llevo su mano a su garganta y trato de toser, después siguió a Louise, no sin antes tomar un panqué.

Tabitha y Kirche solo los vieron irse.

XXXX

Ya era de noche, muchos de los estudiantes ya estaban dormidos, ya solo quedaban los plebeyos que trabajan limpiando la academia y preparándose para mañana.

Pero en el cielo oscuro iluminado por las dos lunas en el cielo, había un dragón volando, sobre su espalda llevaba una joven de pelo color azul igual que ella.

Tabitha volaba sobre su nueva amiga Shilphid o así es que ella la había llamado, en realidad Shilphid era solo el nombre que Tabitha le había puesto y luego de ver la verdadera forma de Shilphid, sinceramente Tabitha se ponía celosa y este dragón o mas bien dragona era solo una niña, solo de pensar en esos Tabitha no podía evitar mirar su pecho plano.

Tabitha cerro el libro que estaba leyendo, le había gustado bastante este, una muy buena novela... Pero. 'Los héroes no existen' Tabitha pensó amargamente, si los héroes existían, a qu ellos que luchaban contra enorme dragones no existían, era un mito.

Por fin Shilphid había llegado a la escuela y estaba sobre volando esta cuando vio en una de la Torres, en la que ella se hospeda, justo en la puerta principal, dos personas p. Eran una amable sirvienta llamada Siesta y el familiar de Louise, Siesta tenía su amable sonrisa en el rostro como muchas veces, el familiar de Louise tenía no se podía ver su expresión por el yelmo pero tenía una canasta de ropa de la que parecía pertenecer a Louise. Los dos caminaros hasta una de las fuentes mas cercanas, hablaron de nuevo y luego siesta pareció despedirse de el.

Cuando el vio que Siesta ya había entrado al edifico principal, derrepente volteo hacia el cielo o mas bien hacia donde ella estaba, los ojos de Tabitha se abrieron en shock y su corazón sentía que se le salía por la boca, honestamente Tabitha sentía que si esto seguía pasando a ella le iba a dar un paro cardiaco. No queriéndolo hacer enojar o tenerlo como enemigo Tabitha le susurro algo a Shilphid y esta descendió justo en la frente a la fuente y el.

Tabitha contó al menos contó que paso al menos un segundo completo sin que ninguno de los tres dijera nada, el familIar de Louise solo miraba a Shilphid luego a ella y luego a Shilphid.

"Bonito Drake que tienes... Aunque nunca había visto uno color azul" dijo el.

Tabitha se sorprendió pero no lo mostró, su voz ahora sonaba normal, un poco juguetona se atrevería a decir que sonaba. "Umm... Drake no... Dragón" sea como sea a Tabitha le dolió que confundiera a un dragón como Shilphid con uno de sus primos que eran claramente inferiores a los verdaderos dragónes.

"Ohhh, de verdad, debe de ser un dragón recién nacido. Eh visto dragónes adultos.. Enormes dragónes" dijo el familiar de Louise.

Tabitha, no sabia que creer, para ser sincera no creía ni una palabra de lo que él había dicho, ella había visto dragónes adultos que habían sido invocados por magos poderosos y no eran tan grandes. Pero entonces se le ocurrió a Tabitha que tal vez el venia de otro lado, el mundo es muy grande y Tabitha no es tonta como para decir que lo ha visto todo. Aún así no ha habido registro de dragónes enormes como como montañas y nadie nunca a tenido un familiar de ese tamaño, así que era muy improbable.

"¿Eres... De...?" Tabitha por fin la pregunta que deseaba saber desde que fue invocando.

"Eso es muy difícil de responder" el familiar de Louise cruzo los brazos, poniéndose en una posición pensativa. "Para serte sincero antes de llegar aquí con esa mujer de pelo rosa, ni siquiera recordaba mi nombre... Naruto... Aún no lo puedo creer. Como sea, no recuerdo de donde soy, pero eh estado en muchos lugares y luego eh dormido y despertado para estar en otros lugares, Lordran, Drangleic, Lotrihc y muchos mas."

Tabitha no había escuchado ni oído hablar o al menos leído ninguno de esos lugares.

"¡Pero eh luchado contra dragónes enormes! Sinh el dragón durmiente, Kalamet la calamidad incluso Anor londor temía despertar su ira, el duke de Anor londor Seath el descamado. Y varios más, jajaja"

"...pruebas" Tabitha pregunto, no le creía claro, pero algo dentro de ella tal vez si quería creer.

Naruto levanto los hombros. "Ninguna lo siento, a menos que puedas ver mi memorias claro"

"¿Puedo?" Tabitha podía ver sus memorias, el hechizo era difícil y ella sospechaba que solo ella, y Osmon el director podía y tal vez Cobert podían o conocían de este hechizo.

"Claro por que no.. Pero si intentas algo mas, te voy a clavar una espada y dejar tus entrañas por todo el suelo"

Tabitha se quedo callada, el hechizo solo dejaba ver sus memorias, pero aún así la amenaza fue seria y al mismo tiempo dicha juguetona mente y además con una voz juguetona. Tabitha tomo su mano y lo dirigió directo a la fuente más cercana. "Piensa... En uno de los dragones..." Tabitha procedió a levantar el visor de su yelmo, el cerro los ojos, Tabitha activo el hechizo y luego de unos segundos una lagrima salió de su ojo, Tabitha tomo esa lagrima y la puso en la fuente.

Inmediatamente los dos fueron transportados por la ilusión de la magia. Tabitha se encontraba en una cueva... Una enorme cueva e incluso se veía que continuaba aún más a lo lejos, su aprecio por el contorno terminó cuando sintió una mano cerrándose en la suya, su cabeza se movió hacia alado y hacia arriba tan rápido que Tabitha pudo haberse roto el cuello por la súbita acción, hace mucho, hace tanto tiempo que Tabitha no tiene contacto con otro ser humano que simplemente fue demasiado para ella.

"E-e-esto es una i-ilusión ¿v-verdad?"

Su tono sonaba asustado, demasiado, tal vez incluso al punto de la histeria "si... Solo... Ilusion" dijo Tabitha, parece que fue lo correcto por que se calmo.

Tabitha después vio como un hombre entró a la cueva, inmediatamente supo que era el familiar de Louise, Naruto, por que era igual de alto. Aunque vestía diferente armadura , su yelmo estaba forjado en forma de T y tenía gravado un dragón peleando contra un hombre, llevaba un escudo con una águila gravada y una enorme espada que Tabitha no podía si no llamarlo Ultraespadon y eso era dejarlo tal vez corto.

Cuando el hombre llegó en medio de la cueva, eso paso. Terror fue lo que sintió Tabitha, puro e indescriptible terror en forma pura, el rugido de puro poder, las llamas verdes/rojas viajando de su inmensa boca en un arco cuando despertó, el claro olor a un potente veneno que asfixiaba sus pulmones, fue solo la inmensa disciplina de Tabitha que le impedía salir corriendo y orinarse mientras lo hacía lo que le permitió quedarse allí viendo al enorme dragón pálido verdoso, sus instintos gritando que no se diera la vuelta, que no mostrara su espalda como una presa lo haría.

"Sinh..."

Escucho Tabitha del familiar de Louise, mientras que Tabitha y el se apretaban la mano mutuamente como si sus vidas dependieran de ello...

Tabitha después lo vio también, como si fuera uno de los héroes de antaño o uno de los héroes de sus libros, el hombre acorazado cargó contra el dragón si miedo y el dragón hizo lo mismo, volando y escupiendo fuego. Lo que siguió después fue uno de los combates más terroríficos, intensos y emociones que Tabitha haya visto o estado.

El dragón por fin fue derrotado y Tabitha vio como explotaba en orbes blancos que se dirigían hacia el familiar de Loui-... Naruto, no, héroe...

El escenario cambio de nuevo a la tranquila escuela otra vez. Ninguno de los dos soltaba la mano del otro, parecía que no querían hacerlo, varios minutos pasaron mientras que Tabitha trataba de darle sentido a lo que paso y sobre toda a la demostración de magia que Tabitha jamás había visto... En un punto de la pelea, Naruto saco un báculo y comenzó a disparar lo que Tabitha llamaría lanzas de color azul que se seguían al dragón Sinh, ella quería y necesitaba aprender.

"Magia... ¿Me enseñas?" Dijo ella.

"Eh... Claro, pero me tendrás que enseñar más sobre este lugar, o esta helkania y Tristán y los demás países y sobre todo esos elfos de los que habla esa chica de pelo rosa" dijo Naruto.

Tabitha asintió. "Mañana... Nos vemos..." Aunque ella quería seguir hablando con el, Tabitha ahora mismo tenía un caos en su mente, lo que vio fue demasiado en un día, se sentía cansada por todo lo que le paso en el transcurso de un solo día.


	8. Chapter 8

Que lo disfruten...

10:00 am de la mañana. La estación de trenes en Gran Bretaña, Kings road, estaba llena de gente como en muchas otras mañanas, hombres, mujeres y niños caminaban de aquí allá, esperando o subiendo a los trenes que se iban y llegaban. Las estaciones iban del 1 al 9, justo hasta el final de la estación, donde el número nueve estaba, un muchacho de pelo color negro, brillantes ojos verdes color esmeralda, un vestuario muy Muggle, además tenía consigo un sapo extraño descansando sobre su cabeza, y lo que parecía ser un pesado maletín. El muchacho caminaba de un lado a otro, se fijaba al final de la estación a los trenes que venían, se rascaba la nuca, fruncía el ceño, chasqueaba su lengua, parecía que buscaba algo pero no lo encontraba.

"Estación nueve tres cuartos..." Susurro Harry. 'Parece que a la profesora MaCgonagall se olvido de decirme donde encontrarla. ¿O tal vez tendrás que encontrarla tu mismo? Como si fuera alguna clase de prueba para entrar' pensó Harry.

Decidiendo pensando que tal vez así lo era, Harry saco una libreta de su maleta, como no tenía una pluma de tinta, solamente una tinta y una pluma, Harry se acercó a un policía y amablemente le pidió un pluma de tinta, el policía se la presto, rápidamente Harry escribió un mensaje en el cuaderno, devolviéndole la pluma de tinta al policía, el regreso hasta el fondo de la estación.

Harry se paró escondido detrás de un pilar, levantó su cuarto que decía: ¡ayúdame! Estación nueve tres cuartos.

La gente que conseguía mirar su letrero se reía de el, algunos lo señalaban con el dedo, muchos de los adultos pensaba que se veía lindo.

Aunque la gente lo señalara e incluso escuchaba susurros no muy amables dirigidos hacia el, Harry podía decir que estaba contento, tal vez su pequeña sonrisa lo delatara de esto, el estaba muy emociono de asistir a una escuela de magia, siendo un muy habido lector de literatura fantástica y con el sueño de poder viajar a un lugar fantástico como cualquier otro lector, el estaba sumamente emocionado, quien sabe que fantásticas aventuras viviría allí.

Después de esperar media hora, aun con la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, Harry sintió que lo tocaron en el hombro dos veces, volteando y mirando a un hombre bastante alto, de pelo rubio pálido/sucio y ojos grises, llevaba puesta una túnica blanca, Harry sinceramente pensaba que parecía o era un loco.

El hombre miro de lado a lado con sus ojos y luego susurro. "¿Joven vas a Howarts?"

"Shh"

Harry dio un salto al escuchar un susurro detrás de el, cuando volteo, el miro una pequeña niña del mismo color de pelo que el hombre solo que ella casi lo tenía hasta la espalda baja, ojos color café y piel tan pálida que parecía ver a la luna.

La niña que parecia no tener mas de diez, tenía su delgado dedo en sus labios.

"Atraerás a los Wrackputs" dijo ella en un susurro.

Harry alzo la ceja, pero aún así Harry se quedo callado. Luego de unos segundos de que los dos se vieran a los ojos, Harry los encontraba un tanto hipnóticos jamás en su vida había visto ojos color grises, Harry asintió.

La niña que en ningún momento había dejado de tener una sonrisa y sus ojos parecían que la delataban estar en otra parte como si estuviera en otro lado o soñando, excepto cuando los dos se vieron directamente a los ojos. Ella tomó su mano, comenzó a caminar en ese momento haciendo que Harry la siguiera. El hombre alto paso delante de ellos y luego siguió caminando hasta que atravesó la pared hecha de ladrillos, Harry necesito de unos segundos para que su cerebro rebotara por lo que acaba de ver, la niña también paso la pared como si nada y luego Harry hizo lo mismo, el sintió como si su cuerpo haya entrado en algo gelatinoso, incluso comenzó a revisar su cuerpo en busca de alguna sustancia viscosa que se haya pegado a el, cuando no vio nada Harry miro otra vez a la niña, el estaba increíblemente agradecido que ella haya tomado su mano durante El proceso.

"Muchas gracias" Harry le dio un apretón a la mano de la niña que aun no lo soltaba. Harry comenzó a mirar alrededor de la nueva estación, ahora la no había nadie trenes solamente un ferrocarril que tiraba humo por su chimenea y sonaba en ese mismo momento un silbato.

"Supongo que es tu primera vez en Howarts" el hombre alto dijo. "O en el mundo mágico"

"Supone bien señor, Harry Potter" Harry extendió su mano libro hacia el hombre.

El hombre alzo ambas cejas y la niña pálida también. Finalmente el hombre también extendió su mano. "Xenophius Lovegood" Xeno luego señaló a la niña. "Luna Lovegood, mi hija"

"Hola Luna" dijo Harry.

La sonrisa soñadora de Luna se hizo un poco mas grande. "Hola Harry Potter~"

"¿Así que... Uh, este tren te lleva a Howarts? ¿También iras Luna? Tal vez podamos ir juntos, es la primera vez que estoy en el mundo mágico y para serte sincero estoy un poco nervioso" Harry aunque muy emocionado, también estaba un poco abrumado, era literalmente un nuevo mundo, y si aunque estuvo leyendo un poco sobre en lo que se estaba metiendo. Harry había comprado un libro sobre historia moderna de magia y otros.

"Lo siento Harry Potter, pero solo tengo diez, solo personas de once y con Cromple-horneds pueden ir a Howarts~"

"¿Cromple-horneds?" Harry pregunto desconcertado, pensando tal vez que eran como las mitocondrias de Star Wars, como un Jedi cada mago las tiene.

"Son pequeños animales que se temen por la nariz y orejas, quieren llegar hasta tu cerebro" dijo Luna apretando la mano de Harry, como el lo hizo primero.

Harry parpadeo, uso su brazo libre y comenzó a apretar sus fosas nasales. "Ahora que lo dices... Esta mañana desperté sin poder respirar muy bien y con muchos mocos" así que tal vez eran esas como se llamen.

"¿Dijiste que te apellidabas Potter?" Preguntó Xeno.

Harry suspiro, el quería ciertamente esconder que se apellidaba Potter, el hubiera preferido usar su seudónimo que había querido usar cuando publicará su primer libro "Harry de Arabia" pero era obvio que en la escuela ya sabían como se apellidaba, tarde o temprano un profesor nombraría su nombre completo.

Mirando al hombre que le hizo la pregunta, Harry no pudo descubrir que es lo que tramaba, el hombre no daba nada con sus ojos, ni enojo, o felicidad ni siquiera curiosidad. Harry tenía que admitir que tenía una cara de póker impecable. "Así es señor" contesto simplemente.

"Harry Potter, sabias que tienes una hermana famosa que cabalga dragones, enfrenta castillos malditos y salva príncipes pura sangre mientras camina con ellos al horizonte en un hermoso atardecer~" Luna suspiro. "Ah, y también derrotó a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado-ayer-o-hoy y además derrotó una manada de Nurggles y también de Wrackputs" Luna volvió a apretar su mano ahora bastante emocionada.

Harry parpadeo. "De-de verdad hizo todo eso" Harry había comprado uno de esos libros curioso, había varios libros que decían: Rias Potter y el dragón místico, Rias Potter y la ciudad perdida de Akardv, Rias Potter y su majestad sangre. Harry había leído el primero de lo que parecía las muchas aventuras de Rias Potter, Rias Potter y el Príncipe del principado, allí esta la escena de la que habla Luna.

Harry se llevo su mano a su cuello y trago con dificultad, si Rias era a si de fuerte y había hecho la mitad de lo que decía el libro, entonces ella era muy fuerte, además las criaturas que Luna menciona se oyen muy peligrosas.

"Claro que lo hizo Harry Potter" dijo con una sonrisa mirando todos lados excepto a Harry.

"O-oye Luna como, ¿cómo sabías que R-Rias es mi hermana?" Ahora que Harry se lo ponía a pensar, el jamás mencionó una conexión entre el y la familia Potter, para cualquier persona, Harry podría ser un sobrino, un pariente lejano o una persona que usa el apellido Potter pero no tiene ninguna conexión con esa familia.

Luna solo le sonrió, una sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes, cerrando sus ojos y apretando su mano.

"Hmm, Harry, ¿por qué no estás con tu familia?" Xeno no era particularmente cercano a los Potter, el los dejaba vivir y el hacia lo mismo, pero Xeno sabia y estaba seguro que eran una familia feliz y bastante unida.

Harry se quedo callado, sinceramente el no sabia que pensar de su familia, el suponía que debería de estar enojado con ellos, pero ni siquiera los conocía, abandonarlo a su suerte si fue malo, terrible derecho, pero si no fuera por ese abandonó el no seria la persona que es ahora o hubiera conocido a esas personas que ya no estaban con el, particularmente su amiga que debería estar con el ahora mismo.

"¿Los Nueggles se metieron dentro de ti y te hicieron hacer cosas malas? ¿Por eso tu madre y padre te abandonaron?" Luna preguntó inocentemente.

Harry se quedo pensativo por unos segundos, ahora esos Nurggles sonaban exponencialmente más peligrosos si podían hacer eso. "Bueno he hecho cosas malas... Pero no se si los Nurggles me hayan hecho hacerlas"

Luna asintió sagazmente, metió su mano libre en uno de los bolsillos del vestido de sol blanco que llevaba puesto, cuando su mano salió tenía una tapa de una cerveza común Muggle con un sol en ella, era una tapa común que seguramente Luna encontró tirada. "Toma, esto te protegerá de los Nurggles"

Harry tomo la tapa, asombrado de que solo se necesitará una tapa para protegerte de los Nurggles, seres que podían hacer que hicieras cosas contra tu voluntad. "Sabes ahora que lo pienso los Nurggles se parecen mucho a unas criaturas que se llaman Yith"

Luna giro su cabeza ligeramente. "¿Yith?"

Harry suspiro casi en shock. "¿No conoces a la gran raza de Yith?"

Luna negó con la cabeza.

"La gran raza de Yith es una raza la cual viaja en el tiempo, estaban en la tierra en el la Prehistoria cuando había dinosaurios. Pero fueron obligados ha abandonar ese tiempo de la historia por que los Polypos flotantes los atacaron, después de eso huyeron en masas entre el tiempo" en ningún momento Harry le quito la mirada a Luna y ella hizo lo mismo. "Los Yith secuestran las mentes de las personas, para poder habitar sus cuerpos y recolectar información, para los Yithianos no hay nada mas importante que el conocimiento" Luna escuchaba con raptante atención cada palabra que salía de la boca de Harry. "Pero los Yith no le causan absolutamente ningún daño a las mentes que secuestran, derecho las dejan vagar por su gran biblioteca de Pnokas, donde guardan todo el conocimiento que han almacenado" Luna tenía la boca abierta y los ojos como platos al escuchar de los Yith.

"Tal vez los Nurggles son parientes lejanos de los Yith" Dijo Luna apretando la mano de Harry con fuerza.

"O tal vez los Yith crearon a los Nurggles..."

Luna suspiro en shock al escuchar a Harry.

"¿De donde escuchaste hablar de los Yith Harry Potter?" Luna pregunto con absoluta curiosidad.

Harry suspiro en shock. "¿Quieres decir que no has oído hablar de los mitos de Cuthulhu, del Necronomicon o del árabe loco que lo escribió?"

Luna negó con la cabeza cada vez mas y mas interesada, incluso Xeno escuchaba interesando.

"Cuthulhu es un dios antiguo que vino a la tierra hace miles de billones de años, ahora mismo duerme en su ciudad hundida de Ryelhg. El agua le impide influenciar el mundo pero de vez en cuando el puede comunicarse con sus seguidores atreves de los sueños. Cuando Cuthulhu despierte será el fin del mundo, Cuthulhu está destinado a destruirlo"

Si se podía la cara de Luna se hizo más pálida.

"¡Además Cuthulhu es mas grande que Portugal!"

"¡Pero Portugal es enorme!" Exclamo Luna apretando con todas sus fuerzas la mano de Harry.

"¡Ya se!" Harry metió su mano libre a su maleta mágica, con solo desearlo el sintió un libro que aparecía en su mano. 'Dale gracias a las maletas mágicas' Harry compro una maleta mágica donde todo aparecía o desaparecía mágicamente.

Harry saco un libro que se podía leer, "la llamada de Cuthulhu" Harry se lo ofreció a Luna, ella lo tomo casi como si fuera un grimorio de hace un billón de años y con la reverencia del mismo.

"Ese libro narra el encuentro de un hombre y su tripulación cuando por pura casualidad entraron en la ciudad de Cuthulhu"

Ni Luna ni Xeno le quitaron los ojos de encima a el libro, seguramente no podían esperar para poder leerlo.

Harry no podía pero recordar en Luna a su mejor amiga, aunque las dos no eran físicamente parecidas, Luna era pálida como su nombre lo decía, mientras que su antigua amiga era lo contrario una piel morena. Aun así las dos se parecían bastante con esas miradas y sonrisas soñadoras y desinteresadas, siempre queriendo hablar con alguien sobre mitologías y otras cosas.

El silbato de ferrocarril sonó dando a entender de que casi ya era hora de irse. "Bueno supongo que debo abordar el ferrocarril ahora, no quiero que me deje después de todo"

Pero Luna solo apretó su mano mas fuerte en el momento que sus palabras dejaron su boca. "N-no te vallas" Luna casi sonaba asustada y triste, pero al mismo tiempo sus orejas y mejillas ganaron un rubor rosa y por un momento rompió la mirada con Harry. "D-digo como es que voy a evitar que mi mente sea raptada por los Yith..."

Harry ganó un brillo en sus ojos, esa era la exacta misma pregunta que su querida amiga le hizo. Sin siquiera pensarlo Harry acerco su cara a la de Luna, se tuvo que inclinar debido a la diferencia de tamaños, Harry comenzó a restregar su nariz contra la de luna de un lado a otro, de izquierda a derecha.

La cara de luna se transformó de un pálido blanco a un rojo profundo en unos segundos.

"Esa es la única manera de saber que no eres un Yith, los Yith no reconocen este gesto, se les es imposible" dijo Harry aun restregando su nariz contra la de luna.

Luna por su parte soltó una risita llena de deleite y también comenzó ha hacer la acción contra la nariz de Harry.

"Este será nuestro saludo secreto, cuando te niegues ha hacerlo entonces sabré que no eres Luna, si no un Yith que tomo tu cuerpo, en ese momento iré a rescatarte incluso si tengo que viajar en el tiempo" Harry evito las furiosas lagrimas que a amenazaban con salir, esas fueron las exactamente mismas palabras que le dijo a su amiga. "Y cuando yo no pueda hacer este gesto, entonces tu sabrás que no soy yo si no un Yith, entonces tu tendrás que ir a salvarme. ¿Lo prometes? ¿Me salvaras se me llegara a pasar algo?" Harry pregunto.

"Claro que si Harry Potter, lo prometo" dijo Luna sin vacilar.

"¿Promesa de capitán araña?" Harry levanto su meñique con su mano libre.

Luna vio extrañamente su pulgar, le dio el libro a Xeno que inmediatamente comenzó a hojearlo y enlazo su dedo meñique con el de Harry. "Que sea una promesa de capitán araña Harry Potter" luna volvió a reír.

Detrás del libro Xeno tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, hacia mucho tiempo que no escuchaba a su hija reír así, no desde que su madre murió, además Harry nunca la vio como si estuviera loca o como si fuera un animal raro.

"No te preocupes Luna, enviare a Hipno" Harry señaló a el sapo que estaba en su cabeza. "Con una carta a primera hora mañana con toda lo que vi en Howarts, si quieres puedes enviarlo de regreso con una carta también, ¡tal vez podamos intercambiar cartas y podría hablarte mas de cosas y tu también!" Harry dijo esperanzado, tener una amiga como Luna seria algo increíblemente bueno para su vida.

Luna abrió sus ojos en shock. "¿E-enserio Harry Potter? ¿Me enviaras cartas y yo a ti? ¿Cómo si fuéramos amigos?" La voz de luna sonaba esperanzada.

"Claro que si, promesa de capitán araña" Harry volvió a levantar el meñique y luna volvió a enlazar el suyo con el de el.

"Promesa de capitán araña Harry Potter" con una sonrisa de un megawatt dijo luna.

Harry no dijo mas, comenzó a caminar hacia el ferrocarril. Sintió como luna apretó su mano por una ultima vez, hasta que su pequeña mano se aferró a su dedo índice y luego por fin lo soltó.

Harry no vio la mega sonrisa soñadora que tenía Luna en su rostro, Xeno ya estaba embobado en el libro, pero también tenía una sonrisa, su hija había hecho un amigo.

XXXX

Al subir los cuatro escalones del ferrocarril, Harry inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que el ferrocarril era mucho más espacioso comparado al tamaño del ferrocarril, sin darle tanta importancia y atribuyendo al hecho como magia, caminando por el pasillo con su maleta las ruedas sonando en el piso y con su sapo en su cabeza, Harry decidió fijarse por las ventanas de los cuartos de pasajeros, primero vio un pelo rojo tal vez de quince o dieciséis años de edad con una mujer de pelo negro de la misma edad, decidiendo no molestarlos, Harry busco otro cuarto, el otro cuarto que Harry miro tenía un tres alumnos de pelo negro con uniformes verdes y plata, los tres estaban serios, pero Harry decidió seguir buscando. Avanzando varios de los cuartos sin buscar Harry decidió tomar uno que estuviera hasta el fondo.

Harry volvió a notar algo extraño, no importaba cuanto avanzara el pasillo parecía no terminar jamás, otra vez Harry decidió atribuir el fenómeno a la magia. Harry miro uno de los cuartos, allí había un mujer de su edad, de pelo esponjado y color café, dos dientes enormes se salían de sus labio haciendo que Harry recordara a un castor, su cara estaba hundida en un libro.

Harry abrió la puerta de golpe, la peli-café soltó el libro y también un "¡Eeep!" Sorprendida.

Harry se rasco la nuca. "Lo lamento no era mi intención asustarte" dijo avergonzado, entro en el cuarto. "Te importa si me siento aquí" le pregunto a la mujer de dientes enormes, ofreciéndole el libro que se había caído.

"C-claro que no, a-adelante" dijo ella tomando el libro.

"Gracias" Harry levanto su mano hacia ella, un claro gesto de saludo. "Harry cough* cough* Potter... Cough* su apellido fue inaudible entre un susurro y tos falsa.

"¡Ahhh!" Ella tomó su mano avergonzada. "H-hola Harry, yo soy-d-digo me l-llamo Hermione, Hermione Granger"

Harry procedió a tomar asiento frente a ella. Hermione agachaba la cabeza cada vez que que el la veía a los ojos.

"¿También eres nueva en el mundo de la magia?" Preguntó el.

"S-si, estaba muy sorprendida cuando profesora MaCgonagall apareció en mi casa para decirme que tenía magia"

"Valla la profesora también apareció para decirme lo mismo. ¿Qué lees?"

La cara de Hermione pareció brillar con la pregunta. "Bueno es solo un libro que explica la historia de la magia del siglo veinte y veintiuno"

"Ya veo, ¿alguien en particular quien te haya llamado la atención?" Preguntó Harry.

"Derecho si, las figuras famosas de este tiempo son, Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbledore quien derrotó a el mago oscuro Griendelwal, quien también pasa ser el director de Howarts"

Harry levanto una ceja. "Ese es un nombre bastante largo" bueno era obvio una figura como el debe tener un nombre fuerte o al menos eso suponía Harry.

"Director Dumbledore no solo es director de Howarts también ocupa el puesto de jefe mago en el ministerio, y mago supremo a nivel internacional, es catalogado como el mago más poderoso del mundo y el Merlin de nuestra época, además de que descubrió los once usos de sangre de dragón" Hermione dijo sus ojos brillaban de emoción. "Quiere conocerlo, el libro dice que es una persona muy amable"

Harry frunció el ceño mentalmente, una persona como Dumbledore que tiene tanta influencia no solo a nivel nacional si no internacionalmente también no consigue su poder e influencia vendiéndole galletas a las personas, es obvio que llego a la cima ya sea sobornando su camino a ella, amenazando o usando a la gente, además que sea poderoso solo le agrega mas niveles de peligrosidad al tipo, lo mejor seria darle su espacio y no antagonizarlo de ninguna manera. "Definitivamente estoy seguro que es una persona amable" 'si como no y yo puedo derrotar a un dragón..."

"También está el mago oscuro Voldemort... O comúnmente llamado el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, casi pone el mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña de rodillas, claro es imposible hablar de el sin mencionar a quien lo derrotó al final, Rias Potter..." La cara de Hermione volvió a brillar de emoción. "Escuché que este año asistirá a Howarts, espero poder charlar con ella"

"Hmm, yo leí sobre ella, debe de ser alguien muy fuerte si hizo la mitad de lo que leí" otra persona a la cual no antagonizar, su hermana tenía bastante influencia en las personas y era fuerte. "¿Leíste sus aventuras? Salvo a un príncipe de un principado a la edad de cinco años. Debe de ser alguna clase de genio que solo nace cada mil años. Además de que enfrentó mandas de Nurggles, cromple-horneen y Wrackputs"

"Yo leí que una vez levanto un edificio entero con solo un movimiento de su varita, además de que sobrevivió a la maldicion asesina y nadie nunca a sobrevivido a ella"

Cualquier intento de seguir la conversación entre los dos fue interrumpido cuando otra vez la puerta se volvió a abrir de golpe, enviando a Hermione a tirar su libro y soltar otro gritito. Harry volteo para ver un niño de su edad, era igual de alto que el pero era mas rechoncho y además tenía los unos ojos que gritaban por favor no me lastimes.

"H-hola, p-perdón por interrumpir, p-pero no han visto un sapo verde y oscuro" los ojos del niño viajaron de Hermione a Harry y luego al sapo que Harry tenía en su cabeza.

"Lo lamento pero el único sapo aquí es el que Harry lleva en su cabeza... Y no creo que sea un sapo normal..."

"Se llama hipno por que es un hipno sapo" dijo Harry acariciando al sapo en su cabeza.

El Niño suspiro en shock. "Tienes u-un hipno sapo como familiar, ¡¿e-estas loco!?"

Harry solo levanto los sapos.

"¿Son peligrosos?" Preguntó Hermione.

"¿Que si lo son?" Exclamo El Niño. "Se dice que no se sabe quien realmente controla a quien con un hipno sapo, en el pasado muchos hipno sapos controlaban a las personas" El Niño agacho la cabeza avergonzado. "L-lo lamento, me llamo Neville-Neville Longbottom" dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"Harry cough* cough* poffer cough*" dijo Harry y luego señaló a Hermione. "Hermione Grenger"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

"Gusto en conocerlos, tengo que regresar y buscar a trevor" Neville se dio media vuelta para seguir buscando a su sapo.

"¡Espera! Yo y Harry te ayudaremos" Hermione se levanto y tomo a Harry de la mano.

'Pero si yo no dije nada...' Pensó Harry, no es como si no quisiera ayudar a Neville, pero no quería encontrarse a su hermana accidentalmente, todavía no sabia como reaccionaria al verla o alguno de sus padres.

Los tres salieron al pasillo. "Tengo una idea" dijo Harry, los mejor seria pedirle ayuda a uno de esos perfectos de los años superiores, ese joven peli rojo tenía una P adornando su uniforme, así que se dirigió hacia donde lo vio, con Neville y Hermione detrás de el.

Cuando vio al peli rojo y la peli negra sentados bastante cerca el uno con el otro, claramente coqueteando, Harry dudo en pedirle ayuda, decidiendo dejarlos en paz y mejor buscar a otra persona Harry se dio media vuelta, pero Harry volvió a darse media vuelta de regreso a el cuarto del peli rojo cuando escucho a alguien gritar "¡Rias Potter esta afuera!"

Sin perder tiempo Harry abrió la puerta donde se encontraba el perfecto. "Lamento mucho molestarlos pero necesito de su ayuda" Harry no les dio tiempo de protestar o de que lo intentaran correr. "Verán mi amigo aquí" Harry señaló a Neville quien se escondía avergonzado detrás de el y una Hermione con la frente en alto. "Perdió su sapo familiar llamado trevor, ¿podrían ayudarnos de alguna manera? Por favor"

La peli negra saco su varita. "¡Accio Neville sapo, trevor!" Instantáneamente un sapo verde se estrelló contra la ventana del cuarto, Neville corrió y abrió dicha ventana sosteniendo a un trevor y croco felizmente.

"Se los agradezco mucho, en especial a usted señorita, es mi princesa salvadora en armadura rosa" Harry dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Es usted bienvenido mi príncipe" dijo la peli negra con una sonrisa.

Harry salió de la habitación tomando la manos de Hermione y Neville, básicamente arrastrándolos hasta su la seguridad de su habitación cerrando la puerta inmediatamente luego de que entraron los tres.

Harry suspiro y se limpio el sudor de su frente que no sabia que tenía.

"¿Harry? Que pas-"

"Así que Neville, que nos puedes contar sobre el mundo mágico" Harry interrumpió a Hermione antes de que terminara, no había escondido el nombre de su apellido solo para fallar espectacularmente ahora.

"B-bueno, para serte sincero no cose mucho de Howarts mi abuela no habla mucho de la escuela. Lo mas importante ahora mismo es que hay personas como yo en el mundo de la magia llamadas pura sangre por que podemos tratar nuestra línea como magos desde hace mucho tiempo, a mi la verdad no me importa mucho pero... Otras personas les gusta mover mucho el arbusto sobre el tema, a ellos se les llama pura sangre extremistas. Los magos que nacieron de dos Muggles son llamados s-s-sangre s-s-s-sucia y los magos que nacieron de una familia noble pero de un Muggle o de un mago Muggle son llamados sangre mestiza" dijo Neville tomando una bocanada de aire. "También el tren está encantado, existen suficientes cuartos para que todos tomen uno en el ferrocarril"

Harry cruzo su brazo izquierdo, se llevo el derecho a la barbilla y cerró sus ojos pensando. "Hmm, ya veo una sociedad con al parecer tendencias nazis, bastante extraño en esta época, digo a ahora los racistas son los raciados... Si eso tiene sentido" Harry volteo a ver a Hermione que parecía no saber que pensar o no le interesaba lo que acababa de escuchar. "Parece que enfrentaremos ciertos uhh, problemas con cierto tipo de personas Mione"

Hermione no le interesaba lo que acababa de escuchar de lo que parecían neo-nazis magos, pero se puso un poco rosa cuando escucho el apodo dando por Harry. "B-bueno realmente no se como reaccionaria si alguien me llamara sangre sucia, yo creo que-"

"¡Kyaaa, es Rias!"

"¡Es tan hermosa!"

"¡Rias mira de este lado!

Hermione fue interrumpida por los gritos de estudiantes emocionados en los pasillos. Los tres escuchaban atentamente, Hermione tenía una sonrisa en la cara, a Neville pareció que le dieron el mejor cumpleaños del mundo.

Harry... Harry estaba pálido, sentía que todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas. 'Jeje cuales son las posibilidades...'

"¡Potter!"

Grito una voz de un hombre, pero a diferencia de los demás esta voz no sonaba complacida de ver a su hermana.

"¡Malfoy!"

Grito la voz de otro hombre. Varios pasos acalorados se escucharon justo afuera de su cabina. Harry claro trago un pedazo de saliva que se había acumulado en su boca.

"Uhhgg.. Esa ropa de segunda mano, ese pelo color rojo tu debes ser un Weasley un sangre traidor como toda tu familia"

Harry escucho suspiros de shock y otros se reían, Harry tenía que admitir que eso de sangre traidor se escuchaba como una acusación bastante seria.

"Tu miserable-"

"No, Ron no te pongas a su nivel, Malfoy es solo un hurón"

Risas se escucharon después. Pero Harry no les presto atención, ya que la voz que había escuchado era claramente la de Rias Potter, para Harry era como escuchar esa risa de bebe con la que algunas veces sueña, esa voz para Harry era lo mas dulce que el haya escuchado jamás, pero al mismo tiempo era una navaja que se retorcía en sus entrañas. La voz de su hermana gemela se escuchaba cerca solo los separaba una puerta de hecha de madera. Harry no sabia que le iba a decir, como reaccionaria ella, como reaccionaria el, se enojaría con ella o estaría feliz, todo era muy confuso. Sin pensarlo Harry se lanzó al asiento del lado donde estaba Hermione, rápidamente y sin pensar Harry metió su brazo debajo del de ella y envolvió su mano y dedos en la suya, presionó todo su ser contra ella de esa manera.

"¿H-h-Harry?" Era extraño ver lo roja que se había puesto Hermione.

Neville solo lo miraba extraño, aunque por una razón u otra o tal vez le recordaba a el cuando se acordaba de sus padres, Neville se lanzó del otro lado de el asiento y puso su mano en el hombro de Harry, suponía el dandole soporte.

"Harry, ¿q-que pasa?" Preguntó Neville.

Harry se debatía si contarle a Hermione y Neville la verdad sobre su apellido, tal vez lo mejor seria hablar con otras personas y escuchar su opinión sobre el asunto, su amiga siempre lo obligaba a compartir cosas con ella.

Pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta, Harry volteo inmediatamente no para ver a una peli-roja mujer, si no a un niño pálido y con cabello rubio pálido. El Niño parpadeo al ver a los tres juntos y acurrucados con Harry en medio.

"Que es esto, son las dos tus novias Muggle" dijo el que Harry suponía que era Malfoy.

Harry saco su cara del cuello de Hermione, ahora solo había una cara de indiferencia total en su rostro, algo que el aprendió hacer hace ya mucho, no mostrar emociones. Harry miro directamente a los ojos color azul de Malfoy, sin vacilar en ningún momento. El supuso que este mundo de magos tenía una sociedad parecida a la de la Edad Media, con una etiqueta igual a ella, de un mundo de fantasía medieval o el mismo libro de fantasía medieval que el estaba escribiendo.

Harry saco su brazo de el confort del de Hermione y pisos sus brazos alrededor de Hermione y Neville, pegando a ambos a el. "Y que si lo son heredero Malfoy"

Solo bastaron esas palabras para qué Malfoy se pusiera mas pálido y avergonzado al mismo tiempo. 'Parece que la etiqueta antigua... ¿Que sigue después mi Lord?'

"Malfoy..." Uno de dos tipos le susurro al oído a Malfoy, los dos parecían sus secuaces igual de altos que el y Neville, pero mas re chonchos de lo que Harry o Neville podía ser.

"Parece que a usted no le enseñaron modales y etiqueta apropiada heredero Malfoy, tal vez tenga que quejarme con su familia en el futuro" dijo Harry.

Malfoy se puso morado, rojo y pálido al mismo tiempo era como ver una iguana."l-lo lamento mucho, Draco Malfoy, para servirte" Draco le ofreció la mano y Harry la tomo y la apretó con fuerza, radiando seguridad y confianza

"Un nombre genial ¿a tus padres les gustan las estrellas supongo?" Preguntó Harry viéndolo a los ojos.

Draco desvió la mirada. "A-amo madre le gustan las estrellas"

"Debe de ser una dama increíble entonces... Por favor tomen asiento"

"¿Algo del carrito chicos?" Preguntó una señora con un aura de abuela que te hacia estar en paz contigo mismo, llevaba un carrito lleno de pasteles, bebidas y otras golosinas.

Harry se levanto. "Por favor deje el carrito" le dio cinco monedas de oro. "Conserve el cambio"

Los ojos de la señora brillaron, Draco se sintió todavía más intimidado, los minions de Draco salivaban viendo el carrito, Hermione levanto una ceja pero aun no se recuperaba completamente de la acción de Harry, Neville veía el intercambio muy curioso. A Harry se le caía una gota de sudor por la nuca simplemente no tenía ni idea cuando había pagado...

"Ahora si por favor tomen asiento y vamos a comer" dijo Harry poniendo el carrito en medio de los asientos para que todos pudieran tomar las cosas.

Los minions de Draco lo hicieron a un lado, se sentaron y comenzaron a tomar dulces, Harry tomo una para el y le ofreció una rebanada de pastel a Neville quien lo tomo, Hermione simplemente tomo un té helado del carro y regreso a su libro mirando con asco como los minions de Draco se metían los dulces por la boca. Draco se sentó y también tomo una rebana de pastel. Hipno y trevor tomaron con sus lenguas un par de moscas que fueron atraídas por los dulces.

Nadie dijo nada después de eso.

Poco tiempo después y todos excepto por Hermione con la barriga a punto de explotar, Harry tomo una caja curioso, decía: ¡Rana de chocolate con magos famosos, coleccionala ya!

Harry abrió la caja, inmediatamente una rana café salto de la caja, los reflejos de Harry actuaron antes que su cerebro y tomo la rana a medio aire. "¿Esto es una rana de chocolate?"

"Impresionante Harry, normalmente escapan cuando saltan de la caja" dijo Neville.

Harry levanto sus hombros y mordió la rana de la cabeza, aunque el cuerpo todavía intentaba escapar. Harry curioso de saber que mago famoso estaba en la caja coleccionable la miro. "Mago famoso, Gelleret Griendelwal, fue derrotado por Albus Dumbledore"

Los hombres excepto por Harry suspiraron en shock.

"¡Harry! Esa es una caja bastante rara de obtener" dijo Goyle que había escuchado el nombre de Neville.

"¿Te importaría dármela?" Dijo Crabe.

"No mejor a mi" ahora fue Neville.

Draco no dijo nada pero veía la caja como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

Hermione rolo sus ojos y susurro "hombres"

"Nah, quien se la gane mejor" Harry tomo una bolsa de gomitas de todos los sabores, la abrió y luego vacío el contenido en el centro del carrito. "A quien le toque el sabor mas asqueroso se la queda"

Todos tomaron una gomita incluso Hermione.

"Limón" dijo Harry.

"Café" dijo Neville.

"Helado de queso" Crabe.

"Queso" Goyle.

"Tamarindo" Draco.

Hermione no dijo nada pero bebía agua desesperadamente, todos la veían expectantes.

"M-mayonesa"

Los cinco se comenzaron a reír de ella. "Tu premio" Harry dijo entre risas, ofreciéndole la caja a Hermione, solo para que Hermione se la lanzará en la cara.

"¡Afuera todos ustedes ya vamos a llegar y necesito cambiarme!" Grito una iracunda Hermione.

"Como te atreves a sacarme no eres mas-" las palabras de Draco se ahogaron en su boca cuando vio que Hermione sacaba de una patada a Harry, sabiamente decidió salir.

Todos salieron de la cabina inmediatamente. Harry se sobaba su trasero cuando Hermione lo saco de una patada, aun entre carcajadas, ya ni siquiera se acordaba de su hermana.

XXXX

Harry, Hermione y Neville bajaron del ferrocarril juntos, Draco y sus minions se habían ya separado de ellos juntándose con otro grupo de desconocidos.

"Muy bien, muy buen, síganme por aquí, por aquí"

Harry vio a el gigante de larga barba negra caminar con una lampara. Harry lo reconoció enseguida, otro de esas personas con las que haberes soñaba, a el lo recordaba en una vieja moto con un escape que sonaba.

Sin querer sus labios se levantaron un poco hacia arriba, tal vez hablaría con el mas adelante.

El gigante los dirigió, hasta a un lago, luego subieron a unos botes que parecían remar solos, pero Harry se dio cuenta de algo bajo los botes y el agua, había un enorme tentáculo detrás debajo de los botes dirigiéndolos.

"Miren" Harry dijo, llamando la atención de sus dos compañeros.

Hermione se llevo sus manos a su boca y Neville comenzó a sudar.

"¡Abajo!" Grito el gigante cuando cruzaron una pared.

Harry vio asombrado como un enorme castillo sacado directamente de un mundo de fantasía descansaba sobre una colina, era majestuoso y aterrador al mismo tiempo, la oscuridad, las estrellas detrás de él y la luz de la luna agregaban una aura de misterio.

Harry sintió que Hermione metía su brazo debajo del suyo y envolvía su mano con sus dedos apretándolos, ella se veía visiblemente nerviosa, Harry solo apretó su mano, Neville también se veía pálido, así que Harry lo acerco a el con un poniendo su brazo en la otra orilla de su hombro Y dandole unas palmadas.

Cruzando a la otra orilla y bajando de los botes, todos los nuevos alumnos de Howarts entraron en sus imponentes puertas.

Harry vio como la profesora MaCgonagall se acercaba a ellos, con esa aura de mujer seria y profesional con ella, con un rollo de papel en su mano.

"Síganme por favor" dijo simplemente la profesora. "Existen cuatro casas en Howarts, las cuatro cada una con una historia diferente y orgullosa, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin, hoy serán seleccionados en una de ellas"

Los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. "Y no, no tendrán que combatir contra ningún ogro o troll" dijo MaCgonagall, llegando a otras enormes puertas, MaCgonagall las abrió con un toque de su varita.

Harry inmediatamente se vio con su cabeza hasta arriba, admirando el perfecto cielo estrellado dentro de la sala principal del castillo.

"Leí que está encantado" comento Hermione.

Harry también noto que los varios alumnos de años superiores sentados en cuatro diferentes mesas con diferentes colores de uniformes en cada una. Rojo y dorado eran los más ruidosos, azul y bronce estaban bastante callados y cada uno mantenía una sano espacio entre ellos, amarillo y negro hablaban animadamente entre todos ellos y siempre con una sonrisa, finalmente estaban los verdes y plata en grupo de tres o dos platicando entre susurros.

Harry también vio que en la mesa principal y al fondo, había un viejo raro de larga barba blanca sacado directamente de el señor de los anillos sus ojos brillaban viendo a cierta dirección y a cierta persona de pelo color rojo. 'Ese debe ser Dumbledore' Harry pensó. También había un hombre que parecía no querer estar allí de pelo negro y grasiento, pálido y con nariz puntiaguda, un hombre que parecía tener ciertos rasgos de goblin charlaba animadamente con el gigante que los condujo al castillos. Un hombre con un turbante también estaba allí, Harry frunció el ceño, cuando lo vio sintió un dolor en su frente, no había sido el peor dolor que haya sentido en su vida pero aún así estaba allí, su cara se frunció a un mas cuando por un momento gano una mirada de loco cuando puso sus ojos sobre su hermana gemela.

Y luego Harry vio a una hermosa mujer de pelo largo color rojo sangre como el de rías, hermosas y finas facciones, una elegancia incomparable hablando entre risas y susurros con una mujer vestida de enfermera.

'...mama' Harry pensó, involuntariamente tomando la mano de Hermione. Harry no sabia si su corazón se detendría en ese momento o si su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que le explotaría el pecho. Por un momento, una fracción de segundo los dos hicieron contacto con los ojos, y Harry estaba seguro que el pecho le iba a implotar allí mismo, su ser se lleno de esperanza en ese preciso momento, tal vez lo reconocería, tal vez ella correría hacia él y lo abrazaría, los dos llorarían y Harry tendría una familia a la que regresar siempre que se sintiera solo o herido o cualquier cosa, claro que sus esperanzas fueron aplastadas completamente cuando la mujer regreso a hablar con la enfermera enseguida sin prestar ninguna atención a Harry.

'...No, ella no es tu madre, las madres no abandonan a su hijos, esa mujer solo tiene la vagina por donde te engendro' pensó amargamente Harry, sin darse cuanta que la misma mujer inmediatamente lo volvió a mirar intensamente y al mismo tiempo su frágil mano comenzaba a temblar cuando se llevo su mano a su boca.

"Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,

Pero no juzgues por lo que ves.

Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar

Un sombrero más inteligente que yo.

Puedes tener bombines negros,

Sombreros altos y elegantes.

Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts

Y puedo superar a todos.

No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza

Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.

Así que pruébame y te diré

Dónde debes estar.

Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,

Donde habitan los valientes.

Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad

Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.

Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,

Donde son justos y leales.

Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff

De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.

O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,

Si tienes una mente dispuesta,

Porque los de inteligencia y erudición

Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.

O tal vez en Slytherin

Harás tus verdaderos amigos.

Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio

Para lograr sus fines.

¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!

¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!

Estás en buenas manos aunque yo no las tenga.

Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante."

Termino de cantar el sombrero que estaba puesto sobre una silla.

Todos aplaudieron y reían excepto por Harry, aunque inmediatamente levanto su cabeza y comenzó a aplaudir, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, la canción del sombrero le levantó los ánimos.

"Susan Bones" grito MaCgonagall. Cuando el sombrero se puso sobre la cabeza de la niña de coletas el sombrero grito "¡Hufflepuff!"

Las personas de la tabla amarillo y negro aplaudieron.

"Theo Nott"

"¡Slytherin!"

Fue recibido con un aplauso cordial a los colores verde y plata.

"Ronald Weasley"

"¡Gryffindor!"

Un aplauso y gritos salvajes.

"Pandma Patil"

"¡Ravenclaw!"

Un aplauso y ya.

Así continuo la selección de los alumnos a las diferentes casas, algunos iban a Ravenclaw otros a Slytherin, Gryffindor o Hufflepuff.

"Hermione Granger"

Harry apretó por ultima vez la mano de Hermione. "Suerte" le susurro a su oído. Visiblemente mas relajada Hermione avanzó hacia el sombrero. El sombrero se quedo en su cabeza por unos minutos y finalmente grito "¡Gryffindor!"

"Neville Lomgbottom"

"Suerte Neville" susurro Harry.

"¡Gryffindor!"

"Rías potter"

La sala se lleno de susurros, aplausos, gritos, locura total.

Harry por fin vio a su hermana gemela, tenía un largo cabello rojo color sangre, ojos verde esmeralda, una porte con la que se sostenían las princesas y reinas de antaño, ella se convertiría en una belleza cuando la pubertad la alcanzará, su cuerpo incluso a sus once años se estaba desarrollando mas que cualquier niña de once años, parecía una joven mujer ya.

Harry simplemente la vio caminar hasta que llego y se sentó en la silla, MaCgonagall puso el sombrero en su cabeza, pasaron algunos minutos y luego el sombrero grito. "¡Gryffindor!"

Inmediatamente la casa de rojo y dorado entro en un frenesí, con un par de gemelos gritando. "¡Tenemos a potter!"

"Harry potter"

El efecto fue instantáneo, un silencio absoluto abismal y sepulcral inundo la sala principal, ni siquiera los gemelos que habían sido tan ruidosos todo el tiempo decían nada.

Harry respiro, podía ver la cara de shock absoluto en Hermione, Neville, Draco, Goyle y Crabe, lentamente y con una sonrisa ligera en sus labios el se sentó en la silla, como la silla era bastante grande el comenzó a mecer los pies como un infante. De verdad era divertido para el. MaCgonagall puso el sombrero en Harry y espero y espero y espero, después de diez minutos el sombrero hablo por primera vez en toda la historia de Howarts afuera de sus líneas.

"Difícil... Muy difícil" dijo el sombrero.

Suspiros de shock llenaron la sala, junto con furiosos susurros de las cuatro salas y la mesa principal.

Harry solo podía estar agradecido de que el sombrero cubría sus ojos, ahora mismo no quería ver la cara de las personas, en especial a dos mujeres en particular.

'Tienes talento, aquí adentro ahí mucho, eres leal como la misma Helga aunque no te gusta trabajar duro, eres valiente como Gryffindor pero no eres galante como el, eres listo como Ravenclaw pero no te interesa tanto llenarte de conocimientos como a ella, eres tan astuto como el mismísimo Slytherin pero no compartes su ambición... Difícil'

'Como sea seleccioname en una de estas cosas y términos tengo hambre' pensó Harry de regreso.

Todos juraron que el sombrero sonrío en ese mismo momento. "Si... ¡Si!" El sombrero grito.

'Regrésale la gloria a esta casa, no solo a tu casa pero a toda Howarts...'

"¡Slytherin!"

XXXX

Bueno eso fue toda por este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.

Ya se que esta medio anímisado o parece mas un novela ligera, ni modo he leído más novelas ligeras, manga y visto anime que otra cosa, así que nos jodemos todos XD o algo así.


	9. Chapter 9

Crossover. Naruto-Overlord-Juego de tronos

Que lo disfruten...

La vida de Uzumaki Naruto podría describirse como extraña en el más sentido de la palabra, el siendo un Shinobi de una edad que incluso el mismo tiempo se olvido de ella, era entonces Naruto el único que recordaba esa época donde la humanidad blandía poderes donde ahora solo pueden soñar, escribir o recrear con lo mejor de su habilidad.

Después de la guerra apocalíptica que fue la cuarta gran guerra Shinobi, donde las fuerzas aliadas enfrentaron ejércitos de humanoides blancos, ejércitos de muertos vivientes que además eran casi invencibles, ejércitos de un solo hombre como Óbito Uchiha o Madara Uchiha, una bestia de poder infinito que podía destruir todo con solo un gas de su estómago y para poner la cereza sobre el pastel una diosa conejo de tres ojos que podía saltar dimensiones y destruir lo que sea con un hueso, que hasta el día de hoy y quien sabe cuanto tiempo mas siga sellada en la luna... Uzumaki Naruto había sido un principal luchador de la cuarta gran guerra y el mismo sello esa diosa junto a sus amigos... El había vivido una vida extraña para los estándares modernos y ancestrales de la sociedad humana. Uzumaki Naruto además era un inmortal que deambulaba por el mundo o aveces se dormía por varios cientos de años, solo para despertar y deambular por allí mas, escribiendo pornografia o esparciendo la divinidad de su comida favorita que es el Ramen como un Mesías de la exótica y ancestral comida de poco valor nutrímental.

Si, Uzumaki Naruto había visto cosas que una persona normal pensaría que fueron sacadas de un anime, un libro de fantasía o de la cabeza de un lunático. Pero habia una cosa que podía incluso hacer que este ser de tiempos inmemoriales que había visto cosas muy locas pudiera hacer que incluso el soltara un "¡wow es están cool!" Cosas que ni el mismo pudiera imaginarse con esa simple mente de escritor porno suya.

Videojuegos.

Para Naruto eran como puertas hacia cualquier lado, además había todo tipo de historias geniales, movimientos que ni siquiera el podía imaginarse, se podían recrear explosiones universales, además de luchar contra oponentes que iban desde humanos hasta dioses de otras dimensiones o demonios sultanes que harían que kaguya corriera despavorida en terror.

Había un multijugador masivo en línea que usaba la realidad virtual llamado Yggdrasil. Yggdrasil no era uno de esos juegos que todo el mundo odiaba de pagar para ganar, había artículos que podías comprar con dinero real, pero la mayoría eran aparecieras y demás, Ygdrassil dejaba que el jugador y sus amigos lucharán ellos mismos por descubrir lo que los vastos mundos podían ofrecer, además de siempre tener eventos disponibles para mayor disfrute del jugador, Yggdrasil no quería a cambio tu dinero, Yggdrasil te pedía tu alma y Naruto era uno de las tantas personas que estaban felices de entregarla.

Fueron momentos bastante alegres para Naruto, el tenía un gremio con el que pasaba toda clase de aventuras locas, días enteros llenos de risas con ellos, de vivir aventuras, derrotar bosses que parecían imposibles, reunir objetos que eran tan raros que era como buscar una aguja sobre un pajar, Naruto gano nuevamente una familia, juntos el y sus compañeros de gremio crearon una impenetrable fortaleza bajo tierra que se convirtió en su hogar durante mucho, crearon guardianes en ella, y otros habitantes con todo el amor del mundo, pusieron sus almas en crear su gremio, su tumba, su hogar para todas las razas del juego que tenían que eran consideradas malas, Ainz Ooal Gown.

Ainz Ooal Gown era el gremio mas fuerte de razas heteromorficas que eran por default malas en el mundo de Yggdrasil, había extraños pulpos, Slimes, cabras humanas, samurais malditos, Linches, dragones en forma humana, Ainz Ooal Gown estaba clasificado en el top 10 de los gremios de Yggdrasil, una vez incluso varios gremios buenos formaron una alianza para destruir la mítica tumba donde los cuarenta y dos seres supremos habitaban.

Para Naruto esa fue una batalla solo comparable a la de la antigua cuarta gran guerra Shinobi, sitios web como la página oficial de Ygdrassil, cubrían la batalla en vivo, el mundo entero tenía los ojos puestos en la que se conoció como la gran guerra entre el bien y el mal, mil quinientos jugadores atacantes chocaron contra toda el poderío que la tumba de Nazarick podía reunir.

Finalmente después de días de lucha sin parar, los atacantes se dieron por vencidos y la gran tumba de Nazarick salió victoriosa, todo el mundo clamó eufórico su victoria, interminables mensajes de apoyo y odio, algunos miembros incluso recibieron letras y regalos en la vida real.

De alguna manera las personas supieron que Naruto, alias en el juego también Naruto, era el dueño de un pequeño restaurante de Ramen en Japón, inmediatamente cientos de personas llegaron para conocer en persona a el ancestral Shinobi y líder de la gran tumba de Nazarick.

La gloria parecía no terminar.

Pero claro que termino.

"Lo lamento mucho Naruto-san pero tengo que levantarme a las cuatro de la mañana para trabajar" escribió un imponente esqueleto, vestido en finas ropas, el era un Linch ancestral que gobernaba sobre la muerte, un Overlord.

"No pasa nada Momonga-san, fue divertido mientras duro" Naruto escribió.

"Si... Tal vez podamos volver a encontrarnos en Ygdrassil dos" escribió el esqueleto.

"Eso me agradaría bastante Suzaku... Deberías tratar de venir a mi puesto de Ramen mas seguido" Escribió Naruto.

"Jajaja, tu y la obsesión por esa comida, tal vez mañana me pase después del trabajo... Hasta luego Naruto" el Linch escribió para luego desaparecer.

Si el personaje de Naruto pudiera suspirar de tristeza ahora mismo lo haría, eso era por que Yggdrasil cerraría oficialmente hoy a las doce de la noche. Naruto claro estaba bastante triste por ello, sus amigos fueron dejando el juego uno a uno, hasta que solo fue él quien quedó al final, se había conectado esta noche para enfrentar a cualquiera que intentará desafiar a la tumba de Nazarick por una ultima vez, pero ningún oponente había llegado, se había conectado con la esperanza de ver a uno de sus antiguos amigos, pero ninguno a excepción de Momonga se había conectado.

Naruto había sido el único en conectarse seguido para poder mantener el gremio en el mismo estado que cuando todos jugaban Yggdrasil juntos, el se había estado conectado diario para poder cazar y mantener el gremio.

Tal vez otra persona se hubiera molestado de que ninguno de sus amigos se conectara y lo ayudara, el lugar que construyeron juntos, pero Naruto no era una persona normal, era una persona que ya ni siquiera pudiera considerarse viejo, era una persona que había vivido por mucho, alguien que había conocido personas a lo largo de su larga vida que ahora ya no estaban con el y Naruto las extrañaba.

Naruto se levanto, su avatar era alto, tenía las uñas pintadas color negro, usaba sandalias, una bufanda verde, un largo saco color negro con nubes rojas pintadas alrededor de el, además de una mascara naranja en espiral que acababa en su ojo que parecía tragarse la luz por que no se podía ver nada afuera de el, la mascara tapaba completamente su rostro, dejado ver solo su puntiagudo corto pelo color dorado. (Mismo atuendo que Tobi de Naruto)

Su avatar era un hombre-dragón, una raza heteromorfica que era un gigantesco dragón que podía convertirse en un hombre, ese era el lore detrás de la raza del avatar de Naruto, claro eran mucho más fuertes, resistentes y rápidos que un hombre normal.

Naruto camino alrededor de la enorme mesa redonda que tenía cuarenta y dos asientos donde sus compañeros solían tener reuniones, camino hasta que se paró frente a un cierto ítem.

Era un majestuoso cetro color dorado, con hermosas joyas incrustadas a su alrededor, sostenidas con bocas de dragones que estaban talladas en el.

"Jajajaja, Momonga y los demás nunca me dejaban usarte" Naruto se alegró recordado, las largas discusiones sin fin que tenía el y sus compañeros de gremio por usar el símbolo del gremio, si el cetro era destruido entonces el gremio seria disuelto automáticamente, en Yggdrasil cada gremio tenía un tesoro que debía guardarse celosamente por que si ese tesoro era destruido o caía en las manos de sus enemigos entonces el gremio seria derrotado automáticamente. "Pero hoy es un día especial" Naruto tomo el cetro. "Vamos a dar un último paseo por la gran tumba de Nazarick"

Saliendo del cuarto conocido como la mesa redonda, Naruto caminaba con el báculo de Ainz Ooal Gown retumbando por el fino piso, la gran tumba de Nazarick, era muchas cosas menos una tumba, si la alianza de jugadores que invadió la tumba hubiera llegado hasta aquí, no podrían haber evitado maravillarse por la belleza de este lugar, ellos nunca se imaginarían que tan infame lugar pudiera ser tan hermoso.

Hermosos y amplios pasillos, iluminados plácidamente por velas, además sobre el techo había un hermoso cielo estrellado en el techo, y esta sola era una de las áreas más normales de los diez pisos que tiene Nazarick. Incluso después de tanto tiempo de pasearse por estos pasillos, Naruto no podía evitar maravillarse al verlos, incluso si el formo parte de quienes lo construyo, las maravillas que había visto en su larga vida palidecían frente a su amada tumba, si Naruto muriera de verdad le gustaría descansar aquí mismo.

Naruto caminaba admirando todo, moviendo su cabeza para ver bien lo que él y sus amigos construyeron con sangre y sudor, hasta que vio frente a él una hermoso mujer que hizo una reverencia al verlo. "Ohh, Solution-chan"

Solution Épsilon, llevaba un traje personalizado de una Maid Francesa, ella era rubia, de ojos azules. Un busto que amenazaba con desbordarse, caderas bien definidas, bellos muslos, Solution era una de las Pléyades, Maids que servían personalmente a los cuarenta y dos seres supremos, y uno de los dos NPC creados por Naruto, con ayuda de Peroroncino y Whitebrum, ella es una Slime cazadora, Naruto la había creado en base a Naruko pero con un estilo de cabello de taladro y sin las marcas de bigotes en las mejillas, como casi todos los NPC en Nazarick, fue Tabula-Samaragdina quien puso la historia detrás del personaje, Naruto no tenía ni idea siquiera cual era su relación con ella o cual era la historia detrás de Solution.

"Sígueme" Naruto comando, ella volvió a hacer una reverencia y lo comenzó a seguir, Tabula también había programado ciertos comandos en los NPC.

Naruto subió unas enormes escaleras, justo frente a él había un par de enormes puertas, tenían el grabado de un demonio a la imagen de los demonios del rey Salomon, las gigantescas puertas puertas se abrieron, mostrando enormes estatuas mas de demonios, si los invasores hubieran llegado tan lejos cuando invadieron Nazarick, ellos hubieran caído en una trampa, estas estatuas lanzaban hechizos de muy alto nivel cuando detectaban un intruso.

Siguiendo caminado por los pasillos, Naruto finalmente llegó a la sala de trono, aquí es donde en palabras de el y de Ubert enfrentarían a los jugadores que hayan llegado hasta aquí, Ulbert y Naruto se tomaban muy enserio los roles de villanos, Touch-me y Momonga junto con todos los demás los llamaban Chununybyou.

Junto a la gigantesca sala del trono había lo que Naruto llamaría una diosa de la belleza, una piel blanca como porcelana fina, cuerpo con forma de un perfecto reloj de arena, pelo color negro, de su espalda salían un par de alas de ángel color negro, además de tener cuernos retorcidos saliendo de las sienes de su cabeza.

Ella era Albedo, supervisora de los guardianes de Nazarick.

"¡Albedo!" Grito Naruto, el siempre saludaba a los NPC de Nazarick incluso si no le respondían. Ella solamente hizo una reverencia.

En las escaleras había un grupo de NPCs, estaban las demás Pléyades y estaba su líder Sebas-Tian, un hombre viejo que no se veía como viejo, con una espalda recta como una flecha, detrás de el, las Pléyades restantes, Yuri, Narberal, C2Z, Lupusregina y Entoma. Todos hicieron una reverencia cuando el se acerco.

Naruto subió las escaleras y se sentó en el majestuoso trono, los NPC se habían quedado debajo, con excepción de Albedo que estaba parada a lado de el.

Por pura curiosidad Naruto abrió la historia que Tabula había escrito de ella, "valla es demasiado..." Naruto siguió bajando y bajando hasta que leyó lo ultimo. "Y ella también es una amante de los libros porno de Naruto... ¡Jajajaja!" Eran los miembros del gremio los únicos que sabían que el había escrito Icha-icha. "Tabula..."

Naruto suspiro viendo las banderas colgadas de sus amigos. "Momonga, Herohero, Touch-me, Ulbert, Ankoro Mochi Mochi, Perorocino, Bukubuku chagama, Takemikazuchi..." Naruto siguió mencionado los nombres de cada uno de sus amigos señalando las banderas con los símbolos de cada uno, finalmente señaló la suya. "Naruto" la de Naruto era diferente a las demás, no por que fuera mejor o por que fuera el líder del gremio, Ainz Ooal Gown era un gremio que favorecía la mayoría de votos, Naruto solo era líder por que el gremio tenía que tener uno, su bandera tenía un fondo color naranja y con la espiral del clan Uzumaki en medio color negro.

Naruto se fijo en el reloj que estaba en su pantalla, eran las 23:59, y el no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de tristeza, a el le encantaba estar aquí, aquí nadie envejecía, en esta tumba todos eran inmortales como el, no se quedaría solo, Naruto sentía que volvería a la soledad de la vida real, derecho ahora mismo el estaba pensando en irse a dormir tal vez otros cien años. Naruto realmente extrañaría no solo a sus amigos, también a los NPC aunque no hablaran el llego a tenerles tanto cariño.

"A la media noche toda esto llegara a su fin... Mi familia se ira nuevamente... Que mal..." Naruto volvió a checar el reloj, ya solo quedaban diez segundos de estar en su verdadero hogar. "Que tristeza" Naruto cerró sus ojos, de verdad se sentía triste.

00:00

No tuvo que pasar ni un segundo, el se dio cuenta de que algo estaba diferente, Naruto era una persona experimentada, tal vez no haya peleado un conflicto tan destructivo desde que los tipos del clan Otsosuki bajaron de la Luna cumplir sus objetivos, ahora mismo Naruto sentía o mas bien no sentía su chakra... Había algo diferente pero igualmente poderoso, más libre pero al mismo tiempo mas limitado... Otra extraña cosa era su cuerpo, era obvio para el, era mucho mas fuerte de lo que era. 'Que extraño' además sentía algo diferente dentro de el, solo comparable a cuando perdía el control, algo primordial se movía dentro de el, pero a diferencia de cuando perdía el control con el chakra de Kurama, ahora Naruto sentía que tenía el control completo, con solo una orden el se convertiría en algo y desataría furia y destrucción, era extraño, sentía que sus emociones se desbordaban... Quería su enojo, su avaricia, su orgullo, su hambre, su pereza, su envidia, su lujuria, era como si todo se amplificara muchas veces.

"¿Que me pasa? Qué raro" dijo en voz alta. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta enseguida que todavía estaba en la sala del trono de su tumba, intento activar los comandos de pantalla y ver si había alguna noticia, tal vez los servidores al final no cerraron, o tal vez había habido un retraso. Naruto intento checar por mensajes del servidor, pero su mano solo toco aire y en su "pantalla" no había nada, lo más extraño de todo era que veía como si solo tuviera un ojo, era como si la mascara que llevaba puesta, bueno, era como si de verdad llevara la mascara puesta, además se respiración chocaba contra la mascara. "¿Que esta pasando? Que tengo" se sentía todo muy real, como si el estuviera en el cuerpo de su avatar, Naruto miro sus manos.

"Naruto-sama ¿le ocurre algo?"

La cabeza de Naruto se disparó en dirección en donde venia esa melodiosa voz de diosa, sonaba como si estuviera realmente preocupada, el mismo tono que solía usar Sakura cuando estaba realmente preocupada por el, pero esta voz sonaba mil veces mas hermosa.

Y entonces Naruto la vio, era Albedo que tenía una cara de absoluta preocupación en su rostro de diosa, Para Naruto era raro, ya no podía sentir las emociones de la gente, pero se había vuelto bastante bueno leyendo las expresiones. "...¿Albedo? Fue lo único que pudo conjurar en ese momento.

"¿N-Naruto-sama? Por favor me esta asustando, ¿necesita algo? ¿Cualquier cosa?" Albedo entonces se puso de rodilla. "Le juro que yo su Albedo aré lo que sea para dárselo" para Albedo era extremadamente desconcertante ahora mismo, solo unos segundos atrás el mas noble y supremo de los seres supremos, el que no los había abandonado estaba sentado sobre su trono y ella, las Pléyades y Sebas-Tian todos estaban felizmente siguiendo sus ordenes, y admirándolo en su trono luciendo extremadamente majestuoso, Albedo se grabo bien esa imagen, mas tarde cocería una sabana con su Amo en esa majestuosa posición, sentado en su trono, Albedo noto por la coronilla de su ojos como Solution parecía que literalmente se derretiría en preocupación por su amo, Albedo no pudo evitar sentir celos de ella, 'babosa afortunada' ella había sido creada por Naruto-sama mismo el último de los seres supremos, el más noble de entre los cuarenta y dos de ellos por el simple hecho de inventar los mejores libros del mundo, Albedo sabia que Solution había sido creada a partir de cierto personaje femenino en los asombrosos Icha-icha, solo de pensarlo hacia que ella quisiera arrancarse un dedo de una mordida.

"Naruto-sama está usted bien, necesita algo, inmediatamente me pondré en ello" Solution por su parte no pudo quedarse callada mientras veía a su creador allí, parecía que estaba confuso, ella tenía el deber de conocer a su creador, y ahora mismo cada nervio en su cuerpo gritaba por hacer algo, era bueno que ella no pudiera sudar o ahora mismo se estaría ahogando en su sudor.

Naruto no podía creerlo, en Yggdrasil no se podía hablar exactamente, tampoco hacer expresiones faciales, no había olores, todo ahora mismo era extremadamente confuso para el. Y luego escucho la voz de Solution, lo único por seguro que sabia de ella, era que Tabula había escrito que hablaba como una Ojou-sama, o una princesa, incluso imitaba el acento, solo le faltaría decir Ara Ara.

'No puede ser...' Naruto ahora pensaba en la idea mas loca que había tenido en su cabeza. '¿Y-y si todo esto s-se volvió r-real?' Eso sonaba extremadamente escupido, pero explicaba todo,

Naruto tenía que comprobarlo, sin decir nada bajo de las escaleras lentamente, sus paso hacían eco en el gran salón y con cada paso que daba, cuando por fin termino de bajar las escaleras camino hasta donde estaba Solution. "Levántense" hablo sin pensarlo, inmediatamente todos se pusieron de pie.

Para las Pléyades, Sebas-Tian y Albedo, el ser supremo hizo algo increíble... Se quitó el guante de su mano derecha, a casi todos en la sala, incluso a C2Z que era una raza mecanizada casi les explotan los ojos de las cuencas, el ser supremo jamás había hecho algo así, todos admiraron la mano del ser supremo, al igual que sus pies tenía las uñas pintadas de color negro, era la mano mas hermosa que jamás hayan visto, después el ser supremo dejo caer su guante. Claro que ellos al ser creados solo para servir a sus dioses, los seres supremos, que uno de sus artículos tocara el sucio suelo incluso si era en la gran tumba de Nazarick era simplemente imperdonable, así que Lupusregina al ser el ser más rápido de la sala no incluyendo al el supremo, inmediatamente se abalanzó a el lado de Naruto, antes de que el guante tocara el suelo ella ya lo tenía en sus mano ofreciéndoselo a Naruto con amabas manos como si fuera una espada a su rey, con una rodilla en el suelo y la cabeza abajo, al ser ella un lobo, ella tenía podía oler mejor que nadie en la sala, ahora mismo Lupusregina luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no ponerse el objeto en su hocico que olerlo hasta que sus pulmones estallaran por tanto aire en ellos, incluso ahora tan lejos y cerca de su nariz, Lupusregina podía oler la dulce esencia del sudor de su amo.

Naruto no le presto atención a la acción de Lupusregina, seguía avanzando hacia Solution quien no podía mantener la mirada con sus ojos, además de que su expresión era una de miedo, nerviosismo y un poco de excitación. El se paró frente a ella, el silencio en la sala del trono era mortal y aterrador. Naruto era incluso más alto que Sebas-Tian por al menos una cabeza, Solution era más baja que el. Naruto con una mano casi temblorosa acerco lentamente su mano hacia el rostro de Solution.

Cuando sus dedos desnudos tocaron el rostro de Solution, Naruto estaba anonadado de lo suave que era, además se dio cuenta de que era como tocar un bombón o una gelatina, sin realmente pensarlo mucho Naruto puso mas fuerza en sus dedos, mucho para su sorpresa se comenzaron a hundir dentro de la mejilla de Solution. 'Claro ella es una Slime' una raza bizcosa.

La mente de Solution se había apagado desde que su creador puso la mano sobre su mejilla y cuando hundió sus dedos en su mejilla Solution tuvo que usar cada pizca de su poder de voluntad para no desmayarse del extasís que ahora mismo estaba sintiendo, su mano era cálida contra su mejilla y los cinco dedos de su creador se sentían como si inyectaran su fuego de dragón directamente en ella, era la sensación más placentera que ella jamás haya sentido, además cuando vio la cara de pura envidia de Albedo y sus hermanas Maid su día solo se hacia mejor.

Naruto saco sus dedos y retiró su mano de Solution. Su mente corría a mil por hora. '¿Podría ser?' La respuesta más lógica era que de alguna manera tod, y Naruto pensaba todo se había visto real... Sin pensarlo decidió usar algo su nuevo extraño poder que no era chakra, decido usarlo como si intentará entrar en modo Senin, cerró sus ojos y luego por pura voluntad envió lo que se describiría como un sonar, mucho para su alegría pudo sentir toda la tumba junto con sus habitantes y el sabia que ellos pudieron sentirlo en ese momento, el fue mas lejos, a las afueras de Nazarick, y entonces frunció el ceño. Nazarick estaba situada en el mundo de Elfeheim, en Yggdrasil, particularmente en un pantano, pero ahora mismo afuera estaba nevando, había nieve y eso sinceramente le preocupaba a Naruto. 'Si toda se volvió real, ¿quien dice que no pudimos habernos transportado a otro lugar? Incluso fuera de Yggdrasil' había que ser cuidadosos, además de que tenía que enviar a alguien a explorar las afueras o ir el mismo, pero había cosas que el quería hacer y probar dentro de Nazarick ahora mismo, entonces su mirada se puso sobre Sebas-Tian. 'El seria el mejor para ir a dar un vistazo' un guardián de nivel cien seguro era mas que oponente para cualquiera. "Esto es muy preocupante..." Dijo en voz alta y con voz solemne. "Algo no esta bien aquí"

Los presentes que habían sido afectados por la presencia de su amo dragón no contestaron, lo escucharon si, pero simplemente estaban todos demasiado en shock como para poder hablar, ellos y estaban seguros que todos en Nazarick habían sentido la absoluta presencia de su señor dragón, seguramente todos en Nazarick estaban en shock.

"Sebas" Naruto jamás se había molestado en llamarlo Tian, y no iba a empezar ahora.

Al escuchar su nombre salido de la boca de su amo Sebas despertó. "¿Naruto-sama?" Se puso en una rodilla frente a el inmediatamente.

Naruto estaba sorprendido por tal obediencia mostrada. "Sal fuera de la tumba y explora por alrededor de un kilómetro, no mas lejos, si encuentras a alguien invítalo a venir aquí ¿entiendes?"

"Ha" Sebas comenzó a caminar hasta las puertas dobles tranquilamente, el no podía correr aquí en la sala del trono eso solo seria una falta de respeto para los seres supremos.

Ahora Naruto se dirigió hacia Yuri Alpha, cuando Sebas no estaba presente, ella era la líder de las Pléyades por defecto. "Yuri-chan, por favor dile a todos los guardianes que habrá un reunión en el coliseo del cuarto piso, no te preocupes por Mare y Aura, yo estaré allí y se los informare"

La pálida piel de Yuri se puso un poco rosa y sus anteojos parecieron caerse de su lugar momentáneamente. "Hai, Naruto-sama" Yuri se levanto. "Vamos" fue una simple orden pero todas las Pléyades la siguieron en seguida.

"Naruto-sama"

Una voz dulce y juguetona llamo la atención de Naruto, mucho para su sorpresa Lupusregina estaba a lado suyo en una rodilla sosteniendo el guante que se había quitado, Lupusregina estaba viéndolo con ojos de cachorro perdido. '¡Tanta lindura debe ser injusta!' "Ahh, uhh, te lo puedes quedar Lu-chan" salió más como una pregunta, pero eso pareció hacerle el día a Lupusregina.

"¡Muchas gracias Naruto-sama!" Dijo alegremente Lupusregina solo para correr hasta donde están sus hermanas, Yuri parecía lista para fustigarla por correr.

Naruto no sabia que había hecho para hacerla tan feliz.

Cuando todos dejaron la sala, el iba a regresar a sentarse a el trono, pero se dio cuenta de que Albedo todavía estaba allí, viéndolo directamente, su cuerpo se movía como un gusano, sus muslos se tallaban se tallaban, se abrazaba a si misma, además. '¿Esos son corazones en sus ojos?' Entonces Naruto vio que por sobre su vestido blanco, los pezones de Albedo se marcaban como si estuvieran duros...

En ese momento algo en el hizo click.

Sintió como en un momento una emoción lo invadió, estaba viendo el cuerpo de Albedo como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo, su perfecto cuello, su perfectos pechos, su perfecta espalda en arco, sus perfectos glúteos, sus perfectos muslos, sus perfectos pies, todo en ella era perfecto, no solo eso, su mente comenzó a llevarlo y pensar en las Pléyades en cada una de ellas, Solution, CZ2, Narberal, Yuri incluso Entoma, todas ellas eran bellezas y el las quería a todas...

Naruto dio un paso hacia adelante.

Pero ahora mismo Albedo estaba frente a el, su lujuria era incontenible, el necesitaba violar ese perfecto cuerpo suyo, tenía que hacerla gritar por perdón y extasís, necesitaba poner su semilla dentro de ella para que quedara embarazada, Naruto planeaba hacerlo ahora mismo, era imposible esperar mas, nada en el mundo era mas importante, cuando su pie toco el suelo y el ya estaba sobre ella.

Albedo que por su parte estaba a punto de explotar por el hecho de que literalmente había sentido a su amo cuando el hizo lo que sea que haya hecho, Albedo apenas se contenía las ganas de lazarse contra su amo, y recrear la escena de icha-icha deluxe cuando la bruja toma a el héroe contra su voluntad y después lo hace obedecer cada uno de sus comandos...entonces su amo que hasta hace sólo unos cuántos momentos estaba a metros de ella, apareció frente a ella solo para tomarla fuertemente de la cadera y acercarla a el, El cerebro de Albedo tuvo que reiniciarse por sobre carga, la situación había sido demasiado rápida para ella, sus pequeñas manos comenzaron a explorar su enorme pecho, sentía que sus pechos crecían mas calientes por el hecho de que estaban pegados contra su amado amo. Albedo siendo una Súcubo era capaz de literalmente oler cuando alguien estaba excitado sexualmente, y ahora mismo su amo apestaba a querer tomarla a ella, solo de pensarlo Albedo sentía un extasís como ningún otro, ella sintió como la mano de su amo se posaba sobre su glúteo y luego lo apretaba y lo apretaba casi como si quisiera arrancárselo, era doloroso, pero para ella solo era una palabra que significa placer, por que eso era lo que ahora mismo sentía un dolor que era extremadamente placentero, ella quería que la tomara de cualquier manera. ""Hiiiiii!" La garganta de Albedo soltó, para ella soñaba y era un sonido de placer absoluto.

Pero para Naruto no lo fue, sonó como alguien estuviera sintiendo dolor, ese sonido fue todo lo que se necesito para despertarlo de su trance, su lujuria era incontrolable, pero su preocupación por las personas que amaba era aún mayor, se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba en el glúteo de Albedo, inmediatamente el la soltó. "Lo siento mucho Albedo" Naruto iba a continuar disculpándose.

Albedo respondió inmediatamente. "¡No Naruto-sama! Jamás use esas palabras en mi nuevamente, yo como todo y todos en Nazarick le pertenecemos, usted puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo, con nosotros, soy suya"

Naruto se sorprendió por la devoción de Albedo, se dio cuenta de que cada palabra salida de su boca lo decía y lo sentía de verdad. "Ya veo, aun así lo siento mucho, algo pareció poseerme por un momento"

Albedo frunció su rostro en confusión. "Si Naruto-sama, su raza se caracteriza por llevar sus emociones al extremo" 'sobre todo la lujuria thehehehehe...' Albedo se estaba imaginado muchas cosas en su cabeza, de cierto libro naranja, donde ella sustituía los personajes principales, el héroe y la heroina por Naruto-sama y Albedo.

'Mi raza...' Naruto se dio cuenta en ese momento que el ya no era solamente humano, ahora era un hombre-dragón y que Yggdrasil de verdad se había vuelto realidad. "Oh... Ahora que lo pienso nunca le dije a Yuri-chan el tiempo en que quería a los guardianes reunidos en el coliseo, Albedo por favor corrige esto e informales que nos veremos en una hora"

"Claro Naruto-sama" Albedo regreso a su habitual yo profesional, pero en su mente ella seguía pensando en cosas y en como le dejaría caer la noticia a cierta mocosa molesta vampiro de que su amo la había tocado... Incluso tenía pruebas, ella estaba segura de que la mano de su amo había dejado una enorme marca roja en su glúteo.

Naruto miraba atentamente su dedo, en especifico el anillo que llevaba en su dedo... Era el anillo del gremio que te permitía teletrasportarte a cualquier lugar del gremio, sin pensarlo mucho, lo activo, se sorprendió de que haya funcionado, por que un miasma color negro apareció frente a el, si pensarlo mucho realmente el entro.

XXXX

Eso fue todo, venia pensando en un crossover entre overlord y juego de tronos desde hace mucho, pero luego dije, y si pongo a Naruto que sea alguna clase de hechicero-dragón-hombre lol,

Por cierto, tienen alguna idea de que clase de otro ser haya sido creado por Naruto aparte de Solution? Yo estaba pensando en Quetzacoalt de ese anime de dragones... O también en Lusamine o Lillie de pokemon, tienen ustedes alguna sugerencia?


	10. Chapter 10

Que lo disfruten...

Serafall Levithan anteriormente conocida como Serafall Sitri antes de la guerra civil que sufrió el inframundo despertó, sus raros, bellos ojos violeta lo primero que vieron fueron el más magnífico cielo estrellado que jamás haya visto, su mente no pudo evitar maravillarse en ver tal vista, parecía algo sacado de un cuento de hadas o de una de esas fotos que las máquinas de los humanos suelen sacar del espacio exterior.

Después de maravillarse un poco con tal vista, ella parpadeo varias veces, solo para después sentarse, ella sabía que había estado dormida o inconsciente ene el frío suelo, probablemente en una muy incomoda posición dado a su dolor de cuello y en otras partes de su cuerpo, así como sentía su espalda muy helada.

Sus ojos miraron al rededor. "¿Hmm?" Un sonido serio y poco característico salió de su boca. A su alrededor estaban nada más y nada menos que la ya famosa nobleza de Rias Gremory, con la persona que había puesto a tal peculiar grupo a la cabeza, Issei Hyoudou, el joven estaba rodeado de las hermosas mujeres que lo pretendían, jalándolo hacia ellas y discutiendo algo estupido, la cara del joven se veía bastante feliz porque la chica que lo jalaba inmediatamente lo cubría en un abrazo y presionándolo contra sus pechos.

Serafall no quería admitirlo, pero ella estaba bastante celosa de Issei.

Después pudo ver a su pequeña hermana con su rostro bastante serio y sereno, Serafall inmediatamente se preparó para saltar hacia ella apapacharla y abochornarla frente a todos, pero inmediatamente se detuvo en sus pies cuando vio que su nobleza la rodeaba, todos platicaban animadamente y aunque Sona estaba bastante callada una sonrisa se podía ver en sus labios.

Serafall se sintió inmediatamente celosa de su hermana y de las personas que tenían su atención, de su hermana por el hecho de que tenía personas a su alrededor y de esas personas por qué tenían la atención y el cariño de su hermana.

No solo eso pero Serafall miro por completo a su alrededor. Su mente ya no comprendía lo ridícula de su situación actual, ella solo podía ver como grupos y grupos de personas a toda su alrededor convivían y reían juntas.

Tal vez lo único que el cerebro de Serafall captó a su alrededor fueron la personas más "cercana" a ella o mejor dicho que en algún punto habían sido cercana a ella. Sus padres se veían bastante juntos, tomados de las manos, ellos eran una anomalía en entre los demonios que normalmente solo estaban juntos por unos cuan os años antes de moverse a tener múltiples parejas, pero sus padres estaban enamorados como si fuera su primera.

Como Serafall los envidiada por ello...

Luego estaban sus mejores amigos o más bien Serafall los llamaría sus ex mejores amigos. Ella pasó tanto tiempo con ellos... Una amistad poderosa que se forjó en fuego, muerte y sangre, juntos terminaron con una dinastía que reinó poderosa por miles de años.. Pero ahora esa amistad se la llevó el tiempo como todo lo demás.

Serafall podía ver a Ajuka que miraba curioso a su alrededor, él no tenía semejante problema como ella, Ajuka pedía estar solo, estaba Falbium otra persona que había encontrado su eterno harem en la pereza y el sueño, Falbium las amaba y ellas lo amaban de regreso. Finalmente estaba Sirchezrs el se había casado con su peor enemiga en algún tipo de romance de novela, habían tenido un hijo además de que se les veía bastante felices ahora mismo junto a su hijo en el pasado su matrimonio había experimentado problemas Fuertes, pero parece que tales problemas solo hicieron que su amistad se volviera más fuerte.

Serafall los envidiaba, los envidiaba a todos y cada uno de ellos , a estas personas que no estaban solos como ella lo estaba.

Serafall como muchas veces en su actual vida se sintió sola y aburrida, no había nadie allí con quien pudiera compartir cosas, no había nadie allí con la que pudiera hablar y contarle sus secretos desde el más tonto y vergonzoso hasta el más oscuro de ellos, sus temores, sus pesadillas, Serafall estaba sola en este mundo.

"All.."

El peso de esa soledad la estaba golpeando ahora mismo como nunca antes la había golpeado.

"Fall"

No había ningún hombro para que ella llorara, ni algo alguien que pudiera usar como su pilar de soporte.

"Afall"

Ella estaba sola y así se quedaría para siempre y por siempre, sus padres se tenían mutuamente, su hermana eventualmente tendría a su propia familia y ella se quedaría sola...

Eso la aterraba a más no poder.

"¡Serafall!"

"Hm a ¿si?" Serafall por fin despertó de su trance para ver la cara de su madre viéndola de regreso con una ceja levantada.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó la matriarca de la familia Sitri.

"Claro que lo estoy, pero ¿donde estamos?" Preguntó Serafall, ni desde la defensa del inframundo contra la brigada del Khaos Serafall había visto reunido a tantos importantes personas y miembros de diferentes facciones. Esto parecía algo así como un después de una tremenda borrachera, pero Serafall recordaría haber participado en esa tremenda borrachera, seguramente su mente recordaría haberse divertido y dejar de pensar en cosas depresivas por un momento.

"No lo sabes hija mía" dijo el patriarca Sitri, un hombre pálido y flacucho con facciones finas. "Llevamos aquí casi ya una hora debatiendo sobre esto y no tenemos idea como llegamos a aquí.. Ni siquiera el dragon del infinito sabe que está sucediendo"

Al escuchar el nombre de Ophis Serafall alzó una ceja, esto era bastante extraño quien pudiera haberlos mandado a este lugar.

"Ah miren..." Todos pusieron sus miradas en el gobernador Azazel e inmediatamente alzaron sus cabezas para ver lo que su dedo estaba apuntando, ósea hacia el cielo.

Justo en el precioso cielo estrellado tal cual como si alguna clase de proyector se hubiera encendido en este alguna clase de ¿película? Comenzó a pasar.

Inmediatamente la mayoría de los presentes reconocieron Lilith la capital del inframundo de la raza de los demonios, muchos de sus enigmáticos edificios estaban allí, como el palacio de gobierno que era una fortaleza, pero había algo extraño.

"¿E-esos son rayos del sol?" Preguntó Azazel asombrado, ya que en el inframundo no pisen existe al como parecido a un sol, el cielo es un perpetuo morado, con cambios climáticos extremos y extraños, la parte más extraña tal vez era que solo la ciudad parecía ser donde los rayos del sol caían.

"Lo son..." Murmuró Ajuka extrañado por el que quizá era el cambio de clima más extraño que Lilith haya tenido desde su fundación, un fenómeno que sin duda se merecía toda su atención y mente para estudiarlo.

La escena cambio, ahora seguía a un auto móvil una limusina negra para ser exacto, seguida de varios otros vehículos que la custodiaban, el auto se dirigía rápidamente hacia el palacio de gobierno donde no tardó mucho en llegar.

El palacio era un absoluto pandemonio lleno de gente que gritaba feliz, pero sus gritos se incrementaron cuando vieron que la limusina se paraba justo frente a las puertas de esta.

"¡Es lucifer-sama!"

"¡Lucifer-sama!"

La gente gritaba el nombre del título que los lideres de los demonios tenían, muchos de los que veían la extraña película ya se daban una idea de que era Sirchezrs a quien la gente se refería pero nadie ni siquiera el mismo actual lucifer Dojo nada, prefiriendo seguir mirando.

Las puertas de la limusina se abrieron, dejando primero ver unas sandalias color negro y pantalones del mismo color, la cámara siguió subiendo hasta que los presentes pudieron ver una extraña camisa color naranja con franjas color negro.

Sirchezrs frunció el ceño él nunca vestiría un color como anaranjado, y mucho menos usaría sandalias para asistir a algún tipo de evento formal, los medios lo crucificarían vivo si lo hiciera y Grayfia también lo haría. Sirchezrs abrió sus ojos en shock cuando la cámara se enfocó en la espalda del hombre, llevaba alguna capa color blanco con la leyenda grabada que decía. "El cuarto" en ella.

"Valla... Esto es de locos" dijo creyendo poco lo que veía Zeoticus Gremory.

"Y que lo digas padre"

"Ehh ¿por qué?" Preguntó Issei sin quitarle la mirada a la película que estaba pasando.

Fue Rias la que hablo seriamente. "Issei en toda la historia del inframundo solo han existido tres Luciferes con mi hermano siendo el último, el tercero es el"

Issei frunció el ceño y luego abrió sus ojos en shock. "E-e-entonces..."

"Fufufu así es Issei-kun estamos "viendo"" Akeno dijo sarcásticamente. "A el cuarto lucifer"

La figura siguió caminado, su capa ondeaba gracias a el aire dándole una imagen cool.

"¡Kyaaa! Es el príncipe"

"¡Por favor príncipe mire hacia la cámara!"

"¡Es el pequeño Noctis!"

"¡Noctis-sama!"

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, la cámara cambio, ahora era como si estuvieran viendo lo que el cuarto lucifer estuviera mirando, y ahora mismo el cuarto estaba mirando hacia abajo, en sus brazos, tal cual pequeño mono había un pequeño niño vestido de negro que abrazaba se aferraba a hacia el cuarto tal cual hijo haría a uno de sus padres mientras dormía pacíficamente.

El Niño pareciendo sentir la mirada de su padre miro hacia arriba por unos segundos, su cabello negro moviéndose hacia abajo, cuando abrió sus ojos los presentes no pudieron evitar maravillarse al ver su pequeño rostro con una marca de como si fuera un bigote en sus mejillas y esos llamativos ojos color violetas oscuro.

"Hmm" Serafall miro esos ojos por unos segundos, eran claramente los ojos oscuro color violeta que son característicos en la familia Sitri, se dice que los ojos violeta son el color más raro del mundo, Serafall solo había visto otros ojos color violeta en Akeno Himmejima y los de ella parecían brillar, sea quien sea ese niño tenía algún parentesco con el clan Sitri... Dejando a un lado sus pensamiento racional, Serafall no pudo evitar encontrar a el pequeño bastante lindo además de quererlo tenerlo en sus brazos, por cualquier razón era como si su mente o algo extraño se encendiera dentro de ella y se sintiera extrañamente atraída hacia el pequeño, era de lo más extraño... Varias emociones se encendieron en ese momento, lo quería abrazar, proteger y cumplirle cualquier capricho que el pequeño tendría.

Serafall solo se había sentido de esta manera una vez y solo una vez y fue cuando tuvo por primera vez en sus brazos a su pequeña hermana cuando ella acababa de nacer, Serafall se juro en ese momento que nada le pasaría a esa bebe y que además ella siempre estaría allí para ella.

Ahora por cualquier razón ella quería volver a hacer ese juramento viendo a ese niño.

Mientras tanto Sirchezrs miraba la imagen frente a él sin saber realmente que pensar, esto era extraño, se preguntaba si alguien había usurpado su pocision a la fuerza o había sido una transición pacífica, estoy incluso podía envolver a la vieja faccion, tal vez al final hayan conseguido ganar en alguna clase de guerra.

Falbium estaba sentado en una pocision de loto mientras recargaba su codo en su pierna y su mano soportaba su mejilla y cabeza, todo esto era un problema en el que él no se quería ver involucrado, pero de cualquier manera aquí el ya estaba. Era más claro que el agua que algo alguien, alguienes si existiera esa palabra había traído a todos los que estaban dentro de este cuarto, Y mirando a el dragon de vacío presente era obvio que era algo, alguien, alguienes bastante fuerte o con una habilidad peligrosa y los tenía aquí cautivos posiblemente para su diversión, enseñándoles algún tipo de futuro o incluso uno completamente alternativo. 'Tal vez ese niño príncipe sea uno de los hijos de Issei...' Falbium jamás había dicho que esto en voz alta pero el concluía que algún día Issei Hyoudou llegaría a ser el cuarto lucifer del inframundo, siendo el bastante popular y además de tener el apoyo de incontable gente fuerte.

Ajuka solo quería saber cómo es que rayos del sol podían caer sobre lilith, simplemente no había manera de hacer algo así a menos que alguien lo hubiera creado artificialmente, o si este era un futuro alternativo puede que en algún punto él lo haya hecho.

Los pensamientos de todos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Asia Argento tímidamente señaló hacia arriba de ella, las cabezas de los presentes se movieron en siguiera hacia arriba.

*¿Ne? Sera-tan ¿lo reconoces?*

Serafall parpadeó varias veces ante lo que estaba leyendo, era bastante extraño lo que estaba pasando y ahora parecía que las estrellas se estaban comunicando con ella, de todos modos después de que ella leyera lo que preguntaban Serafall se quedó callada y pensativa, si las "estrellas" preguntaban por eso, eso quería decir que ella tenía algún tipo de conexión con El Niño y posiblemente con el cuarto Lucifer, tal vez el pequeño era el hijo de su madre o incluso podría ser el hijo de su amada hermana...

Pero entonces algo pasó por la mente, como si fuera un rayo caído con toda la furia y fuerza de la naturaleza que la hizo temblar, un solo pensamiento la detuvo en completamente, a ella una demonio, una persona que era a diferencia de su personalidad exterior una mujer de corazón frío.

*supongo que si*

Era lo que que estaba bellamente escrito en aquella oscuridad estrellada.

Serafall se quedó quieta, su saliva se sentía pesada al tragarla como si un nudo se hubiera formado en su garganta, su mente lógica la obligaba a pensar que no había manera de que esto pudiera ser cierto... Pero su corazón traicionero se aferraba a esa pequeña esperanza con todas sus fuerzas de tal manera que era doloroso.

*el nombre del pequeño es Noctis Sitri príncipe del inframundo, hijo biológico de Serafall Sitri y el cuarto Lucifer*

Al leer esto incluso la reina más fuerte del inframundo Grayfia tenía un moco saliendo de su nariz con una cara de incredulidad total, Falbium estaba más despierto que en los últimos cientos de años con ojos tan abiertos que parecían se saldrían de sus cuencas.

Las manos de Serafall lentamente se fueron hacia su boca, su quijada presionada con fuerza, ella no sabía si estaba respirando o no, cuando cerró sus ojos lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

XXXX

Espero que le haya gustado este pequeño fragmento del nuevo rico que tal vez o tal vez no haga de leyendo Empyrean.

Tal vez no siga escribiendo esto por qué Asamiya Athena me dio permiso de hacer un leyendo de Sun Of Teen Tails Rebirth.

Cual les gustaría a ustedes más?

Saludos gracias por leer.


	11. Chapter 11

Que lo disfruten.

El bosque de Athel Loren, el bosque más ancestral de todo el viejo mundo. Athel Loren no sólo es viejo, también tiene voluntad propia. El bosque entero está encantado, los árboles están vivos, tienen conciencia y sentimientos, los pequeños seres que habitan en el bosque no eran otra cosa más que una extensión más del mismo bosque al igual que los árboles o los elfos que llegaron hace tiempo. Athel Loren era capaz de sentir alegría, humor, amor, miedo, terror, odio...

Athel Loren era realmente un lugar místico y lleno de misterios.

Y ahora mismo estaba en llamas.

El bosque resonaba con los gritos de varios animales, cabras, vacas, toros, caballos, gritos de locura, cólera, terror, bramidos en busca de sangre.

Las hordas de los hombres bestia habían invadido una vez más el bosque de Athel Loren buscando destruir y corromper en el nombre de sus dioses oscuros.

Los instintos de los hombres bestia gritaban con matar y devorar a todos los habitantes del ancestral bosque, sus dioses se los demandan.

Sus instintos sabían que su tan odiado enemigo estaba atrapado frente a ellos, sus cobardes tácticas no los habían llevado a ningún lado más que a su propia muerte a manos de ellos, estaban acorralados, listos para el hacha cayera sobre sus cuellos y los hombres bestia eran esa hacha.

En el nombre de sus dioses oscuros, en el nombre de su amado señor que los había bendecido con locura.

La regente del reino de Anmyr en Athel Loren la dama elfica conocida como Tevaril ya hacía al frente de la guardia eterna de su reino, fieros elfos equipados con las mejores armas y armaduras que juraron dar sus vidas por Athel Loren.

'Parece que eso va a suceder hoy' El bello rostro de Tevaril estaba perpetuo en una máscara de hielo e indiferencia como si no tuviera miedo de la rabiosa masa de hombres bestia que se dirigía hacia ellos.

Tevaril sabía que no iban a sobrevivir la noche, Su cabello cubierto de mugre, sudor y sangre de su compatriotas elfos y de sus enemigos cubría sus ojos. Ella era una princesa experimentada en mil batallas, su reino estaba en la frontera con la nación humana de Bretonia, lo que lo hacía un blanco perfecto para adentrarse en el bosque, ella era la primera en la línea de defensa cuando los hombres bestia salían en hordas para adentrarse en el bosque.

Anmyr era tal vez el reino más poderoso en cuanto a poder militar se refiere elfos de todo el bosque vienen aquí ya que fue en este mismo suelo donde la la inmunda bestia conocida como Morghur fue aplastada, pero sus sucia sangre corrompio el lugar.

'Ahora no es más que un reino marchito…' Así es Anmyr era un reino de los elfos del bosque que lenta y dolorosamente se estaba marchitando gracias a la sangre de Morghur.

Tevaril se dio el lujo de mirar detrás de ella, su cabello aún estaba cubriendo sus ojos, ella se lleno de tristeza y un poco de orgullo mirando las caras de sus compatriotas elfos, muchos de ellos eran jóvenes que apenas se habían unido a la guardia del bosque, el servicio obligatorio que todo elfo tiene que prestar, estaban llenos de miedo pero aun así tenían una determinación inquebrantable, ellos morirían defendiendo su amado bosque.

Detrás de la lineas de guerra elficas había un gigantesco olmo, alguna vez sirvió como un bastión donde los grandes nobles de Almyr caminarán y festejaran, un lugar hermoso y verde donde la vida florecía a su alrededor, donde la música de los elfos hacía reír a los árboles y las driadas hacian tontas bromas a cualquier desafortunado… Ahora no era más que un gigantesco roble pútrido, que seguía pudriéndose y los gusanos eran los que hacían festines.

Incluso el mismo suelo donde ella y su ejército estaban parados no era más que lodo donde la vida intentaba crecer pero fallaba o era corrompida por la sangre de Morghur.

Addaivoch, mejor conocido en estos días como la fortaleza marchita no era más que otro recordatorio de lo que los elfos habían perdido frente a las hordas del caos.

Teravil regresó su mirada al frente, la horda de los hombres bestia cada vez estaban más cerca, más cerca de las incontables flechas que pronto lloverían sobre ellos con una precisión que ni siquiera sus primos elficos podían igualar.

Pero Teravil sabia que esto no era más que una desesperada última defensa.

Los hombres bestia habían ganado.

Los elfos del bosque de Athel Loren estaban arrinconados contra una pared sin lugar para maniobrar, sin lugar para golpear fuerte y rápido y luego desaparecer en el bosque solo para después re aparecer volver a golpear a sus enemigos y luego volver a desaparecer. Esas eran las tácticas preferidas por los elfos del bosque.

Teravil había organizado sus fuerzas en una defensa desesperada. La primera línea consistía en la guardia enterna con sus lanzas y escudos al frente, Teravil había extendido los hombres árbol, Dryadas y danzantes de espada a lo largo de la línea con la guardia eterna. La segunda línea consistía en guardia del bosque todos ellos con arcos en mano y un muchas flechas para disparar, listos para que ellos reforzarán las línea principal en caso de que hubiera una brecha o simplemente se necesitarán refuerzos, finalmente la tercera línea consistía en los elfos más jóvenes, muchos de ellos ni siquiera habían derramando sangre o habían visto un hombre bestia antes, ellos estaban armándos con arcos listos para disparar oleada tras oleada de flechas hacia sus enemigos. Claro si los hombres bestia llegaran hasta ellos significaría que la batalla estaba perdida y no había ya ninguna esperanza.

Eso era exactamente lo que iba a suceder.

Era como si todas las cosas que podían suceder mal, sucedieron al mismo tiempo. La horda de hombres bestia los había tomado completamente por sorpresa o al menos el tamaño de esta… Teravil no quería admitirlo pero era malo, muy muy malo, solo una bestia de poder considerable podía unir tantos hombres bestia bajo su mando, ni siquiera un minotauro de la condenación podía reunir tal fuerza con su poder, eso significa que era una bestia poderosa quien comandaba esta horda, un horror que las bestias llamarían héroe.

La mayoría de los árboles estaban dormidos, eran finales de invierno después de todo, además de que el dios-rey Orion no había re nacido en el mundo y Ariel no llegaría a tiempo.

'Ariel…' solo de pensar en el nombre hacia que Teravil apretara su dientes en ira.

Teravil tenía que detener esta horda, aunque sea solo unos momentos, durante su larga vida ella se había dado cuenta que incluso un segundo de valentía podía cambiar el curso de cualquier situación. Ella no podía dejar a estas bestia siguiendo quemando y envenenado su hogar.

Claro eso no significaba que ella no tenía otro plan.

Delynna había tomado la caballería y la mayoría de los hombres árbol y Dryadas que estaban despiertos al menos. Esto era por dos razones, la primera era llamar a todos los reinos y pedir refuerzos y la segunda razón era para que Delynna durante el calor de la batalla y se por alguna razón el enemigo todavía no estaba devorando sus restos, ella pudiera golpear los flancos de las bestias, efectivamente haciendo que la bestias entrarán en pánico y corrieran.

El plan era más bien un milagro, su cordinacion tendría que ser perfecta

Teravil tomó su hermoso arco color café tomo una fina flecha de su carcaj cuidadosamente poniéndola sobre su arco, estirando el poderoso hilo. Sus ojos podían ver perfectamente a su víctima, un hombre bestia mitad cabra con tres cuernos saliendo de su cabeza que gritaba y movía su lengua de lado a lado estaba un poco más excitado que sus demás compañeros.

Como las reglas de combate de los elfos del bosque lo podían desde antaño el comandante tenía que abrir la batalla matando al comandante del enemigo.

Teravil Eligio lo más cercano siguiente.

Cuando si flecha voló no tuvo que más medio segundo para los demás elfos soltaran sus flechas, cientos y cientos de ellas volaron entre el bosque con mortal precisión hacia sus enemigos. La flecha de Teravil se clavo en medio de los ojos del hombre bestia. Las demás flechas también se enterraron en sus blancos.

Miles y miles de flechas no dejaron de llover en ningún momento, por algunos momentos los pocos rayos de luz que se escabullían por el bosque se volvían oscuros por las flechas que volaban.

No tardó mucho para que una montaña de hombres bestia se acumulara y pronto los demás se vieron forzados a escalar por lo cuerpos de sus compañeros muertos.

Teravil sabía que algo no andaba bien en el momento que miro los ojos de la incontable horda mientras disparaba otra flecha. Los ojos de las bestias no mostraban ninguna otra mirada salvo esa de pura locura, ni siquiera cuando tenían que saltar o escalar por la montaña que se habían acumulado de sus compañeros muertos, no había miedo o dudas, solo locura..

Teravil colocó su arco en su espalda tomando una lanza y un gran escudo grande que tenía la forma de una hoja.

"¡Fjel!" Teravil gritó en elfico, su orden pronto se siguió con precisión aterradora. La guardia eterna puso sus grandes escudos en forma de hoja unos sobre los otros creando una rampa.

Los hombres bestia más rápidos eran aquellos que eran mitad caballo y mitad hombre corriendo sorprendentemente rápido gracias a sus cuatro patas, no era sorpresa que serían lo primeros en llegar a las filas de Teravil.

Pero la gran mayoría de los centauros pasaron relativamente sin hacer daño alguno en las filas, viéndose forzados a correr por sobre la muralla de rampas construida gracias a escudos de la guardia eterna, solo para después morir a manos de espadas, aquellos cantaruros que eran fuertes y rápidos y lograron romper las líneas de la guardia por pura fuerza bruta murieron a manos de incontables flechas que pronto acabaron con ellos.

Con la primera carga neutralizada y cientos de hombres bestia muertos y todavía muriendo por la flechas elficas, la primera parte de la batalla podría considerarse una victoria para ellos.

Claro pronto el peso de el ejército de los hombres bestia no tardó en impactar las líneas elficas.

La guardia eterna tenía preparada sus lanzas y escudos, haciendo que muchos de los hombres bestia se empalaran a sí mismos en ellas, otros hombres bestia simplemente saltaban en el aire solo para usar sus cuerpos como peso muerto y destruir las líneas elficas, solo para levantarse tomar sus crudos machetes y matar a cuatro elfos de un ataque horizontal antes de que alguien lo asesinara con varias flechas.

Un enorme minotauro arremetiendo rompiendo la formación además de pisar a varios elfos el minotauro uso sus poderosos cuernos para empalar aún elfo, solo para salir volando varios metros en el aire cortesía de un gigantesco hombre árbol de una patada.

El momentum de los hombres bestia había sido feroz y cruel, pero las líneas elficas no habían sido destruidas, la segunda línea reforzaba a la primera cuando se veía que por alguna razón alguna parte estaba por colapsar. Pronto la batalla se convirtió en un confuso juego de tirar de la cuerda donde ya no había espacio para maniobrar.

Los elfos tenían la ventaja, Teravil los tenía donde quería, ahora era el momento perfecto para que Delynna apareciera con la caballería y los muy enojados hombres árbol y Dryadas por alguno de los flancos o la retaguardia en una clásica maniobra de anvil y martillo.

Pero aveces el destino siempre tiene una manera de cargarse en tus planos.

"¡Rasar fa! ¡Daghoroth razal!"

El bosque se oscureció, él ya mismo bosque que marchitaba con cada día parecía que su pudrió en un solo momento.

Los hombres bestia gritaron en fervor y enloquecieron en un solo momento, ahora todos luchaban como si no tuvieran nada que perder ni siquiera sus vidas, no había temer o miedo en sus ojos, solamente locura, pura y absoluta.

'¡Locura!' Teravil apretó los dientes como nunca antes en su vida, ella podía sentir como el bosque era corrompido y con el todo su ser también, resistió con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de llevarse las manos a su cabeza y gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Las flechas dejaron de llover hacia los hombres bestia, los gritos de elfos débiles de voluntad se unieron a los de los hombres bestia, pero estos no eran de fervor, no, eran de locura y terror.

Muchos de los elfos se volvieron dementes en un instante al sentir a tan corruptora presencia, muchos resistieron la enloquecedora presencia con fuerza de voluntad, pero aun así el daño estaba hecho, las Dryadas comenzaron a atacar indiscriminadamente a amigos y enemigos por igual, los hombres árbol eran hechos pedazos por las hachas de sus enemigos al igual que los elfos, muchos de ellos eran devorados vivos, sus gritos de angustia y dolor llenaron el bosque. La guardia del bosque veía en terror como sus compatriotas elfos eran devorados vivos, como el bosque se pudría con cada segundo y esa presencia que traía locura y corrupción, muchos de ellos y ellas simplemente no pudieron más y se volvieron locos corriendo deliberadamente hacia las líneas enemigos para ser despedazados por sus enemigos, muchos simplemente dejaron de pelear y comenzaron a llamar a sus mamás o a sus dioses rogando que los salvarán, otros decidieron correr despavoridos gritando como si ya no hubiera esperanza y como todos iban a morir.

La batalla estaba perdida.

Las líneas estaban rotas, los hombres bestia mataban y devoraban a su antojo.

Entonces Teravil y todos los demás pudieron ver a el ser que dirigía la inmensa horda de hombres bestia.

Su corazón dejo de latir.

Si ella pudiera ver el cielo, Teravil vería como el sol era completamente eclipsado por la luna del caos, era como si la oscuridad era atrapada en un círculo de fuego y como poco a poco la oscuridad y el fuego escapaban y se mezclaban por una pequeña apertura tal cual cascada, era como ver una señal oscura.

Todos en el viejo mundo fueron tomados por sorpresa al mirar tan inesperado evento cósmico que seguramente traía algo… Bueno o malo.

Teravil había escuchado historias de la cosa que estaba frente a ella.

Un ser, una porqueria que no tenía ningún derecho de existir, su mera presencia era un chiste malévolo a todo lo que era este mundo, era retorcido y tendrías que mirarlo fijamente para intentar darle alguna forma coherente, era largo como si vieras un palo, seguramente eso era su torso, sus larguiruchos brazos se retorcían como látigos, no tenía algo llamado manos, en su lugar aquellos látigos acababan en filosos armas que usaba para cortar a cualquier hombre bestia lo estupido como para acercarse a él y también para los que no se acercaban a el, su rostro era sencillamente irreconocible, no había manera de saber si tenía nariz o ojos, solo un pico como el de un pájaro era reconocible, un pico en el que retorcido y filosos dientes salien, y que parecían lo matarían si seguían creciendo atravesando su cerebro. Una bestia que parecía estar fusionada con el lo llevaba, la bestia no era diferente a su maestro, era larga y monstruosa, con dos Cabezas que devoraban a elfos y hombres bestia por igual a vivos y muertos por igual con sus hocicos y dientes retorcidos y filosos.

La presencia incluso se reía del tiempo mismo dejando un eco de si misma, como si existieran varios de si mismo y cada uno tratara de escapar de si mismo.. Estaba allí, pero no estaba allí, el ser no veía a nada ni a nadie, era como si no estuviera aquí mismo y él estuviera en otro lugar.

Teravil había escuchado historias de eso.

Era Garralunar el príncipe demente hijo de la luna del caos.

Teravil apretó la lanza doble que tenía en su mano.. Si podía matar o al menos hacer que el diabólico ser huyera entonces toda la horda caería. Sin pensarlo mucho y llena de esperanza Teravil se armo de valor, corriendo con furia hacia Garralunar, cortando a todos los hombres bestia que se interponían en su camino.

El campo de batalla era un caos total, y Garralunar no parecía notarlo y no parecía importarle en lo absoluto. Sus retorcidos brazos se alzaron al cielo así como su cabeza.

"¡Daghoran ia aran tsaglraaaaa!"

Garralunar exclamó en su lenguaje que nadie comprendía, muchos elfos soltaron sus armas y se llevaron sus manos a sus oídos gritando con él en un desesperado intento de no escucharlo, alguno hiendo tan lejos como para intentar arrancarse sus orejas o suicidarse.

Cuando Por fin el desgarrador grito de garra lunar se detuvo el caos del campo de batalla se detuvo, así como todo sonido, por un momento solo el silencio reino.

Pero todos sabían que algo iba a pasar.

Empezó con un ligero sonido proveniente del cielo… Teravil miró el cielo, así como varios en el campo de batalla, el sonido poco a poco se hacía más y más fuerte conforme pasaban los segundos hasta pequeños putos color verde comenzaron a aparecer en el cielo color ocaso.

El primero de esos objetos color verde impactó contra el bosque en una estruendosa explosión color verde matando un puñado de elfos y hombres bestia por igual.

Teravil abrió sus ojos en shock cuando primero sintió que era eso y luego sus ojos lo confirmaron, era Piedra bruja

La sustancia más caótica e impura el mundo, lo peor de todo es que no debía pertenecer a este mundo, no era otra cosa más que la solidificación del caos.

En horror y tratando que su cerebro se reiniciarse Teravil volvió a mirar al cielo, cientos y cientos de meteoros color verde estaban cayendo del cielo.

'No hay esperanza… Nunca la hubo para mí marchito reino' pensó desesperanzada Teravil, sus temblorosas piernas se rindieron cayendo al suelo de trasero sentándose en sus rodillas.

Los meteoros de caos comenzaron a caer en el bosque matando cientos y cientos indiscriminadamente.

Los elfos del bosque abandonaron toda esperanza y comenzaron a correr despavoridos, mientras que los hombres bestia en su locura rugieron agradeciendo a sus dioses por esta bendición, persiguiendo a los elfos para hacer sufrir, matar y devorar.

Teravil solo se quedo allí, sentada mientras el caos, la muerte y la destruccion ahoga su reino y a sus habitantes.

Desde hace cientos de años ella había estado en una guerra constante por su reino, su marchito reino, una guerra en la que ella sabía que no tenía posibilidad de ganar, no desde que Morghur fue asesinado aquí y su sangre corrompio el lugar y no desde que La locura de Ariel asesinó a su querido amigo Adanhu en un increíble acto de nobleza pura.

La lengua de Teravil gusto de lo amargo ya que sus hermosos ojos color abeyana estaban rojos y soltaban amargas lágrimas sin parar. Cuando su padre y su madre murieron a manos de Morghur y ella y su hermana Delynna fueron dejadas como reinas del Anmyr las dos hubieran sido hechas pedazos por los demás reinos a no ser por Adanhu quien las protegió y las educó, cuando Ariel no trajo más que locura y sangre a Athel Loren por su propio bien, fue cuando ella su hermana y Andahu y otros pocos se alzaron en armas encontra de Ariel, cosa que culminó con la muerte de alguien que ella consideraba como un padre, el saber que Ariel nunca sería llevada a la justicia por sus actos, miles de años pelando una batalla perdida por su reino, viendo como poco a poco queridos amigos y amigas y el bosque que amaba eran devorados y corrompidos.

La imponente fortaleza marchita, un lugar que alguna vez había sido hermoso y verde se estaba viniendo abajo por el continuo asedio de la rocas que bajaban del cielo, era allí donde Teravil había traído el cuerpo de Andahu.

Eso fue lo que finalmente rompió a Teravil.

De su garganta salió un grito desgarrador y doloroso, un largo grito conbinando con lloriqueos y amargas lágrimas.

En el futuro bardos romatisarian este momento, cantando como fue que el grito de la princesa despertó a el rey de los héroes de su largo letargo.

Un hombre vestía se acercó a ella mostrando sus dientes y una hacha ensangrentada con sangre de elfos en su mano, lentamente acercó su hacha a el cuello de Teravil riéndose mientras lo hacía, para después levantarla alto en el aire. El brazo del hombre bestia cayó a el suelo en un torrente de sangre y luego el hombre bestia perdió su cabeza…

Teravil parpadeó una vez, y luego parpadeo varias veces mientras veía como el cuerpo del hombre vestía caía al suelo. En su visión entró una enorme figura humana cubierta en armadura, parecía uno de esos caballeros errantes de Bretonnia.

Los sentidos regresaron a Teravil mientras veía como el humano caminaba hacia Garralunar masacrando su camino hacia el monstruo con una espada bastarda en las manos.

"¡Sigan al caballero sin nombre!"

Era el grito que su gente estaba usando para ganar coraje y regresar a la batalla.

Sin querer o tal vez queriéndolo el humano estaba regresando el coraje a su ejército, el mal trecho ejército elfo estaba detrás de un humano…

Para Teravil los humanos no eran más que bestias bárbaras que solo eran un poco mejor que los hombres bestia, orcos o goblins. No tenían respeto por el bosque, eran arrogantes creyéndose iguales a los elfos, eran avariciosos, solo pensaban en ellos mismos y apestaban.

Ella preferiría la muerte a seguir a uno en combate.

Entonces por qué Teravil estaba de pie gritando con odio y coraje renovado hacia su enemigo, mientras apretaba su lanza con todas sus fuerzas, entonces por qué Teravil solo veía a el acorazado humano como si fuera lo más hermoso que haya visto en su vida mientras masacraba su camino hacia Garralunar, entones por qué Teravil lo estaba siguiendo a la batalla.

XXXX

"Tienes que despertar"

Escucho en medio de la oscuridad confortante.

""Tienes que despertar"

No presto ninguna atención a esa dulce voz y preferido seguir dormido en la reconfortante y tibia oscuridad.

"Por favor… Están muriendo, tienes que ayudarlos"

Siempre mueren, siempre van y perecen en algún destino trágico, por qué molestarse, no, era mejor aquí el estaba..

"Sé que estás cansado, pero necesitás despertar y ayudarlos o morirán horriblemente"

No importaba eso, todo iba a morir tarde o temprano, horrible o no horrible, eterno o no… Mejor aquí, en este lugar gentil, mejor aquí que se podía pudrir en silencio, calma y conformidad.

No quería hacerlo y no iba hacerlo, no importaba que.

No sentía nada y poco a poco su conciencia se perdía nuevamente.

"Ser de ceniza ¿puedes escuchar mi voz?"

Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato, el visor de su yelmo mostró uña manos sangrienta que se acercaba a él para tomarlo, la mano era claramente no humana.

En instinto su mano derecha trato de buscar algo con lo que defenderse, en instinto invoco un arma en su mano derecha, el peso y el balance de el arma le indicaban que era una espada bastarda, así que rápidamente la uso para apuñalar a lo que sea que lo quería tomar.

Un bufido inhumano de dolor escucho además de que podía sentir un líquido caliente bañándolo que seguramente era sangre.

Sin perder tiempo se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco de izquierda a derecha. Sus sentido regresaban poco a poco a el.

Su visión se comenzó a hacer clara y sus oídos dolieron repentinamente por los gritos de dolor y terror, además de inhumanos bramidos de pura excitacion.

Era un caos a su alrededor, una batalla estaba ocurriendo solo comparable a la guerra entre los gigantes y Drangleic, solo que estaba vez los humanos luchaban contra bestias que parecían mitad humano y la otra mitad con algún otro animal.

No sabía lo que estaba pasando, y por el momento no tenía intención de saberlo, apretó su espada bastarda con ambas manos y se dispuso a masacrar su camino hasta que nada quedara de pie, y parecía que habría mucho que matar.

Lo más cercano era algún tipo de poderosa cabra hombre, en su musculosa mano sostenía a una joven mujer por el cuello asfixiándola. Tomándolo con la guardia baja, se aproximó hasta ellos, atravesando a la cabra hombre con su espada por las costillas, la espada entro y salió hasta el otro lado. La cabra callo al suelo muerta, soltando a la mujer.

Esta comenzó a toser y llevarse oxígeno a sus pulmones.

Claro no le iba a dar oportunidad de recupérese y volverse una amenaza, así que mientras estaba de rodillas, giro la espada bastarda para cortar su cabeza y sus manos que estaban en su cuello.

"¡No! Están de tu lado"

Una voz en su cabeza grito, esto lo sorprendió y se detuvo. ¿Estaban de su lado? eso casi lo quería hacer reír, nada estaba de su lado, la gente que lo buscaba era para engañarlo y manipularlo, pocas veces había tenido genuinas amistades.

Ni siquiera los soldados de Vendrick se mostraron neutrales a él durante la batalla.

No, mejor encargarse ahora mismo de ella.

No tuvo tiempo de encargarse de nada cuando un grupo de bestias se acercaron a él gritando y blandiendo crudas armas.

Tenía que darles crédito eran bastante rápidos. El primero blandía una espada fina y delicada claramente no era suya, lo recibió con una postura baja, cualquier daño que la espada de la bestia le haría fue absorbido por su armadura, con un tajo ascendente lo envió volando hacia arriba, sangre brotando por todos lados, cuando callo al suelo no se volvió a levantar.

Un barrido ala derecha fue todo lo que se necesito para acabar con otro y luego uno a la izquierda para tomar la vida del siguiente, uno intento flanquearlo pero ese tajo a la izquierda también lo mato. Usó su la espada para bloquear un garrote que bajaba hacia él y luego le enterró su espada en el pecho a su atacante.

Más hombre bestia venían corriendo hacia su dirección, sosteniendo la espada bastarda en una mano, invoco su llama de piromancia, cuando la bestia estuvo lo suficientemente cerca el llamo la piromancia gran combustión bañando en llamas a la bestia quien salió corriendo en un desesperado intento de apagarlas. Los demás hombres bestia rápidamente se acercaron a el enfurecidos y enloquecidos, el llamo la piromancia orbe de fuego comenzando a jugar con el orbe en su mano, cuando el grupo estaba lo suficientemente cerca el arrojo el orbe en medio del grupo, el orbe exploto incendiando a todos a su alrededor, mientras las bestias intentaban desesperados y distraídos apagando las llamas él se acercó rápidamente a las bestias terminándolos rápidamente con su espada bastarda.

Un tercer grupo comenzó a dirigirse hacia el, estos eran más números que el primero y el segundo juntos, usando el poder de su llama de piromancia creó una neblina venenosa en medio del tercer grupo de bestias, inmediatamente esto frenó su avance, normalmente esto no sería suficiente para detenerlos, pero el acercó su llama a la neblina venenosa y con un sencillo chasquido de sus dedos invoco una combustión incendiando por completo la neblina venenosa. Los chamuscados cuerpos de los hombres bestia cayeron al suelo muertos.

Cuando se dio media vuelta para terminar con la Humana a la question "salvo" se dio cuenta quen habia varios cuerpos de bestias con flechas clavadas en sus putos vitales, le sorprende dio que ninguna de esas flechas estuvieran clavadas en el, cuando volteo a ver a la humana, esta tenía un arco con una flecha apuntando hacia el.

'Lo sabía, nadie es mi aliado' era obvio que le iba a disparar a el, algo como una flecha no lo mataría y pronto el se vengaria.

La flecha voló y el instintivamente levanto una de sus manos para cubrirse, él esperaba dolor, dolor que nunca vino ya que la flecha lo paso de largo, cuando el volteo a mirar la trayectoria de esa flecha se dio cuenta que había perforado a una bestia que se había colado detrás suyo.

Lentamente el volteo a verla, parecía que no tenía intención de atacarlo y que la voz en su cabeza tenía razón, sin decir nada se dio la vuelta. El podía sentirlo, había una presencia cerca que daba el mismo aire como cuando iba enfrentar a un gran señor o algo con alma particularmente poderosa, tenía que encontrar a ese ser y matarlo, de esa manera este caos seguramente terminaría.

Justo como hizo con el rey de los gigantes.

No era ningún problema sentir o ver en dirección de la mostruosidad que estaba al mando del ejército enemigo. Era un demonio del caos tan retorcido y sin forma como él mismo lecho del caos. El problema de acercarse a él para masacrarlo eran los montones y montones de hombres bestia que estaban entre él y el demonio.

No había más opción más que matarlos a todos y luego a la bestia, en caso de que fallara, simplemente lo haría de nuevo, una y otra vez hasta que nada quedara vivo en su camino, como siempre.

Salvo a otro elfo que habia caído de rodillas esperando por su muerte a manos de pequeño hombre bestia con un hacha y continuó su camino hacia su enemigo.

"No, provócalo, haz enojar esa cosa, que concentre tu atención en ti"

Se detuvo, al escuchar la voz en su cabeza, como se suponía que iba a llamar su atención, podría arrojarle algo quizás.

"No, el milagro de Gwynevere diosa y reina de la luz solar, sana el bosque, ayúdalos"

Los consejos que la voz en su cabeza le estaba dando le estaban comenzando a molestar, sea como sea más adelante podría preocuparse de ese problema, ahora mismo había una pelea que ganar y si la voz en su cabeza tenía razón y si por usar por su más poderoso milagro de sanción llamaba la atención de ese señor del caos, haciendo que eso viniera hacia el, entonces el era más que feliz por intentarlo.

La espada bastarda desapareció de sus manos regresando a su colección de objetos, entonces una campana apareció en sus manos, era larga y bella como una garra de dragon, habiéndose entregado cuando derrotó al mirador del abismo.

En una rodilla Puso la campaña frente a él y comenzó la oración.

La primera hija del señor de la luz solar.

Un gran círculo color dorado comenzó a formarse a su alrededor, con runas y letras que tomarían años para cualquiera poder comprenderlas.

Gwenevere hija del sol, diosa de luz solar, reina de la luz sola. Su belleza era era solo comparable a su amabilidad, sus favores concedidos a muchos grandes guerreros.

Un Aura color dorado comenzó a desprenderse de su cuerpo, poco a poco tomando la forma de una mujer, una mujer de larga cabellera, con una clara sonrisa en su rostro, la figura etérea envolvió con sus brazos a su invocador, abrazándolo por el cuello y pegando su rostro a el.

Amada como hija, amada como hermana, amada como diosa, amada como madre, Gwenevere la hermosa diosa de la luz solar concede sus favores a todos aquellos que son dignos de ellos.

Todos pudieron escuchar la risita femenina de la figura espectral, solo para que el Aura dorada explotara, el bosque regreso a la vida, los dignos heridos fueron sanados de inmediato, era el milagro y la intervención que el reino de Anmyr tan desesperadamente necesitaba.

XXXX

Desde hace tiempo tenía la idea de este crossover entre Dark souls y Warhammer fantasy, espero que le haya gustado.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	12. Chapter 12

Que lo disfruten…

Harry en verdad no podía creerlo, Voldemort esta vez se había ido y no iba a regresar. La mayoría de los defensores de Howarts estaba celebrando en el comedor, hasta hace poco Harry había estado con ellos, todo el mundo haciendo preguntas sobre cómo había sobrevivido a la maldicion asesina por segunda vez, algunos incluso comentaban que la maldicion asesina no lo podía matar.

Después de haber llenado su estómago de deliciosa comida preparada por los elfos, Harry había decido ir a la tumba de Dumbledore y dejar la varita de saúco en su tumba para que de esa manera cuando el muriera nunca nadie pudiera usar su poder, después y sin pensar sobre nada realmente se dirigió a la oficina que todos los directores de Howarts habían utilizado.

A diferencia de Dumbledore, Snape había trasformado la anterior oficina en algo que te hacía sentir bienvenido en algo más bien utilitario y bastante gris, Harry usó su varita para cambiar el aburrido color por el antiguo original.

Aunque Snape había tenido suficiente tiempo para acomodar esta oficina como le pareciera, en sí no había cambiado mucho respecto a los objetos que había, derecho lo único nuevo en ella, era que había un nuevo juego de pociones haciendo que la oficina oliera extraño y rancio, fuera de eso muchos de los cachivaches de Dumbledore seguían aquí, incluso un tazón de caramelos de limón que eran los favoritos de Dumbledore del año pasado.

Harry se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio, tomó un caramelo de limón, uso su lengua para jugar con el caramelo dentro de su boca, recargo sus pies sobre la mesa poniendose cómodo. Su garganta comenzó a apretarse dolorosamente, lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas y apenas contenía sus sollozos,

Voldemort había sido detenido si, Harry sabía que las cosas mejorarían en este punto, pero la victoria había sido obtenida con la sangre y muerte de incontables héroes, Harry no quería admitirlo y degradar sus sacrificios, pero para el se sentía más como una derrota que una victoria.

Sus padres estaban muertos, Dumbledore la persona que había sido su mentor y una figura paterna estaba muerto, Freed había muerto, ojo loco Moody había muerto, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks habían muerto los últimos dejando a un hijo huérfano, Lavender y Colins, profesores y alumnos por igual, Harry había visto los cuerpos de todos aquellos héroes anónimos, los demás comenzaban a llamarlos los cincuenta caídos.

Todos ellos creyeron en el y murieron por ello.

Harry sabía que era tonto pensar de esta manera, pero simplemente no podía evitar hacerlo, incluso Hermione había tenido que borrar las memorias de sus padres solo por el.

La realización de todo esto, ahora que ya todo había acabado lo había golpeado repentina y dolorosamente. Para el, Howarts se había convertido en un lugar donde la mejores cosas de su vida habían sucedido, pero de igual cosas malas.

La culpa lo estaba comiendo lentamente de tal manera que quería que todo se acabase.

Fue en ese momento que la puerta de la oficina se abrió, Harry inmediatamente trato de limpiarse sus lágrimas y tratar de que no lo vieran en el estado que se encontraba, había estado tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien había venido.

Quien había entrado era la profesora Minerva McGonagall

"Harry… ¿Te encuentras bien?" Minerva sabía que era una pregunta estupida de hacer, era obvio que no lo estaba.

La profesora tenía una cara de preocupación extrema dirigida a el, Harry sabía era imposible engañar de cualquier manera a alguien como ella. "Estoy bien profesora, es solo que… El jugo de calabaza me cayo mal" pero aun así mintió, ya había tomado demasiado de otras personas no lo iba a hacer más.

Minerva camino hasta el decididamente, lo tomo de la mano jalándolo hacia ella y apretándolo con todas sus fuersas en un abrazo.

Harry trató de resistirse, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando la profesora comenzó a acariciar su pelo y recargando su mentón sobre su cabeza, Harry podía sentir la lagrimas de la profesora también, el no pudo más y abrazándola de regreso.

Los dos se quedaron así por varios minutos.

Minerva no lloraba por lo que había pasado, lloraba por Harry, Harry no era más que un bebe cuando perdió a sus padres, un niño al que sus únicos parientes restantes lo habían tratado con desprecio y llenado de mentiras, Minerva solo no podía evitar pensar en lo traicionado que se sentía por ello, no hasta hace un poco varios dementes tenían como único objetivo de sus vidas asesinarlo, sus padrinos acababan de morir, incluso tal vez se debía sentir culpable de que el hijo de Lupin y Tonks haya quedado huérfano.

Todo esto cuando apenas había cumplido la mayoría de edad.

Así que Minerva lloro con el.

"C-creo que me siento mejor profesora, muchas gracias" Harry había dejado de abrazarla, pero Minerva no lo había hecho.

"¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer desde ahora Harry?" Pregunto Minerva.

"No lo sé profesora, pe-pero no creo que vuelva a Howarts el próximo año…"

Minerva cerro los ojos abrazándolo con más fuerza, ella sabía que está era una de las posibilidades, ella había hecho lo mismo que él iba ha hacer. "¿Has pensado en viajar alrededor del mundo? Es bastante interesante ver el mundo mágico y muggle fuera de Gran Bretaña sabes"

"Pensaba hacer eso profesora" contesto Harry, era demasiado doloroso seguir en Howarts, además ahora mismo viajar era lo único que llevaba su atención.

"¿Que va a pasar con los Weasley, con Hermione?" Pregunto Minerva mirando a Harry dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"N-no creo que tenga el valor de enfrentarlos profesora, además ya tome mucho de ellos" Harry abrió la puerta de la oficina, volteo por última vez para mirar a Minerva. "Por favor dígale a la señora Black que enviare dinero y regalos a Teddy" sin decir más Harry salió de la oficina, para no volver en un largo tiempo.

Minerva se quedó allí, mirando los retratos de los directores de Howarts.

Cuando Minerva salió a dar la noticias a todos, estas fueron recibidas con sentimientos mixtos. Molly Weasley lloraba inconsolable en los brazos de sus esposo susurrando que había perdido dos de sus hijos, Hermione también lloraba sosteniendo a Ron, quien nombraba a Harry en incontables majaderías pero era Ron quien lloraba más fuerte entre todos, Ginny estaba extrañamente silenciosa sentada en las escaleras mientras que lágrimas calientes bajaban por sus mejillas, la mayoría estaban tristes, algunos pocos lo habían llamado cobarde, pero fueron silenciados rápidamente por Minerva argumentado lo que ella sabía, contando la vida de Harry había tenido, después de eso los que lo llamaron cobarde sintieron vergüenza.

Las noticias no se hicieron esperar en el resto de Gran Bretaña y el resto del mundo mágico. Como hace muchos años al finalizar la primera guerra mágica, hubo una gran fiesta, todos sabían que está vez Voldemort había sido derrotado definitivamente.

Rita Skeeter publicó un artículo describiendo la batalla y de cómo Harry había muerto en un último acto heroico para detener a Voldemort y que esa era la razón por la cual no había aparecido, pero rápidamente el periódico "el quisquilloso" público un artículo detallando toda la verdad sobre la batalla y la desicion de Harry.

Aun así el daño estaba hecho, cualquiera se creía la historia que le gustará más, algunos teniendo locas teorías y conspiraciones del ministerio de magia. Los rumores de la batalla final pasaban de lengua en lengua, uno más ridículo que el otro, la fama de Harry aumento exponencialmente, muchos libros se escribieron sobre sus hazañas, sobre sus pasadas y futuras aventuras, verdaderas y fantásticas por igual, sobre el joven que había sobrevivido a la muerte dos veces. Harry pasó a hacer una leyenda entre los más jóvenes, muchos de ellos no creían que realmente haya existido en realidad.

Además gracias a que el señor oscuro había sido derrotado finalmente, la sociedad comenzó a cambiar lenta pero seguramente, ahora eran los puristas de la sangre que eran abiertamente discriminados, por esta razón muchas familias sangre puras decidieron abandonar esta idea y dejar a la deriva a quienes eran demasiado necios como para cambiar.

Sea como sea, Gran Bretaña no vería a Harry Potter durante muchos años.

Harry mientras tanto habia decido tomar un avión muggle hasta el sur de Italia, y de Italia tomo un crucero para tomarse unas vacaciones mientras que el crucero viajaba hasta su destino final que era El Cairo. Desde que él supo que la familia Weasley había viajado a Egipto de vacaciones, Harry siempre había querido visitar el lugar.

El lado mágico de Egipto era un lugar lleno de maldiciones y contramaldiciones, así como runas del mismo estudio mágico, la clase favorita de Harry siempre había sido defensa contra las artes oscuras así que sin notarlo se había quedado medio año en Egipto, apenas pensando en su Howarts.

Siempre le enviaba algo Teddy, Hermione y Ron, desde el ocasional objeto maldito, hasta alguna cosa curiosa que se había encontrado, causándole a las matriarcas Black y Weasley más de un dolor de cabeza.

Después de El Cairo, Harry decidió adentrarse más en el desierto poniéndose en contacto con las personas y culturas mágicas que vivían aisladas dentro de él. Allí ayudo a desterrar a un demonio de el desierto también llamado Majin, e incluso creo una nueva varita hecha con la madera de los pocos pero poderosos árboles que crecen allí y con los restos que él Majin había dejado atrás.

Después de aquello decidió adentrarse más dentro del continente africano, viajando y mirando el mundo mágico del norte de África, hasta que se adentrarse más, fue allí donde tuvo la horrible experiencia de enfrentarse y detener a un mago tenebroso y señor de la guerra que devoraba a sus victimas para ganar su poder, la magia que usaba para hacerlo era tan oscura como crear un Horrocrux. Después de detener a el mago tenebroso, Harry decidió salir del continente cuanto antes para evitar cualquier tipo de vendetta por los seguidores del mago tenebroso.

Viajó hasta el sur de África y allí tomo un avión hacia América del Sur.

En América del Sur la magia que predominaba era aquella de sanacion, Harry se empapó de ella, también pociones se llevaba de la mano con este continente, afortunadamente Harry no tuvo que luchar contra ningún mago tenebroso en América del Sur.

Harry decidió en el aeropuerto de Sao Paulo volar de regreso a Europa, viajando de avión en avión hasta llegar a el este de Europa, pasado varios años allí ayudando a cazar grandes troles siguiéndolos durante sus migraciones hasta Siberia.

Pero fue durante la caza de un trol particularmente grande y peligroso que sus travesías llegarían a un final.

Sentado en en uno de los dedos de la bestia muerta estaba Harry Potter, hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser un joven adulto y se había convertido en un hombre, un hombre de tamaño considerable, en el pasado estaba aquel joven escuálido, ahora tenía un cuerpo grueso y musculoso, su cabeza estaba completamente rapada y parecía que todo ese pelo se había mudado a su rostro ya que un barba frondosa lo adornaba, llevaba puesto simples ropas muggle con una túnica de mago encima con los colores de su casa de Howarts.

Harry estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que noto como una lechuza se paraba sobre su hombro.

La lechuza le entregó una carta, Harry estaba completamente sorprendido sobre esto ya que nadie de sus conocidos lo había intentado contactar desde que dejó Gran Bretaña.

"Lo lamento amigo no teng-ouch, enserio no tengo nada para darte, perdóname" dijo la voz rasposa de Harry, la lechuza le había jalado lo oreja por no darle nada de comer y luego voló de regreso a donde sea que allá venido.

Harry comenzó a ojear la carta asegurándose que de verdad era para él y también asegurándose de que no tenía ninguna maldicion, finalmente satisfecho con la carta, el la abrió, comenzando a leer sus contenidos.

De todas las personas que esperaba Harry que hayan enviado esta carta, Dudley no estaba siquiera en los últimos, pero mucho para su grata sorpresa Dudley lo estaba invitando a una fiesta en honor a su tercer recién nacido, Dudley le había puesto a su tercer hijo él nombre de Harry, convirtiendo a Harry en el padrino de el Bebe recién nacido.

Con una sonrisa en la cara después de leer tal carta, Harry decidió regresar a Gran Bretaña, con las ganas de ver a sus viejos amigos y familia. Harry tomó sus pocas pertenencias e inmediatamente se dirigió a Inglaterra donde recidia Dudley y su familia.

Afortunadamente para Harry, había llegado el día de la fecha que se celebraba el cumpleaños de su nuevo protegido.

Dudley no se había mudado nunca de la casa de sus padres, la familia seguía viviendo en la misma casa, pero con Vernon muerto y Petunia con un severo problema de Alzheimer, era Dudley quien manejaba la casa.

Para Harry fue divertido porder hablar con Petunia, para que su emfermedad había face ocaso recuerdos falsos, ella hablaba sobre los días pasados y divertidos que tuvieron ambos, Harry se dejó llevar, fue bueno poder hablar con su tía de cosas agradables, incluso si aquellos recuerdos eran falsos.

Cuando Harry y Dudley se vieron por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, los dos se sonrieron y se abrazaron como viejos y buenos amigos, lo más extraño para Dudley era que ahora Harry le sacaba una cabeza y para Harry y saber que aquel molesto muchacho ahora era amable y una persona placentera con quien charlar.

Al parecer después de su experiencia con el dememtor, Dudley se había convertido en un psicólogo y ahora ayudaba a las personas a superar traumas severos.

La fiesta duro hasta altas horas de la noche, los hijos de Dudley, siempre habían escuchado de Harry gracias a su padre, los pequeños comenzaron a bobardearlo con preguntas sobre sus viajes y a llevarlo de aquí allá sin darle un descanso.

Pero fue cuando el segundo hijo de Dudley lo llevó hacia su computadora para que jugara videojuegos con el que Harry sin saberlo se quedo completamente enganchado.

Por supuesto que Harry sabía sobre videojuegos, era solo que nunca se había quedado en un lugar y no había podido probar alguno de ninguna manera. Sin quererlo se había quedado toda la noche jugando la campaña de uno de los juegos de el hijo de Dudley llamado Age of Empires, cuando acábo no fue a dormir, si no que descargo la secuela e hizo lo mismo, terminando el modo campaña de la secuela, comenzó a jugar más videojuegos, todos lo que había en el computador.

Así fue por una semana, Harry dormía poco y comía poco y todo el su tiempo lo usaba para jugar, no se detuvo hasta que Dudley se lo pidió amablemente, Harry avergonzado se disculpó y rápidamente dejó la casa de la familia.

Inmediatamente Harry compró un pequeño departamento y lo equipo con una computadora, comensando a jugar inmediatamente. Así fue como Harry Potter vivió los próximos años de su vida, jugaba juegos de video, miraba series de televisión, disfrutaba del manga y del anime y mucho más, solo prácticando su magia de vez en cuando para no perder su toque.

Fue una noche como cualquier otra, cuando Harry salió de la tienda de videojuegos con un nuevo juego en sus manos, Harry obvio estaba emocionado y no podía esperar para poder jugar, cuando cruzaba un calle para llegar a su apartamento, Harry no se había fijado que un auto con un conductor ebrio al volante se dirigía hacia el y no se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado hasta que ya estaba volando varios metros en el aire…

Harry Potter murió, no por una poderosa maldicion de un mago tenebroso, si no por una desafortunado evento.

XXXX

El sonido de algo pesado golpeando contra el suelo lo despertó, lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue un cuerpo en un estado de descomposición extremo, un cadaver de un muerto hace mucho, un poco asustado miro hacia arriba, sabía que el cuerpo había sido arrojado, frunció el ceño cuando vio una persona cubierta completamente en una armadura de caballero medieval.

Pero no era una armadura cualquiera…

Derecho está era una de las escenas de uno de sus videojuegos favoritos, Dark Souls.

Se levanto de el suelo que estaba encharcado con agua sucia, miro alrededor y de verdad no podía creerlo. "¿Como es que estoy aquí? ¿será que mi mente está alucinado para evitarme el dolor que debo estar teniendo?" Uso el agua que estaba en su celda para mirarse, comenzó a pasar sus manos sobre su rostro, el charco reflejaba un esqueleto con algo de carne aquí y alli, sus ojos ya no eran verde esmeralda ahora en dos puntos que brillaban rojo, su carne se sentía como tocar carne seca que se vendía en los supermercados. "No lo puedo creer…" De verdad estaba en Dark Souls.

Llevaba las ropas que usaba la clase inicial de un clérigo, el hubiera preferido ser un mago para poder usar un catalizador como varita, eso hubiera hecho todo más fácil. "Bueno no se puede tener todo" otra cosa que noto fue el anillo color café y rojo que llevaba en su dedo índice. "Supongo que es viejo anillo de la bruja" eso le haría las cosas fáciles si quería comunicarse con las hermanas del caos.

Cerró sus puños llenándose de determinación. "Bueno, no voy a lograr nada quedándome aqui… Además" Harry miro el cuerpo que contenía la llave de su celda, en el juego, Óscar literalmente se había sacrificado a sí mismo para sacar a el no muerto escogido de su celda, siendo golpeado por el demonio del asilo.

Harry tomó la llave que tenía el cuerpo y la espada rota que él no muerto escogido tiene al principio, al abrir la celda la utilidad de la llave termino. Harry no supo qué hacer con ella, extrañamente simplemente desapareció, pero Harry podía "sentir" como si pudiera llamar por ella en cualquier momento, era como sacar un objeto de un baúl mágico que no se llenaba.

Harry comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, los huecos aquí estaban demasiado idos ya que ni siquiera le prestaban atención. Harry nunca le quitó los ojos de encima al el gigantesco demonio que camina sobre pilas y pilas de cuerpos desechados, cada vez que pisaba el suelo, este temblaba, ni siquiera los trolles más grandes se comparaban a su tamaño, incluso el gigantesco martillo era más grande que cualquier trol.

Subió por las escaleras que llevaban a la primera hoguera del juego, camino hasta ella, era extraño verla en persona, una espada retorcida en llamas que estaba enterrada, Harry acercó su mano para tocar el pomo de la espada, e inmediatamente esta volvió a la vida como si las llamas dormidas repentinamente despertaran.

Harry se sentó, era extraño y reconfortante estar aquí, ser hueco era una cosa extraña, era como si algo dentro de ti estuviera vacío y repentinamente ese algo se llenara al haber tocado la hoguera.

Se levanto de la hoguera y se dirigió a la enorme puerta hecha de madera y hierro, uso amabas manos para abrir la puerta doble. La arena de el primer jefe era exactamente como en el juego, un enorme espacio con varios pilares, y aún más vasijas del tamaño de un hombre en la parte izquierda de la arena.

Harry discretamente y sin mover su cabeza miro hacia arriba, allí estaba el obeso demonio del asilo, esperando a un no muerto que intentará salir y tomarlo por sorpresa.

Harry tomó un gran respiro, y luego corrió con todas sus fuersas hacia la única salida que había, sin su varita o algún tipo de arma no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra el demonio, al casi llegar a la entrada el suelo tembló con fuersa, Harry sabía que demonio se había arrojado del techo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Harry ya había entrado al siguiente pasillo y la puerta detrás de él ya se habían cerrado.

Harry liberó el aire que estaba es sus pulmones, bajo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la segunda hoguera del asilo, la encendío y ese sentimiento de estar completo volvió a el por unos segundos antes de seguir avanzando.

Tomó el pasillo pero no pudo dar no más de tres pasos antes de que una flecha se enterrara en su hombro, Harry hisso de dolor mientras saca la flecha de su hombro. "Cierto el hueco con el arco al fondo" Harry corrió hasta la celda donde había un cuerpo en la entrada con el pequeño escudo este-oeste en el, Harry tomó el escudo, corriendo hacia el hueco con el arco, pero este se retiró a hacia la siguiente área.

Al final del pasillo había otro cuerpo está vez con una maza, Harry la tomo, ahora con un escudo y un arma para usar Harry se sentía más seguro.

Levanto el su escudo inmediatamente sintió como algo lo golpeaba, el hueco había disparado otra flecha, Harry inmediatamente se acercó al el, uso toda la fuersa de su brazo derecho para golpear a el hueco con su mazo, solo basto eso para que el hueco callera muerto y soltara sus almas.

Era bueno para Harry que tuviera un mazo y no una espada ya que el no sabia como usar una espada, solo había usado la espada de Gryffindor para defenderse de el basilisko, en cambio no había que ser un genio para usar una maza, solo golpeabas a lo que quisieras que dejara de moverse, era un objeto para causar un trauma extremo.

Harry entró por la neblina, fue como atravesar un muro de agua por qué salió empapado. Tomó el camino a la izquierda, subió por las escaleras, pero cuando estaba a mitad de ellas salto hacia un lado dejando pasar la enorme piedra que había bajado por las escaleras. La piedra había roto la pared detrás de él y Harry entró por el hoyo.

Allí estaba Óscar de Astora, el primer NPC con el que hablas en el juego, y el que te da una vaga profecía sobre tu misión en el juego, poco después de eso moría, pero Harry no iba a dejar que fuera así.

Harry se acercó hasta el caballero, este lo noto, débilmente volteo a mirarlo.

"Oh, hola, tú no eres un hueco, me temo que estoy acabado, moriré pronto, pero tú y yo, ambos somos huecos, ¿podrías escucharme?" Dijo débilmente.

"Eres Óscar de Astora, un caballero que está aquí en una misión por una vieja leyenda familiar, tocar la campana del despertar" Harry dijo alegremente.

"Ehh, ¿C-como?" Titubeo el caballero.

"Uhh" Harry no había pensado realmente lo que dijo. "Soy Harry de… las islas del verano, profeta demente de la diosa Slan, diosa de el amor, sexo, crueldad, el vino y princesa de las prostitutas" dijo todo rápidamente, uniendo cosas de juego de trono y Berserk.

…

"¿Ya te mencione que la diosa Slan tiene dieciséis tetas?

El silencio reino por unos segundos, Harry sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su espalda, hasta que se escuchó una leve risa saliendo de Óscar.

"Eres el primer profeta que conozco que admite su demencia, además jamás había escuchado de tal deidad, sobre todo una diosa que se considere la princesa de las prostitutas" Dijo Óscar entre risas y tocidos de dolor. "Las islas deben estar muy lejos por qué no jamás había oído de ellas"

"Si, estamos bastante lejos y somos gente de mente abierta" Harry se acercó a él tomándolo por la mano, levantándolo y haciéndolo que se apoyará en el.

"¿Q-qué haces?" Pregunto Óscar sorprendido, se había quedado sin Estasus cuando el demonio lo sorprendió en el techo de el asilo.

"Vamos, no voy a dejar que mueras aquí, aunque tenga que arrastrarte a la hoguera, no está muy lejos de aquí"

Óscar se quedó callado.

Ahora Harry lo entendía, Óscar se había quedado sin Estasus y tal vez había perdido toda esperanza de seguir adelante cuando no vio una salida antes de que la roca gigante destruyera él muro, el escenario perfecto para volverse hueco.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras, abriendo la puerta que solo se podía hacer de su lado, finalmente ambos consiguieron tocar la hoguera.

Óscar inmediatamente se sintió mejor y en casa.

Los dos se sentaron alrededor de la hoguera.

"Dejame presentarme correctamente, soy Óscar de Astora, caballero de Astora y tercer hijo de la familia Asgorra, te doy las gracias por ayudarme a llegar aquí. ¿Eres de verdad un profeta de tu diosa?" Óscar pregunto.

Harry asintió. "Lo soy, pero mis profecías pueden esperar amigo, primero salgamos de este asilo"

Óscar asintió, parecía bastante ansioso por hacerlo.

"Tomaremos nuevamente las escaleras, en el segundo piso habrá un hueco el cual arrojó la roca que tiro el muro dónde estabas atrapado, más adelante habrá otros dos huecos con espadas rotas en mano, y uno más con un arco, en la habitación habrá otro hueco, este tiene un escudo pesado y se esconderá detrás de él todo el tiempo"

Óscar escuchaba atentamente a lo que el profeta decía.

"Llama la atención de los dos huecos, mientras yo los termino, los últimos dos huecos serán fáciles" Harry se levanto.

"Muy bien Harry de las islas del verano" Óscar hizo lo mismo que Harry y ambos se dirigieron a las escaleras.

"Llámame solo Harry"

"Entonces solo dime Óscar"

Harry no pensaba llamarlo de ninguna otra manera, ahora Harry por cualquier razón tenía su propio frasco de Estasus, estaba un poco emocionado por probarlo y saber a qué sabía, pero no lo haría hasta que de verdad lo necesitara.

Los dos subieron las escaleras rápidamente despachando al único hueco cuidando la entrada, Óscar luego procedió a llamar la atención de los huecos en usando su escudo para bloquear una de las flechas del tercer hueco, Harry pudo flanquearlos sin problemas y terminarlos con su masa, Óscar luego procedió a acercarse a el tercero que no tuvo ninguna oportunidad contra el. El último que estaba en el cuarto aunque pudo encarar a Óscar, Harry logró ponerse detrás de su espalda acabándolo con su Maza.

"Lo único que queda es terminar con el demonio que guarda la entrada" Harry dijo mientras recogía el talismán de clérigo en uno de los cuerpos, Harry podía sentir un poco de magia en el, pero era diferente, además era extraño, en su cabeza tenía el conocimiento del cuento para usar curación, el milagro más básico del juego. 'Esto nos hará la vida más fácil' Harry guardó su talismán mientras se dirigía a Óscar.

"¿C-crees que podamos contra esa cosa Harry? Pregunto inseguro el caballero.

Harry sonrió. "Claro que podemos y debemos Óscar, derecho él es el fácil, es el que está abajo de este el que es difícil"

"¡Existe otro!" Óscar exclamó.

Harry asintió. "Cuando atravesemos la neblina tendremos unos segundos para poder sorprenderlo con un ataque, iré primero, cuando lo escuches rugir de dolor entra y termínalo"

Óscar un poco inseguro asintió.

Harry lleno de aire sus pulmones, atravesó la niebla e inmediatamente se lazo al ataque contra el demonio.

Funcionó ya que pudo undir su Maza en el cráneo del demonio, antes de caer al suelo, Harry inmediatamente se alejó del demonio poniendo distancia entre los dos, Óscar decidió en ese momento entrar en la batalla, lanzándose contra el demonio de la misma manera que Harry, enterrando su espada en su nuca.

Fue todo lo que se necesito para derribar al demonio.

Harry parpadeó, el demonio había sido derrotado fácilmente. 'Bueno es el primer jefe…'

Él gordo demonio cayó al suelo explotando en almas blancas que fueron a parar a los dos, donde había estado su cuerpo había una llave.

"Fue más fácil de lo que pensé" comentó Óscar, tomado la llave y abriendo la puerta doble para salir del asilo.

Harry mientras tanto también había ganado humanidad del demonio, que ahora llevaba en su mano, miraba facinado la cosa negra y blanca y luego la aplasto, inmediatamente eso que estaba vacío dentro de él se lleno, comenzó a pasar sus manos por su cara y pudo sentir piel y carne en el. Harry salió junto con Óscar tomando un pequeño desvío para tomar el alma que flotaba sobre uno de los cuerpos, y luego ambos caminaron hasta la orilla.

"Oscar, ¿te gustan las alturas?" Pregunto Harry con una sonrisa come mierda en su cara.

"Hmm, por qu-"

Óscar no pudo terminar, por qué un gigantesco cuervo se abalzo sobre ellos tomando a ambos.

XXXX

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, pronto seguiré el segundo.

Paz y amoreeeeee. ¿Preguntas?


	13. Chapter 13

Que lo disfruten.

El cuarto era enorme, podría albergar a una multitud de personas sin problema, además estaba bien decorado. Exquisitos cuadros adornaban las paredes creadas de fino mármol con un bello color hueso, púrpuras tapetes cubrían el piso, una enorme mesa hecha de madera florecía del suelo y cubria la sala por completo. Cuarenta y dos sillas rodeaban la mesa, estas eran bellas y detalladas, simples o parecidas haber sido salidas de las llamas del infierno. Cada una de las cuarenta y dos sillas reflejaba los particulares gustos de las personas que solian sentarse en ellas.

Una cosa biscosa que no tenía forma alguna estaba sentada en una silla simple, su extraño cuerpo gelatinoso se movía constantemente sin detenerse. Este extraño ser biscoso era un Slime Anciano, un avatar para el jugador bajo el alias de HeroHero

Del otro lado del Slime Anciano, sentado sobre una vieja silla hecha de madera estaba un enorme ser de casi dos metros, Llevaba una máscara con la forma de un cráneo humano donde se podían notar una líneas rojas que luego forman una X en esta, sus ojos brillaban un intenso azul. De su cabeza/máscara sobre salen un par de cuernos bastante grandes. Su verdadero rostro no se podía ver por la máscara. Una tónica negra adornaba su cuerpo, excepto por su cabeza y cuernos los cuales sobresalían por su capucha, además de que sus manos acorazadas sobresalían también. la túnica escondía perfectamente lo que llevará debajo de ella.

"Es una verdadera lástima que no puedas quedarte hasta el final HeroHero" escribió el avatar con la máscara de esqueleto.

"El trabajo me a estado matando PadFoot, últimamente nos han hecho trabajar aún más horas extras, tuve que comprar una bolsa de dormir para poder dormir en mi oficina, el día de hoy salí a las Díez de la noche y mañana tengo que regresar temprano en la mañana… Discúlpame PadFoot por explicarte mis problemas" el largo texto apareció del lado del del Slime Anciano.

El ahora identificado PadFoot negó con la cabeza. "Recuerda que ese empleo te necesita más a ti que tú a él, tienes que empezar a exigirles a tus jefes solo trabajar tus horas necesarias, llevas mucho tiempo en esa compañía. Existen muy pocas personas que podrían hacer el trabajo que tú haces HeroHero, fácilmente podrías renunciar, exigir la compensación por tus años trabajados en esa empresa y vacacionar algunos meses en algún lugar, no tienes familia que mantener así que no tendrás prisa en conseguir otro trabajo, lo mismo no se puede decir de tus jefes. Obviamente tampoco seas demasiado agresivo o te convertirás más un problema para la empresa, ellos te sustituirán cuando puedad… Bueno estoy seguro que encontrarás la manera de balancear las cosas HeroHero, siempre los has hecho."

HeroHero tardó algunos segundos en leer todo lo que PadFoot había escrito. "Jajaja, tienes toda la razón PadFoot, Tienes toda la razón… Creo que tendré una charla con mis jefes hoy en el trabajo. Gracias PadF- no, gracias abuelo, ¿o mejor debería llamarte gran fundador?."

"Por favor no me llames así." escribió PadFoot con una carita avergonzada al final. "Prefería si mejor me llamaras por mi apodo o al menos mejor me llamaras abuelo o incluso viejo cochino pervertido como lo hacía BokuBokuchagama."

"Jajaja, lo lamento PadFoot no pude resistirme" HeroHero aún recuerda el momento en que todo el gremio miro una foto del verdadero PadFoot, HeroHero sabía que fue uno de los mejores momentos que el gremio a tenido, descubrir que el miembro que trataba a todos como un abuelo lo haría a sus nietos era realmente un anciano había sido genial, sin duda su avatar le quedaba perfecto, llamado en la tienda de Yggdrasil. "el viejo hombre de las montañas" "Para serte sincero yo no sabía que este lugar todavía seguía de pie"

PadFoot envió un emoticón con una sonrisa. "Fue el lugar que todos construimos, es normal que el abuelo cuide el hogar para que todos puedan sus nietos puedad regresar a el."

"Sin duda alguna tu fuiste… No, no importa, cuídate mucho abuelo, espero que no volvamos a encontrar en Yggdrasil dos, no se te ocurra morir de viejo antes de eso."

"El destino pone muchas personas en nuestras vidas, pero solo las mejores son para siempre amigo mío."

"Tu y tu filosofía abuelo." HeroHero se desconecto, genuinamente triste de despedirse del viejo y de que nadie más haya venido a visitarlo por última vez.

Harry Potter alias en Yggdrasil PadFoot suspiro, su avatar no podía hacerlo, pero su cuerpo comenctado al servidor si lo podía hacer y Harry sabia que lo había hecho.

Se levanto de su silla, mirando alrededor en la sala, por un segundo se imaginó a todos sus amigos hablando y sentados alrededor de la mesa cada uno de ellos en sus sillas personalizadas.

Harry camino hasta llegar a el fondo de la habitación.

"¿Me pregunto cómo será utilizarse en la vida real?" Harry miraba el cetro de el gremio de Ains Ooal Gown, era una cosa larga podría fácilmente llegarle hasta su cuello, era de color dorado, parecía como si varias serpientes se hayan enroscado a sí mismas para crear la base hasta llegar a la forma de copa que tenía, varias cabezas de dragones sostenían gemas de varios colores en sus bocas. El cetro del gremio Ains Ooal Gown había sido creado y deseñado por todos lo miembros, cada uno poniendo algo especial en el, si alguna vez llegara a caer en manos enemigas, el gremio sería destruido automáticamente.

El cetro solo podía ser utilizado por miembros del gremio, cualquiera de ellos, incluso Touch Me, que era un guerrero puro podía usarlo en su máximo potencial.

Harry incluso tenía una versión en la vida real, que el mismo había creado vía Transmutación, solo para que adornará su pequeña casa en medio de la nada.

Por mucho que Harry quisiera incluso aunque estuviera en las últimas horas del juego, él no se atrevió a tomar el cetro que representaba a el gremio entero, el podía ver el fantasma vengativo de Momonga listo para regañarlo por siquiera pensar en ello.

Sin pensar más en tomar el báculo que representaba a Ainz Ooal Gown, el mago en la vida real activo el anillo que le permitía moverse libremente por la tumba y desapareció en un óvalo color negro.

Del otro dado de el óvalo negro, Harry apareció justo a las afueras de el trono de Nazarick, si aquella alianza de gremios que atacó hace ya tiempo la tumba de Nazarick hubieran llegado a este lugar, entonces se hubieran dado cuenta que la tumba de Nazarick solo tenía tumba en su nombre por qué Nazarick era muchas cosas excepto una tumba.

Hermoso, enormes y lujosamente decorados pasillos, masivos pilares sostenían el lugar, podías mirar hacia arriba y aún así no poder ver el final de ellos, infinidad de corredores, cada uno podía llevarte a mirar aún más maravillas de la tumba de Nazarick.

Harry subió unas cortas escaleras, sus pasos haciendo ecos, allí fue cuando una sonrisa se formó en su cuerpo real cuando miro a las sirvientes Pléyades y a su líder Sebas Tian parados allí, haciendo guardia en el las enormes puertas dobles que daban a la sala del trono.

La primera de ella, tenía el cabello color negro, amarrado en un moño, su piel era pálida como la de un cadaver, unos lentes cubrían sus afilados ojos, Yuri Alpha tenía la belleza de una mujer seria y estricta.

Narberal Gama llevaba su cabello color morado oscuro en una trenza que bajaba por su espalda, sus ojos eran afilados como si siempre mirara algo que le diera asco.

Shizu tenía su cabello color rosa suelto, su traje de maid era bastante personalizado, incluso camuflaje adornaba varias partes de el, ella tenía un parche en uno de sus ojos y su cuello estaba envuelto con una bufanda.

La tercera podría ser descrita como una princesa, un lustroso cabello color dorado, y con forma de taladros que bajaban por sus hombros, su escote dejaba ver un par de enormes pechos, ella era Solition Épsilon.

Lupusregina Beta tenía el pelo color rojo, su piel era color café y tal vez lo que más llamaba la atención sobre ella, era sus enormes ojos color miel que tenía.

Finalmente estaba la más pequeña de las hermanas, Entoma Vassilisa, con un pelo corto, un extraño rostro que parecía incapaz de expresarse, Entoma llevaba el vestido de maid francesa más personalidad de todas las Pleiades, por que parecía más un kimono que un vestido de maid francesa.

Luego estaba su líder, Sebas Tian, tenía pelo y barba blanca como la nieve, tenía un cuerpo atlético.

Tenía tiempo que Harry no los veía o estaba en este lugar, la mayor parte del tiempo, Harry solo se conectaba para poder seguir manteniendo el gremio, salir a cazar si necesitaba algo, asegurarse de que nadie atacara la tumba y pagar la cuota para que el gremio no desapareciera por inconectividad.

Harry se tomo unos segundos para poder apreciar los únicos diseños que tenía cada uno de ellos, estos NPC habían sido creado y moldeados por sus amigos, incluso se habían tomado el tiempo de darles descripciones a cada uno de ellos.

"Deténganse." les ordenó Harry, los NPC tenían el comando de seguir a cualquier miembro de gremio que estuviera más cercano, pero ahora mismo Harry quería pasar los últimos minutos del juego solo y aunque los NPC no podían contar como compañía, Harry aún quería estar completamente solo, sin compañía de ningún tipo.

Cuando Harry estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del las enormes doble puertas detalladas con demonios y Ángeles luchando estas automáticamente se abrieron, otro de los comandos automáticos de la tumba.

La sala del trono era su propio mundo en Nazarick.

Esta tal vez era la sala más grande en toda la tumba subterránea de Nazarick, se extendía que incluso Harry tenía problemas donde podía terminar, podía albergar cientos de personas y aún así sobrar espacio, el techo era gigantesco, Harry tenía que levantar su cabeza completamente si quería verlo. El cuarto de trono estaba extremadamente decorado, cristales con los colores del arco iris brillaban hermosamente, decoraciones de oro y plata adornaban el lugar, un enorme y exquisito tapete color rojo se extendía desde la entrada hasta donde estaba el trono, subiendo por diez escalones hechos de plata, el trono parecía haber sido creado a partir de un gigantesco diamante.

Justo a lado del trono estaba una mujer, con la cara de un ángel y el cuerpo que incluso una diosa de la belleza envidiaría, ella era Albedo líder de los guardianes de piso de Nazarick.

Albedo llevaba una vestido color blanco con decoraciones doradas, mostrando su increíble escote y además si vestido apretaba todo los lugares correctos de Albedo.

Tabula siempre había tenido un talento increíble para crear cosas con su imaginación y Albedo parecía ser el epítome de lo que Tabula consideraba belleza.

Harry se acercó hasta el trono, debatiéndose por unos segundos si sentarse en el o no, al final decidió que si lo haría, se tomaría este pequeño capricho.

Sentado en el trono, Harry simplemente contempló la sala del trono por unos minutos. Ell reloj en su pantalla de comando le decía que ya solo faltaban unos minutos para que se cerrarán los servidores.

En un arranque de quién sabe que, Harry abrió las opciones del NPC llamado Albedo. Saltándose la mayoría de el texto que Tabula había escrito. Fue la parte final que llamó la atención de Harry. ""Es una puta eh…" No era que no le agradará a Harry, era solo que esta era la última oportunidad para cobrárselas a Tabula por una broma de hace tiempo.

Así que le cambiaría a Albedo por lo contrario a una puta.

""Ella es una Deredere." Eso fue todo lo que Harry hizo.

Se rió un poco por su. "Broma."

Harry quería estar solo para cuando Yggdrasil cerrará, así que toco a Albedo y la envió a el Coliseo de Nazarick en el cuarto piso, no era como si él fuera un ermitaño solitario, simplemente con los años había aprendido a contemplar las cosas bellas estando en solitario, además los NPC era un tanto aterradores, una vez que sabían que estabas cerca no dejaban de seguirte con la mirada.

Una vez solo, Harry volvió a mirar a su reloj y suspiro.

Harry iba a extrañar este juego, era prácticamente a lo que dedicaba su tiempo desde que lo descubrió

Harry Potter era un anciano gruñón y refunfuñón en su vida real y como no serlo, tenía poco más de doscientos años vivos, su familia había muerto ya hace tiempo, al igual que sus amigos, además de sustituir a Hermione después de que ella falleció como ministro de magia de Gran Bretaña.

Tiempos turbulentos aquellos.

Claro que Harry no era realmente gruñón o refunfuñón, era simplemente la actitud que tomaba cuando estaba en público, si Harry realmente fuera no mejor que un hermitaño entonces él nunca habría empezado a jugar este juego o hubiera formado un gremio donde tenía que convivir con otros jugadores a diario.

El verdadero problema con su horrible actitud era nada más y nadie menos que el mundo mágico mismo.

Siempre había algún aspirante a mago tenebroso que lo buscaba para matar a el hombre que sobrevivió dos veces a la maldicion asesina, siempre había una persona que necesitaba ayuda con algún problema, siempre había alguien que quería aprender de él alguna magia secreta o que quería saber dónde se localizaba algún poderoso artefacto, siempre había algún político que lo buscaba tratando de persuadirlo para que apoyará su agenda.

De todos ellos, las personas que tenían el apellido Potter por nacimiento o por qué se casaron con alguien que lo portaba eran los peores. Harry había escogido no acercarse a los hijos de sus nietos por qué todos y cada uno de ellos, no eran más que presumidos que creían como todos deberían de darles las gracias debido a que portaban su apellido. Harry incluso había escuchado sobre el algunos de ellos que eran de idiologia sangre pura, bastante extraño por qué él ancestro del que tanto hablaban era un sangre mestiza.

También la tercera guerra mágica cobro bastante de si.

Un tercer mago tenebroso se alzó nuevamente usando una de las magias más oscuras y viles para ganar poder, consistía en devorar a su víctima viva para ganar su poder, Harry como el nuevo Albus Dumbledore tuvo que hacerle frente, eventualmente logró derrotarlo pero vivir otra guerra tomo mucho de él, incluso renunció a su pocision como ministro de magia al siguiente día.

Con la ayuda de un Squib que salvo de un destino cruel a manos de lo seguidores del mago tenebroso, Harry se escondió en una remota isla al norte de Escocia. Lo que Harry no sabía cuando su amigo se ofreció a esconderlo era que él era un millonario, así que la "modesta" isla que le regalo no tenía nada de modesta, con caballos salvajes adornando el paisaje, una lindo hogar que miraba el mar y además que dicho hogar lleno de las comodidades que una persona podría querer, Harry se jubiló contento.

El lugar estaba lleno de literatura del mundo muggle, desde libros de arte y filosofía hasta fantasía y Sci-fi, además de que tenía acceso a tecnología, desde electricidad, hasta internet.

Para usar todo esto Harry tuvo que renunciar un tanto a su magia o los objetos electrónicos se quemarían, pero era un pequeño precioso a pagar por tener acceso a toda esta nueva información.

Así que Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro se dedicó a reencontrarse con su parte Muggle.

Y Harry Potter, profesor, director de Hogwarts, gran hechicero, hechicero supremo, maestro de magos, maestro de magos del Vizegamont, caballero de la orden de merlin de primera clase, maestro de la liga de la defensa contra las artes oscuras, doce veceses ganador del premio "corazón de calabaza" otorgando por el prestigioso periódico "el quisquilloso." Ha vivido los últimos de sus viejos años en una isla lejos de todo contacto humano.

O bueno lejos de todo contacto humano hasta que descubrió Yggdrasil.

Yggdrasil había sido uno de esas cosas con la que la vida sigue sorprendiéndolo. Harry se inmerso tanto en este juego que aveces ni siquiera se quería desconectarse de el.

Pero ahora eso ya se iba a acabar.

Harry abrió sus ojos mirando el reloj, solo quedaban unos segundos hasta que el juego terminara sus servidores.

11:58

11:59

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, relajando su cuerpo para cuando sintiera la realidad jalándolo de nuevo hacia ella.

El cuerpo viejo de Harry sonrió, una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes, una repentina sensación de euforia invadió su cuerpo.

"Excelente amistades, excelente viaje. ¡Simplemente excelente!. Fue una excelente aventura."

00:00

Desesperado Harry se levantó del trono, su euforia remplazada por las más horribles ganas de vomitar que haya sentido jamás. Todo alrededor en la sala del trono le daba vueltas sin parar, Harry sentía como si nuevamente por primera vez, su magia dejara de obedecerle y se volviera salvaje, era como si varios magos y brujas expertos en oclumenccia tratarán de entrar en su mente.

Harry cerró sus ojos y levantó su cabeza en un intento de que los contenidos de su estómago se quedaran donde debían, comenzó a respirar hondo, llenado sus pulmones de oxígeno, intentado poner bajo control su magia.

Un mago puede ser influido fácilmente por su propia magia y hacerlo sentir emociones extremas. Ambas cosas estaban profundamente conectadas, muchas veces un mago o una bruja puede perder el control de alguna de las dos y hacer que la otra se fuera salvaje. Ahora mismo Harry sentía su magia volverse salvaje, como si una enorme bestia con forma de un alce lo tratara de enloquecer.

Después de unos minutos de batallar mentalmente contra sí mismo, Harry por fin pudo ganar el control nuevamente. Lentamente abrió sus ojos, afortunamente el cuarto del trono ya no se iba de izquierda a derecha rápidamente, ahora ya solamente tenía un leve malestar y un molesto dolor de cabeza.

Fue después de quedarse unos segundos quieto que Harry comenzó a notar algunas cosas, haciéndolo parpadear varias veces.

Su visión debería estar llena de comandos para activar varias henchizos, también los stats y el status de su personaje, debería haber un mini mapa, también debería haber un reloj, e incluso un icono que te indicará si era de día o de noche en el mundo donde te encontrabas.

No había nada de eso.

Además todo se veía más claro, como si Harry repentinamente se pusiera sus anteojos después de no usarlos por un largo periodo de tiempo, incluso si Yggdrasil era un juego de última generación, el jugador podía seguir notando un bug aquí o allí, o alguna bajada de frame.

Ahora mismo para Harry todo se veía tan real que daba miedo.

Mirando a su alrededor, el trono de Nazarick se veía incluso más inmenso, parecía que se lo tragaría.

Pero tal vez lo que más lo desconcertó fue el frío que sentía y como su pecho se elevaba y baja… Está respirando. Estaba respirando dentro de la gran tumba de Nazarick,

La respiración de Harry se comenzó a hacer más errática y sentía como si su magia nuevamente se volvía fuera de control, las chispas color azul que comenzaban a saltar alrededor de su cuerpo eran prueba de ellos.

"Ehh… ¿azul?." el color azul jamás había sido el color de su magia.

Antes de que Harry volviera a perder el control como un joven mago, el cerro sus ojos, concentrándose Harry entro dentro de su mente, y lo que miro allí lo dejo sin palabras. El centro de su magia debería tener la forma de un pequeño y femenino venado color blanco, no un masivo alce color azul y con brillantes ojos blancos.

El shock de ver el centro de su magia fue lo suficiente como para sacarlo de su propia mente.

Su magia comenzaba rápidamente a salirse de control.

"¡Tranquilízate, eres un viejo de doscientos años!." Harry se gritó a sí mismo, intentando ganar una semblanza de control.

Harry nuevamente volvió a relajarse, pero esta vez tuvo que usar oclumancia en sí mismo para tranquilizar sus emociones.

Después de unos minutos se tranquilizó.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Harry ya miraba la situación en la que estaba.

De alguna manera, por alguna extraña posibilidad mágica o casual se encontraba en el cuerpo de su avatar y en Nazarick.

Harry hizo lo único que podía hacer, magia.

Harry recordó un momento feliz en su vida y puso voluntad en crearlo. "Espectro patronus." Susurro Harry.

De su mano salió un gran alce azul, inmediatamente el alce comenzó a mover su cabeza de lado a lado buscando amenazas, después de unos segundos regreso a Harry confundo de la razón por qué se le había llamado.

Mirando el patronus, Harry supo que su magia había sido fundamentalmente cambiada, y Harry lo sentía, solo que ahora lo estaba confirmando. No solamente sentía cambios en su magia, su cuerpo también era diferente, Harry era un anciano que se movía con dificultad, con infinidad de fallos y dolores de cuerpo, pero ahora mismo sentía que podía hacer gimnasia sin que su frágil cuerpo se rompiera.

Era liberador volver tener un cuerpo que no sentía un constante dolor.

Ahora lo más importante era intentar uno de los hechizos de Yggdrasil,

Harry empezaría con algo sencillo, uno de los hechizos más básicos de una de las tantas ramas de magia para escoger en el juego. Levantó su mano, e hizo lo que haría con un hechizo. "Invocasion: Cachorro celestial."

Al terminar su invocación, justo frente a él un pequeño círculo con varios símbolos color azul se formó, Harry parecía que reconocía por instinto lo que esos símbolos querían decir, casi inmediatamente después de que el círculo de invocación se completará un pequeño cachorro de beagle apareció, cubierto de armadura color plata en su patas y lomo también llevaba un yelmo en su cabeza.

El cachorro celestial miro de un lado a otro buscando peligro, al no ver nada, este volteo a mirar a Harry confundido, al igual que su patronus.

Harry como con su patronus, podía sentir la conexión que tenía con la invocación, si Harry ordenaba algo, el cachorro celestial lo haría sin duda alguna en el.

Harry se llevó su mano a su barbilla, sintiendo suave tela que cubría su rostro. Esto era increíble y sin precedentes tenía que estudiar más, además, varias preguntas comenzaban a surgir dentro de su cabeza.

¿Donde estaba?, ¿cómo había pasado esto?, y tal vez más importante, ¿los demás habitantes de Nazarick también se habrían vuelto reales?.

Era obvio que se encontraba en Nazarick, Harry miro el anillo que llevaba en su dedo meñique que se usaba para moverse dentro de la tumba, era obvio que podía usar el objeto mágico cuando quisiera. El por qué estaba y como había llegado a este lugar podía esperar indefinidamente. Era la última pregunta la que realmente le preocupaba.

Que había de todos los NPCs que habitaban en toda la tumba, Harry no sabia si eran hostiles, tal ves lo intentarían atacar si acercaba a ellos, tal vez actuarían como anticuerpos viendo a Harry como un virus que debía ser eliminado.

Harry acaricio el anillo en su meñique activándolo, una especie de puerta negra apareció frente a él, y Harry entró en ella sin vacilar.

XXXX

El aire acariciaba suavemente el amarillento césped que se extendía hasta donde la vista podía ver, con el también llevaba varias hojas que habían caído de los bosques alrededores. El friolento aire anunciaba la llegada de un terrible invierno, encajando su fría mordida en todos los seres vivos del viejo mundo.

Bajando de unas sombrías colinas, con unas nubes negras muy fuera de lugar sobre sus cabezas, caminaban tranquilamente un trio de mujeres ocultando su rostro y ropas en largas capuchas color violeta, tal vez lo más extraño era la escolta de esqueletos armados con sables oxidados y escudos de madera caminando perfectamente detrás de las mujeres.

Las tres mujeres tenían una gran diferencia de altura. La mediana, caminaba con la experiencia de una dama, curtida en varias reuniones de alta clase, mientras que la más baja lo hacía plana y normalmente, la tercera sin embargo ni siquiera parecía humana. La tercera era más alta que las dos, parecía que flotaba por el suelo, caminado con una gracia nada humana. Eso era por qué simple y llanamente ella no era o había sido humana.

Los ojos violeta de Sherryl se posaron sobre la bella imagen de el lugar. No podía hacer otra cosa, gracias a que el sol se estaba poniendo, su rayos iluminaban el paisaje de un brillante rojo, era como si tibia y deliciosa sangre fresca lloviera sobre el lugar, tanto así, que a Sherryl se le hacía agua a la boca.

Por supuesto para Sherryl este increíble fenómeno no subía de ninguna manera la horrenda estimación que tenía por el astro dador de vida de los vivos. Sherryl aborrecía el sol por el daño que podría provocar sobre su ser, Igual o tal vez más dañino que recibir una bala de plata de un cazador de brujas.

Como vampiresa y sobre todo como una de la hermanas de Lamiah, Sherryl era una hermosa mujer, con caderas amplias, un estómago plano y un abundante pecho, además de un bello rostro. Solo tales bellezas como ella podían unirse a la hermandad de Lamiah.

Lo que realmente separaba a Sherryl de sus hermanas era que tenía musculosos visibles. Hombros, estomago, piernas, brazos y espalda, Sherryl tenía una belleza que muchos hombres y mujeres deseaban. No era para más, ella había recibido el beso de sangre de su señora cuando estaba en el pique de su belleza. Sherryl sentía orgullo por ser parte de la mejor y verdadera casta de vampiros y de haber logrado tanto en su vida, ella pasó de ser una simple campesina con una cara bonita que trabajaba día y noche en su ciudad a ser una vampiresa respetada.

"¡Esos aventureros nunca tuvieron oportunidad contra usted Madam!" Dijo una voz excitada.

Sherryl rolo sus ojos cuando escucho a esa molesta voz, la adquisición más nueva de la corte Lamiah en Sonnetal era esta pequeña que alguna hermana le había dado por alguna razón el beso de sangre.

Sintiendo la molestia de Sherryl, la Druchi que por una razón había acabado en servicio de la corte de vampiros en Lamiah, soltó una risita, como si sintiera algún placer extraño al sentir la irritación de Sherryl.

Fassas DeadScar era una Druchi, comúnmente llamados elfos oscuros por aquellos que sabían la diferencia.

Sherryl apretó sus dientes con fuersa, solo pudiendo tolerar la frecuentes risas de la elfa hacia ella.

Tal vez sin querer o tal vez queriendo, Sherryl miro al estómago de la elfo… Sherryl por supuesto que había visto mujeres embarazadas antes, pero nunca había visto a una elfa llevando a un bebe en su vientre, tal vez por qué los elfos suelen ser más altos y largos que los seres humanos, el vientre de la elfa era más grande que el de cualquier humana que ella haya visto.

Y por unos segundos Sherryl tuvo las ganas de usar sus poderosas uñas para desgarrar el vientre de la elfa. Hasta que inmediatamente sintió que sus sentidos le gritaban.

Fassas miraba a Sherryl con una sonrisa, casi invitándola a que hiciera lo que estaba pensando. Sherryl jamás había escuchado nada de la elfa oscura, ni una palabra, ni un gemido, ni siquiera la había visto sin esa sonrisa en sus labios, lo único que Sherryl había escuchado de ella era una risita burlona, lo más perturbador era tal vez que Fassas era una bruja.

Claro Sherryl no era para nada tonta, no había llegado hasta donde estaba siéndolo. No había manera de que ella pudiera ganar contra Fassas en una pelea limpia. Así que chasqueo su lengua y camino más rápido, sintiendo la mirada de Fassas en su espalda.

"Claro que nunca lo tuvieron niña idiota." Sherryl ahora veía un poco sospechosa a la joven vampiresa, la niña era rápida y fuerte, además de pelear más como una bruta Strigoi que como la Lamiah que era. "Tu necesitas entrenar apropiadamente, no quiero que me confundan con una bruta como tú" Sherryl hisso, aún no entendía por qué ella había sido asignada para entrenar a esta gorila.

La nueva vampiresa agacho su cabeza llena de vergüenza. "Si maestra, lo siento mucho."

Sherryl suspiró exasperada por tener que cuidar a esta gorila, gorila era claro solo un apodo, la niña se llamaba Shin, descendiente de padres seguramente de Cathay que de alguna manera habían llegado a el viejo mundo, mientras que su hija de alguna manera había terminado en los reinos fronterizos. Shin era todo lo contrario a un gorila, era pequeña, con facciones más parecidas a un felino, además de tener una figura más parecida a un chico, solo lo suficientemente femenina como para ser distinguida como una mujer.

Normalmente alguien como ella jamás sería aceptada dentro de la hermanadad, pero sea quien sea que la convirtió en vampiresa, tenía en mente seguramente en usarla como moneda de cambio por alguien que tuviera gustos por niños.

Sherryl y su nueva dicipula junto con Fassas fueron enviadas a las colinas de Gunnetal que estaban detrás de la ciudad de Sonnetal, algunos cazadores de tesoros se habían infiltrado en las colinas en busca de tesoros, los tontos tal vez pensaban encontrar alguna espada legendaria o poderoso grimorio, claro cuando Sherryl y su dicipula gorila llegaron a las colinas, lo único que encontraron esos caza tesoros fue muerte y la satisfacción de que servirían a Sherryl en ella.

Sherryl suspiró en decepción, la única razón por la que había aceptado encargarse de este grupo de caza tesoros era por qué deseaba encontrar algún hombre o mujer que encontrara de su agrado. Vampiresa o no, Sherryl había sido humana y una mujer que aún deseaba el calor y la compañía de otros, además, el sexo era una de las pocas cosas que aún podía disfrutar como vampiro.

Lamentablemente para ella, ninguno de estos humanos había valido la pena, ninguno demostró ninguna cualidad especial o eran bellos, ni siquiera ese coraje y tenacidad por la que los humanos son famosos, nada.

En los últimos días, Sherryl se había estado sintiendo un poco… Inquieta por así decirlo. Cada noche desde que la gorila había llegado Sonnetal, su ama y la gorila se enfrascaban en actividades sexuales que resonaban por todo el castillo, quién sabe que locuras hacían en su privacidad, o quién sabe qué tipo de cosas podía hacer la gorila por qué Sherryl jamás había escuchado que nadie pudiera hacer gritar a sí a su ama

Ni siquiera ella.

Era imposible para Sherryl no sentir apetito sexual después de escuchar todo ese escándalo por las noches. Pero ella era demasiado orgullosa como para pedir ayuda de Shin, así que ella realmente esperaba encontrar a alguien quien la pudiera ayudar con su problema.

Era una lástima que no haya sido así. Ninguno de los humanos había encendido esa llama dentro de ella. Así que solo los mato y los levantó como sus esclavos, incluso si eran esqueletos, acaban de morir así que lucían más como zombis esto era por qué todavía no se pudrían, tardarían unos meses hasta que finalmente pudieran ser llamados esqueletos guerreros y seguramente apestarían todo el lugar mientras pasaban por ese proceso.

Aun así Sherryl se había divertido un poco, pudiendo liberar algo de esa inquietud dentro de ella con la pequeña cazaría que había tenido esta noche.

"¿Qué es eso?" Dijo la joven voz de Shin.

Sherryl antes de regañar a la niña gorila, volteo en dirección que había captado esa mirada de la gorila. Solo para suspirar en shock.

Sherryl había tomado esta misma ruta para regresar a Sonnetal cuando tenía algún asunto en las colinas malditas de Gunnetal, nunca se había a construido nada, y muy pocas veces algún ejército de orkos o hombres bestia habían pasado por aquí, tales raras ocasiones eran veces que alguna de esas dos rasas asediaban la ciudad, esta ruta ni siquiera tenía un camino. La memoria de doscientos años de Sherryl buscó furiosamente algún recuerdo de la estructura que estaba viendo ahora mismo frente a ella.

Pero no pudo recordar nada.

El sol ya se había escondido y la oscuridad cubría por completo, la única fuente de luz era la de la luna. Un humano normal no podría ver nada, pero este no era el caso para los vampiros que veían tan claro como si fuera de día, gracias a que eran criaturas de la noche y la luz del sol no era más que un inconveniente para ellos.

Sherryl podía ver sin problemas un bello blanco mausoleo compuesto de varios pilares que sostenían la estructura, alrededor del mausoleo había varias estatuas que parecían que se moverían en cualquier momento, además de haber varias lápidas alrededor.

Sherryl no sabia que estaba mirando.

Lentamente el trío y la escolta frescos esqueletos se acercaron a las sombrías tumbas.

Sherryl podía contar alrededor de cuarenta y dos de ellas, cada una de las lápidas era diferente y en cada una de ella había un demonio con extrañas alas de murciélago o un ocasional ser angelical.

Sherryl se acercó a una de ellas, una que resaltaba entre las demás por qué su estatua tenía alas de alguna clase de ave. Usó su mano para quitar el polvo que impedía leer lo que estaba gravado en ella.

"¿Peroroncino?." Susurro Sherryl al leer el extraño nombre.

Pero fueron los ojos color café de Sherryl que brillaron de un hermoso violeta cuando miro que la estatua en sus manos llevaba una enorme gema color violeta, la bella gema podría atraer la atención de humanos y vampiros por igual. Sherryl lenta pero segura la tomo, maravillada de que algo tan Hermoso pudiera existir y ella la tuviera en su poder, ni siquiera Fassas tenía algo así para adornar su cuerpo.

Sherryl sabía que cuando llevará esto de vuelta a la corte todas morirían literalmente de celos contra ella… Algo en Sherryl despertó mientras dirigía su mirada al mausoleo. La avaricia era un rasgo muy común en todas las razas.. Y los problemas que conlleva también.

Si había encontrado esta gema a las afueras, quién sabe qué clase de riquezas había dentro de el mausoleo, sin pensarlo más, ella comenzó a caminar para dirigirse al mausoleo.

"Maestra por favor no creo que esa sea una buena idea."

Las palabras de Shin cayeron en oídos sordos.

Shin suspiró molesta. "Niña idiota." Dijo con una voz que no sonaba como una adolescente que era, sonaba como la de una mujer madura. Era obvio que este lugar no era algo normal, todo lo contrario, todo esto gritaba peligro.

Shin se encogió de hombros, si pasaba lo peor ella podía escapar, mientras que usaba a Sherryl y la Druchi como distracción. Además, ella también sentía cierta curiosidad de este lugar, era mejor no dejar esto como algo desconocido y arrepentirse después.

XXXX

Harry salió de el ovaló oscuro. El piso uno de Nazarick era custodiado por la creación de Peroroncino, Shalltear Bloodfallen una vampira real con muchos otros varios atributos, ella era el guardian más fuerte de piso, así que Harry tendría que tener mucho cuidado.

Ya no cabía duda alguna de que de alguna manera todo esto se había vuelto real, ahora el verdadero problema era saber de los demás habitantes de esta tumba. Harry tenía muchas preguntas al respecto. La que se necesitaba responder inmediatamente sería si eran todos hostiles, por el momento las defensas de la tumba de Nazarick no se habían activado contra el.

El anillo de Ains Oaal Gown solo servía para transportar a miembros del gremio por todo Nazarick, podía servir incluso en guardianes o cualquier otro NPC que fuera miembro del gremio, incluso en monstruos que la tumba generaba automáticamente. Pero el anillo no tenía ningún uso en personas ajenas a el gremio, solo era una pieza de vestimenta que no ofrecía absolutamente ningún tipo de protección.

Las apariciones instantáneas estaban prohibidas en Nazarick para todos aquellos que no fueran miembros, así que Nazarick reconocía a Harry como miembro, o de otro manera no hubiera podido usar el anillo.

Había dos razones más por la cual Harry había decidió el primer piso para probar a los habitantes de Nazarick.

La primera razón era por qué el piso uno generaba no muertos de bajo nivel que infestaban los primeros tres pisos. Si Harry se veía forsado a luchar prefería hacerlo con ellos que enfrentar a Shalltear. Tenía pocas a ninguna posibilidad de ganarle a Shalltear ya que su personaje se basa en la creación de objetos y dar apoyo a otros, simplemente no había manera de que pudiera derrotar a Shalltear si no se preparaba demasiado para tal encuentro y aún así, lo más probable es que perdería.

La segunda razón era sencillamente por qué la salida estaba más cerca.

Detrás de Harry se encontraba la entrada a el segundo piso de la tumba. Adelante de él estaba la entrada a el primer piso, accediendo por ella desde la entrada del segundo, el lugar era oscuro y sombrío, además algún tipo de espesa neblina obviamente creada mediante la magia cubria todo, el lugar parecía un verdadero cementerio sacado de una pesadilla por qué había esqueletos, zombis y ghouls caminando sin rumbo, ocasionalmente soltando un gemido.

Harry respiró aliviado.

Ya habían notado si presencia, por qué ocasionalmente los no muertos volteaban para mirarlo antes de seguir con su camino. Esto solo significaba que Nazarick no lo consideraba enemigo. Ahora solo faltaba probar con los guardianes y los demás habitantes de la tumba.

Harry comenzó a dirigirse hacia el primer piso, queriendo rápidamente pasar este limbo entre el primer y segundo piso, estos no muertos le recordaban mucho a los Inferis de Voldemort como para permanecer aquí más de lo necesario. Muchas veces había intentado cambiar los guardianes que Nazarick generaba automáticamente, por algo que no le recordará a aquellas criaturas de la primera, segunda y tercera guerra mágica, pero siempre se lo impedían por mayoría de votos los demás miembros. Así que Harry veloz y ágil esquivó a las criaturas sin mente.

Harry subió por unas escaleras, unas hermosas cortinas de colores rojo sangre, negro y dorado adornaban la entrada a el primer piso.

Cuando cruzó las cortinas, el esplendor de el primer piso de Nazarick lo recibió.

La mejor manera de describir este sitio sería llamarlo una arena. Una arena para que un pequeño ejército luchará. El piso era una tabla de ajedrez, cuadros blancos y negros adornaban todo el suelo, todo lo demás que Harry alcanzaba a ver estaba cubierto de colores rojizos y negros.

Harry tenía una clara vista donde en donde estaba, el había salido directamente a el balcón, él área donde él y sus amigos podía ver a Shalltear luchar contra los invasores. El balcón estaba hecho de oro sólido, comparado con la sala era pequeño con solo cinco bellas sillas en el, la razón de esto es que contenía poderosas runas hechas por Harry para que el fuego cruzado entre Shalltear y sus enemigos no pudiera alcanzar a los espectadores, era extremadamente difícil carvar runas tan poderosas, Harry se había tomado un mes entero solo para crear este pequeño espacio.

Pero ahora mismo eso no era importante, ya que en medio de la arena, frente a las escaleras que servían como entrada y o salida a Nazarick estaba parada Shalltear Bloodfallen, guardiana del primer piso y el ser más poderoso entre los guardianes.

"¡Bienvenido al primer piso gran fundador!."

El par de dulces y súbitas voces hicieron que Harry casi diera un salto asustado. Las voces venían de ambos de sus lados, Harry apretó su espada con fuersa preparado para blandirla salvajemente y salir corriendo.

Lo que miro lo sorprendió.

Era una de las novias vampiro de Shalltear, una belleza pálida de pelo negro y largo, con párpados negros y pupila color rojo, llevaba un vestido blanco que dejaba ver perfectamente mucho de su cuerpo tipo reloj de arena. Lo más sorprende esque está novia vampiro estaba completamente con una rodilla al suelo haciendo una completa reverencia hacia el.

'Espera, ¿ella me llamo gran fundador?' La mayoría de en Nazarick lo llama de esa manera por una broma que había comenzado BokuBokuchagama, todos en Nazarick sabían que el era un anciano y muchas veces era él quien les ofrecía su sabiduría y quien mantenía juntos a sus jóvenes amigos cuando tenían algún problema con otro miembro del gremio como muchas veces pasaba con Ulber y Touch me.

BokuBokuchagama lo llamó así cuando Harry sugirió que se deberían formar un gremio.

"Eherm." Harry tosió un poco nervioso. "Así es soy el gran fundador."

"Si gran fundador, usted es el gran fundador." dijo la novia vampiro de inmediato.

El balcón cayó en silencio, uno en el que Harry se sentía un poco incómodo, la situación era muy bizarra.

"Gran fundador, podría suguerirle que tome asiento. Lady Shalltear eliminará rápidamente a esos idiotas que se atrevieron a invadir el hogar de los seres supremos."

Harry volteo a su izquierda, allí estaba la otra novia vampiro, esta era igual a su hermana solo que llevaba su cabello más corto. La silla que estaba en medio estaba ligeramente fuera de lugar, preparada para que alguien se sentará.

Harry sin protestar tomo el asiento que la novia vampiro le había ofrecido, pocos segundos después la misma novia volvió a poner la silla perfectamente en su lugar, tal cual caballero lo haría con una dama en una cita. Lo más sorprendente es que la novia lo hizo sin ningún problema, Harry suponía que debía pesar al menos unos ciento cincuenta kilos con esta armadura o más, la novia vampiro lo había movido junto con la silla como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

Harry recargo sus manos en el pomo de su espada, mirando intensamente la espalda de Shalltear… Entonces parpadeo varias veces recordando lo que la novia vampiro le había dicho.

"¿Dijiste que Shalltear esta apunto de luchar contra unos invasores?." Esas claro no fueron las palabras de la novia vampiro, pero lo que le importaba ahora mismo a Harry era la mención de que Shalltear estaba apunto de luchar.

La vampiresa de pelo corto dio un paso al frente, haciendo una reverencia y no atreviéndose a mirar a Harry a los ojos. "Correcto gran fundador, hace unos momentos unos invasores entraron en el hogar de los seres supremos, ahora mismo están decendiendo aquí. Por favor no se preocupe, Lady Shalltear se deshará de ellos en unos momentos."

Lo que Harry acababa de escuchar lo preocupo bastante. Quien había decidido invasor Nazarick ahora mismo, otro jugador o algo más… Harry no quería tomar ninguna chance por el momento. "Avisa a Albedo, Cocytos, Demiurgue, Aria, Mare y Sebas-Tian, los quiero a todos aquí. Rápido."

"Entendido gran fundador." La novia vampiro hizo una reverencia y rápidamente salió de el balcón, apresurada a cumplir su nueva tarea.

Mientras esa novia vampiro salía, otras dos entraban al mismo tiempo, esta nuevas novias llevaban consigo una mesa pequeña que llegaría a la cadera de una persona normal. La segunda llevaba una botella oscura que contenía un líquido, además de una ancha copa.

Harry miro curioso cómo las vampiresas ponían la pequeña mesa alado suyo, depues, la segunda vampiro vertía los contenidos de la botella en la copa, poniendo ambas cosas en la mesa a lado de Harry.

'¿Eso es vino?.' Harry se preguntó. Ciertamente tenía el color, pero mientras se vertía el líquido en la copa, Harry había notado cómo es que el líquido era más espeso de lo que debería ser el vino. "¿Qué es esto?." Pregunto, tomando la copa y moviéndo sus contenidos de un lado a otro, incluso con su enorme y acorazada mano lo hizo sin problemas.

"La mejor sangre alcohizada gran fundador. Traída directamente de las reservas de Lady Shalltear." fue las respuesta de la novia vampiro.

'Pero yo no soy un vampiro…' Harry puso devuelta la copa en la mesa. No había manera de que él se pudiera tomar esta copa.

Para mala o buena fortuna de Harry, los ecos de los sonidos de zapatos bajando por las pulcras escaleras de el mausoleo se escucharon. Harry y el par de novias vampiro junto a él, inmediatamente prestaron toda su atención a las escaleras.

Si Harry estaba demasiado distraído para ver los rostros de las novias de Shalltear, ambas, apenas contenían las ganas de mostrar sus colmillos y rugir en desprecio. Como todos en Nazarick, ellas también compartían un odio por todo lo que no era de los seres supremos.

Shalltear Bloodfallen apenas reprimía su rabia. Como es que unos animales tenían la gala de siquiera pensar en invadir el hogar de los seres supremos. Por Supuesto ella les haría pagar por su atrevimiento.

Pero al mismo tiempo Shalltear estaba emocionada.

Una sonrisa deseosa de sangre se formó en el rostro de Shalltear. Ella no lo podía evitar. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien había invadido el hogar de los seres supremos, Shalltear quería probar la sangre de sus enemigos otra vez, quería ver sus rostros de desesperacion, quería volver a sentir la excitación del combate y luego pasar horas y horas disfrutando de sus novias vampiro. Pero más importante Shalltear quería ser de uso para los seres supremos, sobre todo para el último que quedaba en su hogar.

'Ahhh… Desearía que el gran fundador estuviera aquí para mirar como destruyo a sus enemigos.' Solo de pensar en su amo viéndola siendo de uso para el, Shalltear tenía ganas de llamar a sus novias vampiro.

Incluso se el oponente de Shalltear todavía no llegaba al primer piso de Nazarick, ella ya podía olerlo.

'Algún tipo de no muerto, posiblemente un vampiro o un liche.' El olor a muerte era fuerte, Shalltear le importaba poco que clase de cosa bajara por las escaleras, una vez aquí, nunca volvería a ver la luz del día.

Después de un minuto, finalmente una figura encapuchada con cuatro zombis o esqueletos flanqueando la figura bajaron por las escaleras.

Shalltear no se movió de su lugar, incluso comenzó a jugar con el paraguas que llevaba en su mano, cantando alegre una canción que había escuchado de su creador.

"Fly me to the moon an let me play among the stars.~" cantata alegre Shalltear, era verdaderamente magnífico que ella pudiera volver servir a los seres supremos para lo que fue creada. "Let me se what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.~" matar a sus enemigos.

La figura camino hasta que estuvo solo a unos cuantos metros separada de Shalltear.

Su oponente era claramente más grande que ella, pero eso no la perturbaba en lo más mínimo, derecho solo servía para irritarla más. "In other words, hold my hand.~"

Era un vampiro, o, mejor dicho una vampiresa, esos eran claramente esqueletos recién re animados, Shalltear casi podía escuchar los gritos de desesperacion en ellos. "I'm other words, darling, kiss me.~"

Shalltear en realidad adoraba esta canción, su creador, Peroroncino solía cantarla todo el tiempo. Cuando el la creo, cuando el la vestía de tantas maneras, con tantas ropas y trajes diferentes, o simplemente cuando el solo pasaba el tiempo con ella. "Fill me heart with song, an let me sing forever more.~" verdaderamente momentos de felicidad.

Shalltear cerró sus ojos, no había día que no extrañara a su creador, a su padre. "You are all I long for, all I worship and and adore.~"

Pero por supuesto ella no podía ahogarse en melancolía. "In other words, please be true.~" en Nazarick todavia existía un ser supremo que estaba junto a ella.

Ella existía solamente para el, toda ella era de el, el, que se había quedado junto a ella. 'Awwwww, gran fundador' Shalltear podía escuchar la música en su cabeza de su canción favorita, esta era su mejor parte. "In other words I love you...~" no había nada más poderoso en este mundo o en cualquier otro que el amor que ella sentía por el gran fundador. Por su amo.

Shalltear estaba lista para continuar con su canción favorita.

"Bonita canción, nunca en mi larga vida la había escuchado." Y Sherryl no mentía, la preciosidad frente a ella combinada con su hermosa voz y la letra de la canción fue todo muy bello para ella.

Fassas tenía una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja, por haber escuchado tan preciosa canción, también comenzó a aplaudir.

Shalltear se quedó callada inmediatamente.

Lo único que se escuchaba en todo el lugar eran los aplausos dé Fassas.

"Por supuesto que nunca la has escuchado." Shalltear apuntó a Sherryl con su paraguas y lo abrió. mirando a la vampira divertidamente y soltando una risita. "Ustedes animales están demasiado ocupados arrojándose sus eses para pensar en algo más." Shalltear miró de arriba a abajo a la cosa frente a ella. "Partícularmente tú, estás cubierta de porqueria."

Sherryl inmediatamente reaccionó a el insulto de Shalltear mostrando sus colmillos. Fassas rió divertida junto a Shalltear.

"Antes que nada." Shalltear dio una perfecta vuelta en su eje, luego levanto ligeramente su vestido, agacho ligeramente su cabeza, haciendo un saludo perfecto digno de cualquier princesa. "Sean bienvenidas a la gran tumba de Nazarick. Hogar de los seres supremos, actual residencia de el último ser supremo en Nazarick, tu majestad el gran fundador. Como su título lo indica, fundador de la magnífica tumba de Nazarick."

Fassas y Sherryl se miraron la una a la otra atónita. Hasta que Sherryl los rompió riéndose a carcajadas. Las carcajadas de Sherryl duraron unos segundos.

Después de limitarse una lagrima que se había salido de su ojo Sherryl suspiro. "Es obvio que tú belleza de identifica como una Lamiah. Dime. ¿Quién es tu maestra? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Qué es este lugar y porque no se han presentado a la corte de Sonnetal?." Pregunto Sherryl, asumiendo que Shalltear era una Lamiah por su belleza. 'Este viaje tal vez no haya sido tan malo…' Solo por haber encontrado primero a esta chica, Sherryl tenía derecho exclusivo hacia ella, ella no podía esperar para poder disfrutar de esta hermosura frente a ella. Sherryl no jugaba si dijera que no había mujer más hermosa que lo que estaba frente a ella.

Shalltear levantó una ceja. "No solo estas cubierta de porquerias, pero también eres idiota."

Sherryl forso una sonrisa en su rostro. "Estoy siendo amable, algo que parece que tú no tienes."

Shalltear levantó una ceja confunda. "¿Por qué debería ser amable con seres insignificantes?, tú no prestas antencion a la hormigas. ¿Verdad?."

Antes de que Sherryl pudiera contestar, una manada de Murciélagos apareció de entre la oscuridad, rápidamente volando hacia Shalltear. Cuando estaba a su lado estos comenzaron a tomar la forma de una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros, amplio busto y un curvado cuerpo.

'Ahh conque allí está la maestra." La nueva vampiresa era lo suficientemente hermosa como para ser una Lamiah, no era tan exótica como su aprendiz, pero era bella sin lugar a dudas.

Era obvio que la nueva venida era la maestra, solo vampiros con experiencia podían tomar la forma de algo. Sherryl misma podía trasformarse en un lince, así que lo más probable es que ella doblegue a la maestra mientras que la bruja a un lado de ella se encarga de la aprendiz. Sherryl sentía una excitacion como no había sentido desde hace años, pronto tendría dos nuevas consortes, tal ves incluso podría derrocar a su maestra.

Mucha para la sorpresa de Sherryl, la vampira nueva solo le murmuró algo al oído de su dicipula y luego desapareció en una manada de Murciélagos.

Shalltear miro hacia atrás de ella, con una enorme sonrisa y mejillas rojas, tenía una expresión llena de alegría en su rostro. "¡entendido gran fundador seguiré sus órdenes al pie de la letra, por favor mire como yo su más fiel sirvienta completa sus órdenes al pie de letra.!"

Ahora Shalltear miraba a las mosquito frente a ella. "Contesta con la verdad por favor. ¿Cuándo dices "Lamiah" te refieres a que eres una descendiente de Neferata?. Y ¿cómo se llama esta región?."

Sherryl estaba un poco confunda por el súbito cambio de Shalltear, pero contesto a sus preguntas, no había razón para no hacerlo, tal vez de esa manera ella podría contestar las suyas y resolver esto de manera pacífica. Sherryl no quería regar la sangre de sus hermanas después de todo. "Si, tal vez tú eres demasiado nueva, pero nosotras somos Lamiah, las primeras y verdaderas vampiro, y Lady Neferata fue la primera de nosotros. Además estás en los reinos fronterizos."

"¡Excelente, ahora terminemos con esto!."

Lo siguiente paso demasiado rápido.

Shalltear arrojó su paraguas tal cual bumerang a sus oponentes.

Claro los reflejos de ambas eran tan buenos que lo pudieron esquivar sin muchos problemas… El verdadero problema es que Shalltear ya estaba sobre las dos.

Solo bastó un golpe de Shalltear junto a sus afiladas garras para desgarrar abierto el estómago de Sherryl, y solo eso bastó para que Sherryl sintiera un dolor tan horrible que la paralizó cayendo al suelo gritando de agonia.

Shalltear había sido tan rápida que volvió a tomar su paraguas, pocisionarse detrás de Fassas y luego empalarla con el, levantándola de el suelo con su paraguas.

Por supuesto esto nunca hubiera funcionado sobre Fassas. Pero había un peso extra sobre ella que hacía todo más doloroso.

Su bebe no nacido.

"Te odio." Dijo Fassas con todo el veneno que pudo conjurar. Pero esa palabra de odio no había sido dirigida a Shalltear pero a su bebe, desde que había quedado embarazada todo le había salido mal.

Fassas DeadScar había nacido en una familia pobre en Naggaroth, un día sin más, toda su familia había sido asesinada por una bruja y ella había sido tomada para servirla en todo.

Su vida cambió para mejor en ese momento.

Fassas aprendió todo lo que pudo de ella y cuando finalmente estuvo lista, ahora era ella quien asesinaba a otros, pasó varios de los años de su larga vida atacando pueblos costeros humanos y con suerte atrapado Asur para torturar.

La vida era buena para ella, matando y torturando a placer.

Todo hasta que se metió con el capitán de el navío donde ella viajaba.

Todo hasta que quedó embarazada.

Todo hasta que el navío fue destruido y ella fue la única sobreviviente.

Todo hasta que fue a parar a esta maldita tierra llena de humanos, ratas y orkos.

Fassas pasó la siguiente parte de su vida en los reinos fronterizos, comiendo lo que sea para sobrevivir y corriendo de el constante peligro. No fue hasta que paró en Sonnetal que se tragó su orgullo y comenzó a servir a las vampiro que vivían allí, mientras que su vientre se inflaba e inflaba, el ser dentro de ella, no sólo comiendo lo que ella procesaba sino también tomando parte de el poder mágico que ella podía usar, haciéndola más débil.

Fassas juro que cuando por fin naciera aquella cosa dentro de ella, ella lo asesinaría.

Pero parece que nunca llegaría ese día, no con un paraguas salido de su pecho.

Así que con su último aliento, Fassas maldijo a su hijo. Si él no hubiera existido ella no hubiera muerto, aquel Dios del caos iba a devorar su alma sin duda alguna.

XXXX

"¿Lamiah?" Harry repitió lo que salió de la boca de la vampiresa.

"¿Sucede algo gran fundador?" Pregunto la novia vampiro, inclinándose hacia Harry, dándole la oportunidad a el de ver su amplio escote.

"N-no nada, no te preocupes." Contesto Harry, ahora mismo tenía más cosas que pensar que en amplios escotes de vampiras.

Su mente comenzó furiosamente a buscar esa palabra, Harry estaba seguro que la recordaba. Algo lo conecto con vampiros y luego la palabra vampiro se junto con Lamiah dando como resultado el nombre de Neferata. Aquel nombre rápidamente lo llevó a más, Strigoi, Nekrar, Sangre de dragon, Aborash y mucho más y más, poco a poco comenzaron a llegar más nombres, más ubicaciones, más eventos, razas, batallas famosas…

Harry tragó saliva ruidosamente.

Moe Moe Call Of The Warhammer. (Moe Moe La Llamada Del Martillo De Guerra.)

Ese fue el nombre de uno de los primeros eventos de Yggdrasil.

Moe Moe Call Of The Warhammer, fue un evento totalmente basado en un popular mundo de fantasía que ponía a los jugadores de Yggdrasil en medio de la batalla de dos fuersas.

Por un lado estaba Sigmaria una diosa del orden, con dos metros de altura, músculos tan marcados y poderosos que dejarían a cualquier físico culturista en vergüenza y un enorme busto, Sigmaria representaba a las fuersas del orden y todo lo que era justo. Además de que en su busto llevaba los sueños y esperanzas de todos aquellos que consideraban los pechos como tales. Sigmaria era una muy popular Milf entre los jugadores de Yggdrasil.

Del otro lado de la contienda estaban las hermanas del caos. Pequeñas diosas lolis, estaba Khorina una pálida loli de cabellos largos y rubios, Tzaanch una loli de pelo corto azul bastante sería, Sranesh una loli de piel morena y cabellos plateados con un tatuaje de corazón en su vientre y por último Nargla un loli de pelo color verde amarrados en doble coleta. Ellas representaban las fuersas del caos y todo lo que era malo. Además representaban la verdadera justicia que existía en los pechos planos.

Mientras que Milf Sigmaria blandía el poderoso Ghal Maraz, la lolis del caos blandían poderosos hechizos, aquel evento fue el primer evento de PVP en Yggdrasil o jugador versus jugador. Ponía a jugadores de buen karma contra jugadores de mal karma, fue en ese evento que Harry conoció a Peroroncino y BokuBokuchagama, tuvo que luchar contra ambos en el.

El evento ponía las fuersas del bien contra el mal.

Pero en realidad no fue otra cosa más que la Primera Guerra Mundial entre Degenerados para finalmente decidir cuál era el verdadero credo que se debía seguir Milfs o Lolis.

Sea como sea, ahora mismo nada de eso importaba, lo que importaba era en que universo estaba basado ese evento de Yggdrasil.

Y la respuesta era obvia, Warhammer.

Uno de los universos más oscuros de los universos de fantasía.

Pero para confirmar esto Harry tenía varias preguntas. "Disculpa." Harry volteo para dar una orden a la novia vampiro, aún se sentía un poco extraño por tener que dar órdenes a lo que apenas poco eran NPCs normales.

Pero cuando Harry volteo ya no sólo estaba la novia vampiro sola a su izquierda, ahora en una rodilla y con su mano en su corazón había un hombre. Y hasta allí eran las similitudes que podía tener con un humano, era claramente de gran altura, vestido con un traje de negociosos color naranja y líneas blancas dándole una forma de cuadros naranja al traje, sus orejas eran puntiagudas y más largas que las de un elfo, una cola que se movía de un lado a otro como si fuera la de un perro feliz, por ultimo unos grandes lentes adornaban sus ojos.

Era Demiurgue guardian del séptimo piso de Nazarick y creación de Ulbert.

Por segunda vez Harry casi da un salto asustado. "Demiurgue." Dijo Harry con voz sería, sin quitarle sus ojos de encima al Imp.

"Vivo para obedecer mi maestro, estoy aquí bajo sus órdenes." Demiurgue contestó rápida y claramente, bajando su cabeza hasta casi tocar el suelo.

Harry estaba honestamente sorprendido por el nivel de devoción de los NPCs de Nazarick, después de escuchar todo lo que dijo Shalltear sobre él y sus amigos, Harry realmente creía que los NPC tenían las mejores intenciones hacia el.

"Levanta la cabeza Demiurgue, ahora mismo estamos en una situación." Harry no espero por Demiurgue, ya estaba mirando a la novia vampiro. "Necesito que le des dos ordenes a Shalltear. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?." Pregunto Harry.

Claro la novia vampiro inmediatamente agacho la cabeza. "Aunque me cuesta la vida lo cumpliré gran fundador."

"Excelente, la primera orden, le hará las siguientes preguntas a los invasores. ¿Cuando hablas de "Lamiah" te refieres a Neferata?. Y ¿qué región es esta?. La segunda orden es que ella debe elegir, puede matar a uno pero debe dejar a otro vivo para interrogación. Rápido, antes de que Shalltear se canse de jugar con ellas." Harry estaba seguro de que Shalltear está jugando y podría haber acabado con las dos invasoras hace tiempo, ni siquiera el podría derrotar a Shalltear.

"Vivo para servirle gran fundador." Dijo la novia vampiro antes de salir rápidamente del balcón.

Una de la muchas runas gravadas en el balcón era una de invisibilidad, de esa manera los invasores no podían ver que estaban siendo observados, así que Harry regresó a mirar como una jauría de Murciélagos volaba hacia Shalltear.

Cuando los in asomes contestaron positivamente a sus preguntas Harry se levantó de la silla.

"Demiurgue necesito meditar a solas." Harry activo su anillo para transportase nuevamente a la sala del trono. "Disculpa pero regresaré a la sala del trono, por favor discúlpame con todos y pídeles que se reúnan conmigo en la sala del trono."

"¡Por favor espero un momento gran fundador!. Al menos lleve a alguien para su protección personal." Demiurgue gritó y miro aprensivo a hacia el último de los seres supremos.

Harry sonrió debajo de su mascara/yelmo. "No te preocupes por mí Demiurgue, solo asegúrate de venir junto a todos los demás."

Demiurgue estaba listo para argumentar más pero al final simplemente volvió a agachar la cabeza.

"Demiurgue sea quien sea que Shalltear deje vivir, necesito saber la ubicación exacta de la ciudad de Sonnetal y todo lo que puedas saber de ella." Sin más Harry entró en el óvalo.

"No le fallaré gran fundador." Pronunció Demiurgue oscuramente.

Cuando Demiurgue vio a su amo salir del primer piso y dirigirse hacia la sala del trono, no tardó más tiempo para cumplir sus órdenes, se acercó hasta el borde del palco y salto fuera de él, aterrizado sin problema alguno en la arena ir parecía un tablero de ajedrez.

Un tablero de ajedrez que había sido pintado bellamente con la sangre de los enemigos de los seres supremos. Shalltear ya había terminado con sus enemigos, no era para más, ella era la guardian más fuerte, pocos podían derrotarla.

A decir verdad Demiurgue se había asustado o alterado al menos un poco cuando fue visitado por una novia de Shalltear para advertirle de una invasion a los pisos que Shalltear defiende y todavía más importante para darle un mensaje de su amo, convocándolo en el palco de el primer piso.

Así que Demiurgue no había perdido el tiempo y con toda la velocidad que pudo se dirigió hacia el su amo.

Claro desde el momento que Demiurgue salió del palco, Shalltear inmediatamente notó su precencia. Demiurgue sonrió sintiendo un orgullo que apretaba su corazón, el gran fundador, su maestro y amo, había hecho un excelente trabajo creando el palco, que los enemigos en el primer piso no notaban que estaban siendo juzgados por los seres supremos.

"Ohoo, Demiurgue. ¿Qué haces en este lugar?. ¿No deberías estar defendiendo tu piso?." Shalltear preguntó, estaba devorando el cuerpo de el elfo. Empalada en su paraguas, parecía que Shalltear comía una brocheta o una paleta por qué aveces solo lamia. Ya le había arrancado la mitad de la cabeza, a Shalltear le encantaba el cerebro después de todo, además le había dado una mordida en el gluteo derecho, Shalltear simplemente tenía ganas de probarlo, no era muy carnoso pero sabía bien. Shalltear hubiera trasformado en su verdadera forma y devorado el cuerpo entero, pero su amo la observaba y no quería ser mal educado frente a él.

"El gran fundador-."

Shalltear abrió los ojos. "Es cierto, el gran fundador nos observa, a un lado tengo que rendirle tributo a mi amo."

"Me temo que se acaba de retirar a su trono Shalltear."

Tal cual cachorro, todo el rostro de Shalltear puso una expresión triste.

"Tranquila, nos quiere en el trono en una hora, junto a los demás."

Shalltear volvió a sonreír, pero luego sus cara frunció. "¿A todos?. ¿No solamente a mí?."

Demiurgue sonrió. "Asi es Shalltear. A todos."

Shalltear estaba a punto de hacer otra pregunta cuando su fresca brocheta comenzó a moverse, específicamente su enorme estómago.

Antes de que Shalltear pudiera hacer algo, Demiurgue usó su cola para cortar con su cola el estómago de la elfa, abriéndola desde el ombligo. Toda clase se entrañas, sangre y otras cosas cayeron en el suelo. Excepto por el bebe que había adentro y acababa de nacer.

Demiurgue había atrapado al bebe, sujetándolo del pie y observándolo. Inmediatamente como todo bebe, este comenzó a llorar, pidiendo por atención inmediata, cosa que Demiurgue no le dio.

Shalltear estaba sorprendida. "Wow, no sabía que esta cosa estaba embarazada. Bueno un tentempié." Shalltear nunca había probado un bebe, así que se le hacía agua a la boca.

"Espera Shalltear." La única razón por la que Demiurgue mismo no había matado al bebe era por algo que escucho cuando dos seres supremos hablaban sobre "leyes de inmigración". "Una vez escuché hablar a dos seres supremos, lo que debes saber, es que cuando un bebe nace en un determinado lugar independientemente de sus padres origen, el bebe se hace parte de ese determinado lugar. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?." Pregunto Demiurgue, esperando unos segundos para que Shalltear entendiera. Shalltear aunque poderosa, no era la más brillante.

Después de un minuto y varios segundos Shalltear finalmente entendió y sus ojos se abrieron en shock mientras un día sus afilados dientes en el brazo de su brocheta.

"Asi es." Demiurgue miro al recién nacido. "Si estoy en lo correcto este niño nació en Nazarick y como todo en Nazarick le pertenece a los seres supremos, en este caso al gran fundador." Aunque Demiurgue podría simplemente matar a el bebe, Demiurgue no quería arriesgarse a ganarse la ira de su amo, que tal si por esta simple afrenda de matar lo que ya le pertenece, como los demás seres supremos él se marchaba, solo pensar en eso Demiurgue sentía un terror sin igual. Así que mejor jugar a la segura y llevarlo al gran fundador, de esa manera el gran fundador podría decidir qué hacer con este bebe.

Ahora Demiurgue miro a la vampiro que estaba en los pies de Shalltear mirándolos y gimiendo de dolor. "Shalltear tenemos otra orden de nuestro amo."

La cara de Shalltear brillo. "Enserio. ¿Cuáles?."

Demiurgue sonrió en dirección de Sherryl.

XXXX

Harry estaba sentando en el trono de Nazarick. Había estado pensando furiosamente en la situación en la que formaba parte él y su gremio completo.

Harry no sabia como pero para el la pregunta de el como había llegado aquí ahora no tenía sentido ya. El estaba aquí en el mundo de Warhammer.

Harry ahora mismo tenía dos opciones. Dos opciones que había estado meditando durante horas.

La primera es que podría simplemente sellar Nazarick completamente, nadie sabía sobre la existencia de este lugar. Harry podría simplemente cerrar Nazarick por dentro y fuera, colocar poderosas runas y encantamientos para que este lugar fuera impugnable e indestructible y sencillamente dejar que todo siga su curso sin interferir.

Eso significaba dejar a incontables almas ser devoradas en el fin de los tiempos. Donde Archaon el elegido destruiria este mundo, dejando a Sigmar varado en el planeta hasta llegar a la era de Sigmar.

Pero había dos problemas con eso.

Uno Harry no sabia casi nada de la era de Sigmar, así que tendría menos control de la situación.

El segundo lugar era que Harry no podía dejar todas esas almas tener ese cruel destino.

Así que Harry tomaría la segunda opción, no importaba cuanto meditara, no importaba cuantas dudas y miedos tuviera, el tomaría la segunda opción.

El salvaría o al menos intentaría salvar este mundo.

Si el solo gracias a que podía "sabía" el futuro podía cambiar varias cosas para mejor, ahora tenía todo el poderío de Nazarick detrás de él.

En ese momento las puertas dobles del trono de Nazarick se abrieron de par en par, y Harry vio a los seres que le ayudarían a cambiar el destino del mundo.

XXXXX

Gracias por leer este primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.

Dudas, preguntas. No olviden ponerlas en los comentarios.

Suerte.


	14. Chapter 14

Que lo disfruten.

Louise Franciose le Blanc de la Valliere, era una persona sumamente bendecida por el fundador, o eso es lo que le gustaba pensar a Louise. Ella había nacido bajo el prestigioso nombre de los Valliere, los Valliere eran una de las familias más antiguas en el reino de Tristan, siendo una de las familias fundadoras de dicho reino y se caracterizaban por dar su indiscutible apoyo a la familia real. Pero más importante los Valliere podían trazar su línea a uno de los hijos de el fundador mismo. Conectando así a los Valliere directamente a el fundador mismo, la única real verdadera en todo Helkania.

Louise también era hija de uno de los Dukes más importantes del todo el reino, y sobre todo ella era hija de Karin Francoise le Blac de la Valliere mejor conocida como Karin "viento fuerte." Las más famosa maga de aire de la época. La madre de Louise era una leyenda una viva, cuando era una joven Karin había protegido a la familia real ella sola de una Coup de Ada por un grupo de nobles rebeldes hacia la familia real, durante todo el caos la nación de Germanía había decido invadir Tristan. Germanía hubiera tenido éxito en anexar Tristan si no fuera por Karin. La madre de Louise levantó un ejército e interceptó el ejército de Germania derrotándolos en una famosa batalla, rompiendo el poder de Germania por varios años. De esa manera Karin era una heroina en todo el reino.

Por eso Louise se sentía orgullosa y le daba las gracias a Brimir el dios rey fundador de las naciones humanas por haberla bendecido cuando nació en tan prestigiosa y noble familia.

Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliera era una mujer religiosa, Louise sabía que el fundador tenía un plan para cada uno de sus súbditos. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de sus escogidos, aquellos bendecidos por el fundador mismo con la capacidad de usar magia. Louise jamás había puesto en duda su fe en el fundador, no de la iglesia.

Pero durante sus últimos años en la academia mágica de Tristan, uno de los colegios más prestigiosos de toda Helkania, pequeñas e imperceptibles grietas habían aparecido en el inquebrantable muro de hierro que era la fe de Louise. Grietas que parecían causarían un total colapso en no sólo la fe de Louise, pero en ella misma también.

Todo esto gracias a una única razón. Cualquier hechizo, de cualquier dificultad, desde el más básico hasta el más complejo, para Louise todo terminaba en una explosión, pequeñas, grandes, chicas o gigantescas, pero siempre una explosión.

Louise la Zero.

Ese era el apodo que se había ganado de sus compañeros nobles que estudiaban junto a ella.

Louise había intentado resolver su problema por todos los medios posibles. Desde tratar de encontrar la respuesta en la iglesia, devorar una innumerables tomos y grimorios mágicos, hasta y esto nunca admitiría Louise buscar por una bruja que vivía en un sucio pantano por ayuda. Claro Louise no había encontrado una respuesta.

Pero eso no significaba que ella se haya dado por vencida, derecho por un tiempo solo la había hecho más fuerte. Fortaleciendo su volutad para encontrar una solución a su problema. Claro con cada año que pasaba esa misma voluntad se veía lentamente resquebrajadose. Las crueles burlas de sus compañeros no ayudaban en nada.

Louise lenta pero seguramente, se adentraba cada día en lugares más y más oscuros en busca de una solución, leyendo incluso sobre magia de sangre y sacrificios…

La noche estaba en su apogeo ahora mismo. El par de lunas estaban visiblemente en el cielo junto a un mar de hermosas estrellas. En medio de un pintoresco y verde Valle había una enorme construcción, claramente hechas por humanos. Una gigantesca torre conectada por atalayas a una enorme muralla, se levantaba imponente y elegante en medio de la nada.

En tales altas horas en la noche estudiantes y profesores ya estaban dormidos y solo permanecían despiertos aquellos plebeyos que tenían que tener todo listo para la mañana.

Solo en una de las atalayas, exactamente en la torre donde la biblioteca se encontraba había luz producida por vela y mágicamente. La torre biblioteca de el colegio de Tristan se decía almacenaba todo tipo de magia. Pero al parecer alguien se le había olvidado poner algún tipo de conocimiento sobre: por qué cuando intento hacer magia solo salen explosiones. Claro Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere no iba a dejar de buscar.

Dejar caer el polvoriento libro en un arranque de ira no fue de las mejores ideas del Louise. Ella era alérgica al polvo, así que un ataque de tos y estornudos, así como un ojos lloros fue la recompensa que obtuvo por deshonrar tan valiosa fuente de información.

Aún tosiendo, Louise se sentó frente a el libro que era sostenido por una mesa de madera al igual que la silla en la que Louise recargaba su trasero.

Con un largo y frondoso cabello color rosado, ojos del mismo color y un prqueño cuerpo que no superaba el metro cincuenta y tantos, Louise era una linda mujer aunque bastante pequeña. Incluso con diesisiente años cumplidos Louise tenía un pecho tan plano como un Valle, cosa que le causa tremendas inseguridades en sí. Lo que Louise no sospechaba es que tanto su madre como su hermana mayor, habían estado en su misma situación, las damas de la familia Valliere florecían tarde en su vida.

Rápidamente louise abrió el libro, acercando una vela cercana a ella para poder ver mejor y trabajar más rápido, teniendo cuidado con no derramar cera caliente sobre el libro ancestral. Louise comenzó a pasar sus dedo sobre hoja tras hoja, buscando algo, alguna referencia que hablara de su problema.

Después de una hora completa por fin llego al final del libro. Nuevamente no había tenido ningún éxito.

Esto no la sorprendía. Louise estiro su cuerpo lo más que pudo, para quitarse su cansancio y frustración que había acumulado tras sus horas libres que usaba para tratar de encontrar una solución a su problema. Se quedó allí por unos minutos mirando como el fuego consumía una larga vela, ella no pudo evitar pensar lo irónico que se veía, ella y la vela. Poco a poco el fuego que era su frustración y su problema la estaba consumiendo despiadadamente, ella sentía que se volvería loca si esto continuaba así.

Louise guardó esos oscuros pensamientos en el fondo de su mente. Levantándose de la silla, suspirando Louise comenzó a guardar todos los libros que había utilizado esta noche en sus respectivos lugares, la bola de luz mágica siguiéndola adonde sea que ella fuera, una bola creada por uno de sus profesores para ayudarla. La bola de luz se extinguiría a una cierta hora dejándola en las penumbras, una efectiva manera de hacer que Louise no se sobrepasará estando en la biblioteca.

Después de acomodar los libros, Louise se movió a la salida de la torre que funcionaba como biblioteca. Bajando las largas escaleras en forma de caracol una por una hasta llegar a la salida.

Cuando la mano de Louise estaba poor abrir la puerta para salir a los jardines de su colegio, su ojo alcanzó anotar algo que la hizo mirar en esa dirección.

"Ehh." Louise tuvo que parpadear varias veces para darle crédito a lo que veía.

Justo donde solían estar las escaleras que te llevaban a lo más alto de la atalaya para llegar a la biblioteca ahora había una puerta.

Una puerta hecha de madera de algún viejo roble, la puerta no tenía nada interesante en sí. Lo interesante era lo que colgaba de ella. Era sapo gigantesco color rojizo que que usaba algún tipo de ropa color azul, lo más extraño es que el sapo fumaba de una pipa, en la cabeza de el sapo, más pequeño había un pequeño zorro con una sonrisa zorruna.

"¿Restaurante y bar Sapo gordo y zorro bórracho?." Louise tuvo algunos problemas mencionando el extraño nombre del lugar.

Mirando el picaporte de la puerta, Louise lentamente llevó su mano hacia el. Cuando lo tomo, lo giro hacia el lado izquierdo, cuando supo que el seguro que aseguraba la puerta se había recorrido por completo, Louise comenzó a abrir la puerta cuidadosamente.

Ring Ring

Se escucho el sonido de una campana. Louise las había escuchado antes en negocios de plebeyos. Ningún negocios apropiado de nobles pondría algo tan vulgar como una campana que suene al momento de abrir la puerta para llamar la atención de sus ocupantes, un negocio que atiende nobles habría inmediatamente un sirviente preparado para atender a su cliente.

Pero tales pensamientos no eran los que rondaban por la cabeza de Louise. Este lugar o más bien restaurante no era un lugar de mala muerte donde los plebeyos asistían.

El lugar se veía de muy buena calidad, algunas cosas incluso eran un tanto alíen para Louise como el extraño aparato en el con hélices que giraba mágicamente produciendo aire, o la luz mágica que brillaba blanco atrapada dentro de unos estaños cristales. Mesas y silla de calidad de varios tamaños estaban listas para ser usadas. El piso estaba bellamente hecho de madera, haciendo que combinara perfectamente con el color de las paredes y las luces mágicas, parecía que estabas debajo de una hermosa noche estrellada con la luna brillando.

Pero todo lo bello se iba gracias a él desastre que había. Platillos que no habían terminado de comerse y bebidas abundaban en las mesas, había toda clase de basura tirada en el suelo, así como líquidos que no se habían limpiado. Parecía un después de una fiesta que no se había limpiado.

"¿Oh un cliente?, tan temprano."

Louise volteo en dirección de la voz. La voz de un adulto claramente hombre.

Fue entonces que Louise vio al hombre que le pertenecía esa voz.

Salió de el corredor de su derecha. Un hombre, vestido en alguna clase personalizada de los mayordomos que estaban al servicio de su familia y otras nobles familias. Un pantalón color negro hecho de una tela que incluso algún noble tendría problemas en obtener, así como unos zapatos pulcros del mismo color que su pantalón. Un chaleco de rayas negras y grises claramente hecho del mismo material que su pantalón, debajo de el chaleco una camisa blanca la cual había recorrido las mangas hacia arriba. Lo más interesante de lo que vestía era esos enormes y circulares anteojos blancos que tapaban los ojos de el hombre.

Louise había visto personas altas en su vida, la más alta de ella era el decrépito director de su colegio. Pero este hombre se llevaba el premio. La mejor manera de describir su físico era llamarle toro, por que el sujeto era enorme, además de tener músculos que parecían explotar sus ropas en cualquier momento. Las mangas recogidas de su camisa mostraban al desnudo sus grandes brazos. Cabellos rubios y cortos adornaba su cabeza y por último un enorme bigote rubio estaba en su cara el cual parecía moverse de lado a lado y de arriba a abajo cada vez que Louise lo veía.

"Bienvenida al sapo gordo y el zorro borracho. Me temo que llega un poco temprano. Pero no importa, por favor deme un segundo, enseguida prepararé una mesa para usted."

El pseudo mayordomo se movió a una de las tantas mesas en el rincón. Rápidamente levantando los trastes que había allí, poniéndolos en una charola y luego limpiando la mesa con un trapo y arrojando agua con algún tipo de aparato.

La mesa ahora estaba limpia. El mayordomo ahora invito a Louise a sentarse en la silla. Louise estaba un poco desconfiada por la rareza de toda la situación, pero aun así decidió tomar la oferta, acercándose hacia la silla y sentándose. Su trasero recibió una agradable sensación cuando sus nalgas se hundieron cómodamente en el esponjado y cómodo cojín.

"Ahora mismo traigo el menú y aperitivos para usted ¿señorita?."

"Ah…¡L-Louise!." Las mejillas de Louise se pusieron rosadas, ya que su voz había sonado más como la de un pato ladrando.

"Entendido Lady Louise." El mayordomo se dio media vuelta para regresar por donde había venido.

Ahora Louise ya no tenía duda alguna de que este lugar era de primera clase. No cualquier restaurante en Helkania ofrece menú, y Louise solo había consumido aperitivos en banquetes de la corte real. Además Louise tuvo tiempo de ver mejor el restaurante. Ella tenía que admitir que era el mejor restaurante en el que ella había estado y eso es decir mucho. Louise estaba segura de que incluso la reina de Helkania y toda su corte se sentirían más que cómodos si comieran aquí.

No tardó mucho tiempo para que el el hombre toro con ridícula bigote saltarín regresará con una charola.

Sobre la mesa frente a Louise, el mayordomo puso una jarra de cristal que Louise solo había visto en verdaderos banquetes hacia la reina, pero ni siquiera la reina bebía en vasos hechos de perfecto cristal como al parecer Louise lo iba a hacer en unos momentos. Además de un plato lleno de varias rodajas de algún tipo de fruta o verdura verde. Por último el mayordomo puso algo que Louise solo podía explicar cómo papel….el problema es que no era papel, Louise nunca había sentido o visto un material tan fino, sobre el papel estaban los dibujos y letras que solo podían haber sido creados por verdaderos maestros, ya que la perfección de la letra y las imagines de la comida habían sido hechas a la perfección, llegando al punto que las imágenes de comida parecían terroríficamente reales.

Mientras llenaban su vaso con líquido, Louise tomó una de las rodajas verdes con los dedos llevándose el alimento a su boca.

"Mmmmm." Cuando Louise mordió la mitad, enseguida una explosión placentera de amargos sabores invadió su boca. '¡Esto está bañado en sal y agua!.' Pensó Louise mientras se embutía el resto y de su rodaja verde. Louise sabía que la sal era un producto caro y codiciado y lo poco que había en Tristan se usaba como conservante. No era un producto que incluso el mejor restaurante en la capital ofreciera descuidadamente.

Louise miró raro al tipo, ella comenzaba a sospechar algo extraño….

"Disculpa." Louise decidió llamar su atención, no iba a averiguar nada si no preguntando, claro ella lo hacía mientras seguía comiendo sus pepinos bañados en limón y sal.

El mayordomo inmediatamente le prestó su atención. "Princesa, ¿esta lista para ordenar?."

Louise claro se puso roja, nadie la había llamado princesa a excepción de su hermana mayor. "N-no.. ¿Qué es este lugar?, ¿quién eres tú?."

"Este es un restaurante, aquí servimos comida y bebidas. Quién soy yo, bueno me llamo Naruto."

Louise no había escuchado algo parecido a ese nombre jamás, pero su nombre no era extraños, si no toda la situación en sí. "Pero la puerta-"

"Cada siete días, a la misma hora que entraste en ella. Aparecerá una puerta que conduce a mi restaurante, en el momento que salgas desaparecerá y no volverá a aparecer hasta después de siete días, él mismo día que viste la puerta a la misma hora."

Louise parpadeó varias veces, él explicación era sencilla de entender. Pero eso no quería decir que tenía sentido alguno lo que ella acababa de escuchar. "Qué clase de estupida broma estás jugando." Louise dijo molesta, después de masticar otra rodaja verde de pepino.

Ahora el identificado como Naruto suspiro. "Bueno, supongo que si yo estuviera en tu lugar tampoco lo creería. Pero te juro que es la verdad. Por favor llámeme cuando esté lista para ordenar." Con esto dicho, Naruto tomó la charola regresando hasta desaparecer de la vista de Louise.

Louise no sabia que pensar realmente. El hombre no parecía realmente mentir, además, Louise había leído de cosas tan extrañas como esta. Quién sabe qué cosas oscuras y fascinantes podían haber fuera de Helkania, Louise había leído que había humanos más haya de las tierra Santa.

La mano de Louise iba a alcanzar por otra de sus deliciosas rodajas verdes, pero sus manos solo tocaron la porcelana del plato. Louise se sorprendió y también frunció el ceño de que se las haya terminado.

Louise tomó el vaso de cristal para beber el agua que se le había traído. Solo para quitar su mano asustada, tal cual como si hubiera tocado algo extremadamente caliente. Louise miró en shock el largo vaso de vidrio. '….hielo, tiene hielo. No solamente el vaso, la jarra también lo tiene." Nuevamente el hielo no era algo que encontraras en cualquier lugar gracias a lo increíblemente difícil que era moverlo por el continente sin que se derritiera. Si el hielo era difícil de ver, entonces era más raro ver algún mago que pudiera crear magia de hielo, derecho Louise no conocía ninguno o había escuchado de alguno.

Louise tomó el papel con las imágenes de comida, mirandolas con detenimiento.

Louise era una mujer inteligente, ella leía bastante, tenía que hacerlo para compensar sus notas en el colegio gracias a su falta de magia práctica. Le gustaba incluso si no había salido mucho de su hogar o del colegio pensar que ella era una conocedora del mundo. Sabiendo mucho de las varias naciones de Helkania y la tierra Santa, incluso sus platillos favoritos.

Pero mirando todas las imágenes en el menú, ella se avergonzaba al reconocer que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era todo y mucho menos los nombres. Lo más cercano que podía reconocer eran Cortés de carnes acompañados de algo. El problema venía que Louise no era fanatica de la carne, derecho eran sus platillos menos favoritos. Louise estaba en el bando de la "el dulce es mejor." Para la mala suerte de Louise la sal dulce (azucar.), solo venía de de la nación flotante de Albión y la nación de Albión era bastante secretiva al respecto de la sal dulce, comvirtiendo a los comerciantes de azucar ricos, alguno incluso mar ricos que la Corona de Tristan. Así que normalmente la miel endulzaban todos los platillos de Louise.

Pasando página por página y mirando todas las imágenes de platillos, Louise se sorprendió por la enorme cantidad de variadad que este lugar tenía.

Frustrada Louise cerró el menú sin terminarlo completo, cruzo sus piernas y cruzó sus brazos. "¡Mesero!." Grito enojada.

En unos segundos el hombre del bigote apareció por donde desapareció, caminado rápidamente hacia ella.

"¿Está lista para ordenar princesa?."

El lindo apodo junto con la vergüenza de no saber que pedir por qué no conocía nada del menú hicieron que sus orejas se tornaran rojas. "Quiero algo dulce, lo más dulce que tengas."

"Entendido princesa." Dijo simplemente regresando por donde había venido.

Louise se quedó en esa pose por unos segundos hasta que se humo comenzó a salir por sus orejas en un intento de autoenfriarse haciéndola suspirar aliviada en el proceso. Agitando su mano izquierda para refrescarse, Louise tomó el vaso de deliciosa agua que tenía frente ella, bebiéndola gustosa de un solo golpe.

Louise no espero demasiado por su pedido. El mesero había regresado con una charola. Poniendo en la mesa de Louise algo que ella nunca había visto y lo más extraño que ni siguiera tenía olor. En una bella y gran copa de cristal, varias bolas de color negro con largas galletas se acomodaban dentro de la copa, había una cuchara enterrada en una de ellas al igual que las galletas, además Louise notó como había más galleta que había sido espolvoreada sobre las bolas negras."

"Helado de chocolate y galletas." Presentó Naruto. "Si le pones esto te sabrá incluso más dulce." Naruto señaló algo que Louise mejor podría describir como "recipiente."

Sin decir más el mesero dejó sola a Louise con su nueva comida.

Louise tomó la cuchara tomando parte de la bola en la que la cuchara estaba enterrada. Lentamente se llevó la cuchara a su boca.

"¡Hmmm!." Louise gimió como una niña pequeña. Jamás en su vida había probado un sabor igual, nunca. Era frío, era nuevo, era simplemente la cosa más deliciosamente dulce que jamás ella haya probado.

Sin perder tiempo Louise comenzó a devorar las bolas de helado, hundiendo la cuchara y luego llevándola a su boca. Ni siquiera tenía que masticar, su comida se derretía en su boca.

Justo cuando iba ir por la tercera bola de helado Louise recordó lo que el mesero había dicho y miro el recipiente oscuro que había justo a un lado de su helado. Sin pensárselo mucho Louise comenzó a exprimirlo en su helado, cubriendo una bola de helado con el líquido negro. Justo cuando iba a hundir su cuchara, ella notó la larga galleta que estaba enterrada perezosamente en su bola de helado. Dejó la cuchara a un lado y mejor utilizó la larga galleta como cuchara.

Y cuando la combinación que Louise había improvisado entró en su boca Louise sinceramente pensó que había muerto y estaba en el paraíso de todo lo dulce. Frente a ella estaba la única, hermosa y verdadera diosa de todo lo dulce. Louise la podía ver claramente, tenía piel de caramelo, con hermoso y largo pelo color negro. Louise estaba siendo devorada por la diosa de todo lo que es dulce y sagrado. Pero era Louise quien se devoraba a la diosa, como una depredadora atacaba sin piedad hasta que se la termino.

Y Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere estaba feliz. Más feliz de lo que había estado desde hace mucho mucho tiempo, pero sobre todo Louise estaba llena.

Después de que esos segundos de pura felicidad pasaran, Louise recordó una cosa que no había pensado desde que había cruzado por esa puerta. Algo que hizo que su sangre se helara.

No tenía dinero con ella.

Era obvio que este lugar era costo, era obvio que comer en este lugar debía valer una pequeña fortuna. Louise lo sabía y no lo duda por un segundo, así que un Fuertes retortijones comenzaron a destruir su estómago, mirando la salida Louise pensó en tal vez correr hacia la puerta y nunca jamás volver.

Pero ella no iba a hacer eso, por que ella era una noble y una Valliere, pero más importante por qué quería volver a comer helado.

Así que Louise volvió a tomar su pose llena de dignidad y llamó por el mesero, no, su nombre era Naruto. "¡Naruto!."

En segundos Naruto salió por el pasillo.

"¿Algo más princesa?."

'¡Ahhhh!. Idiota deja de ser tan amable….solo me haces sentir peor.' Louise claro era un manojo de nervios, pero se las arregló para mantener su apariencia digna. "Me has complacido plebeyo. Siéntense orgulloso."

"Sus palabras son muy amables princesa."

"L-l-Lamentable no llevo dinero conmigo para pagar por tus servicios."

"No se preocupe lo agre-" Naruto no acabó cuando Louise lo interrumpió.

"¡Por eso he decido pagarte con mi virginidad!. ¡Siente orgullo horrible plebeyo de que estarás con una noble como yo!." Era normal no sólo pagar por tu comida pero dejar propina para quien te atendió. Louise era una genio pagar con su virginidad mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

Todo cayó en un silencio sepulcral. Una ráfaga de viento paso por todo el restaurante, bastante extraño por qué no había ventanas.

Louise claro se ponía más roja y roja mientras que la realidad de las palabras que había dicho la golpeaban como una cubetada de agua helada.

Hasta que la risa de Naruto comenzó a cortar silencio y viento. Una rosa tan violenta que incluso comenzó a agarrarse su estómago.

Louise claro sentía como la muerte de la vergüenza se la llevaba poco a poco, comenzado a ver una luz al final de este horrible túnel. '¿Abuelita eres tú?.' Louise incluso vio a su abuela muéreta saludándola a la distancia con una amable sonrisa.

Después de un buenos tres minutos sin parar de reír Naruto finalmente se tranquilizó.

Louise aún seguía con su puso digna, pero su espíritu había abandonado su cuerpo desde hace mucho.

"Qué tal si estaba vez la casa invita. O me pagas diciéndome tu nombre." Dijo jovialmente Naruto.

Louise se tragó su espíritu, regresando a la realidad, súbitamente levantándose de la silla y golpeando la mesa con ambas manos. "¡D-de verdad!."

Naruto solo asintió.

"Hmph. Mi nombre es Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere." Dijo Louise, su capa ondeando orgullosa por el aire.

"Ehh, Louise está bien entonces."

Louise ya se movía rápidamente a la puerta para salir y morirse apropiadamente fuera de él restaurante. "¡Recuerda mis palabras plebeyo!. Volveré y te pagaré lo que te debo." Sin más Louise abrió la puerta y por fin se pudo desmayar del otro lado.

Naruto solo se despidió. "Recuerda. Cada siete días a la misma hora Louise."

XXXX

Hola. Gracias por leer esto. ¿Te gusto?. Desde hace tiempo quería hacer algo como este fic. Inspirado por las novelas h mangas de restaurantes a otros mundos.

Poner a varios personajes de otras series etcétera… Mientras conviven entre sí y comen cosas deliciosas, incluso cambiando sus destinos. Claro el protagonista es Naruto ya que él es el dueño del restaurante.

¿Te gustaría que un personaje de tu preferencia apareciera?. Por favor coméntalo y por qué te gustaría verlo.


End file.
